


Another Sun Rises

by waltzforthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Canon Compliant, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforthemoon/pseuds/waltzforthemoon
Summary: After Ignis loses his sight in Altissia, Prompto makes sure to constantly be at his side to help him. While he resents it at first, Ignis grows to appreciate Prompto and the two become closer than ever, despite and because of the hardships they endure. This is a story of how a gentle, deep love can grow in even the darkest of times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a much longer fic than one chapter, but it's still a work in progress so I am posting it in chapters to motivate me to finish! It starts off slow, but this is intended to be a romantic story, so I hope you enjoy a slow burn :)
> 
> This is canon-compliant and basically I started writing this because I wanted to see a lot of hurt/comfort moments between Ignis and Prompto that unfortunately weren't in the game--tbh everyone deserved several hugs by the end of it all, so at least I can give that to them in fic form <3

“Iggy…?”

The voice he heard was soft and clear. Cautious and tentative. It was Prompto.

Ignis moved to open his eyes and the pain hit him all at once.

He hissed as he felt the tissue of his skin tighten, pulse, and burn in his left eye. He shut his other eye, or so he thought, and when the pain subsided, he tried to open it.

Nothing.

Ignis felt his eyelashes brush his cheek as he blinked and saw nothing but shadow and some vague spots where light might be.

He heard a clatter and the soft ‘thump, thump, thump’ of boots traveling across the carpet.

“Here, have some water.” Prompto’s voice sounded louder now and Ignis felt a cold–albeit a bit clammy–hand hold onto his to grasp a drinking glass. Prompto helped Ignis up into a sitting position to rest on a pillow against the headboard of the bed he was lying in.

Ignis breathed out deeply, bracing himself against the pain in his face, throat and a phantom pain he felt traces of in the rest of his body.

“Thank you–”

“Shh! Just drink up,” Prompto interrupted as he placed a hand over Ignis’ holding the glass. He raised it just an inch, as if to reinforce to Iggy that he should be drinking.

Ignis obliged and stuttered in his movement when he realized he didn’t quite know how to get the glass to his lips. He did it slow and heard the faintest distressed noise from Prompto’s throat as he clumsily brought the glass to his lips and drops of water spilled over his chin.

It pained Ignis to swallow, his throat so dry. He forgot that it literally and/or cosmically was on fire less than 48 hours ago. He’s still surprised that he’s alive. The ring… it should have destroyed him.

Ignis tilted his head back against the headboard and exhaled as he put down the glass.

“How are you feeling?” Prompto quietly asked.

Ignis waited a beat before he responded. It had already been one day since Prompto and Gladio took him and Noctis to recuperate in their hotel, but it still didn’t feel like time had passed at all. Still processing the catastrophe and tragedy of everything that happened in Altissia, as well as only just beginning to understand what he sacrificed in order to protect his King–It all rushed through Ignis’ head at once.

“I’m all right,” Ignis finally told Prompto. “How is Noct?”

Prompto placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “You don’t have to push yourself. Noct is fine, just sleeping a lot. Well, more than usual,” Prompto gave a weak laugh. “I’m more worried about you, though.”

Ignis lightly smiled. That’s a first. He and Prompto weren’t exactly close, but it tended to be Ignis that would worry about Prompto.

“I’m sure the wounds will heal in time. If Noctis is all right… that’s what matters the most.”

“Yeah, but… you need to rest, too.”

“It’s fine. Don’t let my injuries hold back the group.”

“No one’s leaving yet.” Ignis felt Prompto’s hand press onto his chest now. His breath heaved under the small weight. Just like his voice, Prompto was soft and tentative, but Ignis could tell by the tension placed in his fingers, he was adamant about not letting Ignis exert himself while injured.

Ignis tilted his head towards where he thought Prompto’s face might be. “Why are you taking care of me?”

He heard Prompto swallow. “Uh… I–It’s actually me and Gladio switching off but he’s out helping with the search and rescue in the city right now–you know, for people who might not have evacuated in time… And well, I’m taking care of you because I want to.”

“Hmm,” Ignis replied. “Well, have you been keeping an eye on Noctis, too?”

Prompto cleared his throat. “Yeah. He’s been sleeping mostly, but he’s okay. So the least I could do is make sure you’re okay, too. You got it the worst out of all four of us.”

Ignis huffed out a sigh. “I’m all right, Prompto. Others have suffered more than I have.”

“But Iggy, your… your eyes…”

Ignis hadn’t thought until this moment about what he might look like after receiving the wounds from his battle with Ardyn. Ever since he put on the ring, his world had been darkness. Stinging, burning blindness. He wondered if the pain he felt was reflected on his face. He brought a hand up to his face and felt the roughness of scarred over skin. Felt the sting above his lip and across the bridge of his nose. Just… how bad was it?

“I’m sure the wounds will heal in time,” Ignis said as he put a hand of comfort over Prompto’s, which was still resting on his chest. “In any case, I need to see Noctis. Or…rather, speak to him.”

Ignis paused. “Prompto, how do I look?”

He didn’t want Noctis to guess what he had done in order to save him. If Ignis looked like he was in rough shape, Noctis might still worry about him. He didn’t need to worry about Ignis on top of everything else he was already burdened with.

“Gotta be honest, you look a bit tore up… but you’re still handsome!” Prompto cheerfully told Ignis.

Ignis smirked, although it made the bruises on his face pang.

“I… I got these for you,” Prompto said as he stood up and placed a pair of glasses in Ignis’ hand. “I couldn’t get you a replacement for your glasses and these are tinted, but I figured it was close enough to your style, and you need to protect your eyes as they heal--I also wasn’t sure what you’d need if you were permanently…”

“Permanently blind?” Ignis finished.

Prompto swallowed and Ignis could feel the tension thicken in the air.

“Don’t worry, Prompto. I’m… prepared if it comes to that. But fear not, sometimes accidents can have temporary consequences. I won’t let any injury of mine be a hindrance to Noct or anyone else.”

“You could never be a hindrance,” Prompto said in a solemn tone.

It was quiet again, though less tense this time. Ignis moved to sit up proper and swung his legs to where he sensed the edge of the bed may be. Prompto moved out of the way but placed a hand on the small of Ignis’ back to help guide him.

Ignis planted his hands on the mattress and felt his feet touch solid ground. As he braced himself to stand up, he felt Prompto’s hand at his elbow, gripping gently.

Ignis stretched a palm out to Prompto. “Thank you, Prompto, but it’s not necessary. I’m still quite able to move on my own.”

Ignis couldn’t comprehend in that moment why it bothered his pride so much to have Prompto support him like this. He just can’t see anymore. And he doesn’t know if he will ever see again.

Prompto was silent.

Ignis swallowed and cleared his throat to begin again and quell the apprehension he felt emanating from Prompto. “I’m not going to let a little thing like losing my eyesight keep me from doing anything else I need to. My eyes will heal in time, I’m sure of it.”

His eyes were closed, his left one unable to open because of the wound and the right…. Ignis slowly opened his right eye and indeed. Saw nothing but blackness where Prompto should have been.

“I just want to help.” Prompto said in a quiet voice. “It’s the least I can do to… not feel like I’m useless here! After everything…”

Ignis frowned and wished he could have given Prompto the proper look of concern. “Prompto–you are helping. And you’re not useless.”

It was silent for a beat, and then Ignis flinched in shock when he felt Prompto embrace him--Prompto’s lanky arms squeezed tight around his back and his soft hair brushing at Ignis’ jaw as he dug his chin into Ignis’ shoulder.

“Iggy, I’m glad you’re alive,” Prompto whispered, his voice thick with what Ignis could detect were tears.

“Prompto… You were that worried about me?” Ignis whispered back, surprised by this admission. As much as he wasn’t one to be physically affectionate with other people most of the time, it felt comforting in that moment to be wrapped in Prompto’s warmth and gentle fervor. Ignis relaxed in his hold just before Prompto pulled away.

“Yeah, well…” Prompto sniffed, “I didn’t know if you were gonna make it or not and… after what happened to Lady Lunafreya…if we lost you, too, I…”

Ignis reached out a hand to firmly grasp Prompto’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Prompto. If I were to die, who would be the sensible one of you lot? As long as we still need to help Noctis fulfill his duty and take his rightful place as King, I am not going anywhere.”

Prompto laughed through tears. “What a very Ignis thing to say…”

Ignis cocked his head and smirked to the side. “Well, I am Ignis.”

Prompto laughed again, then he clapped a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Yeah, you are!”

Ignis smiled, though it was sore at the corners of his lips from his healing scars. “Well, I’d like to get dressed now. I need to go to Noct.”

“Yeah, of course.” Prompto helped Ignis get his freshly laundered clothes and waited for him to get dressed in the bathroom.

Ignis sighed as he placed down the glasses that Prompto gave him on the counter of the sink. He was put off by the fact that he couldn’t see how he looked, even for something as simple as making sure the fit of his shirt into his trousers was presentable. He never realized how much he depended on his sight for even the most inconsequential of things.

He reached out and felt for the faucet and then his hands found the mirror. He would never be able to use one again. Scars and blindness caused by using the Ring of the Lucii…. They were never going to heal, and it was the price he paid to protect his king, his beloved Noctis. A price he would pay all over again in a heartbeat.

It’s a miracle the ring didn’t kill him. So he might as well start learning to live with his blindness.

Yet Ignis was not going to let the others know of the price he paid to defend Noctis. Not when he could still provide some use. Not when he knew what Noctis was going to face--he was not going to leave his side. Even if that meant Ignis lying about his injury so that he wouldn’t give anyone reason to leave him behind.

Once he deemed himself presentable--years of meticulous care to his appearance at least allowing for the muscle memory to guide him--Ignis placed the new glasses on and stepped out of the bathroom.

He could faintly hear the change in Prompto’s breath as he turned around. “Looking sharp as ever!” 

Ignis shortly smiled. “Thanks, now I just need to put on my gloves.”

He walked back towards the bed with a confident stride, knowing he left his gloves on the night stand. He could do this. He could live without his sight.

His shoes had bumped into the legs of the night stand and a glass clattered and smashed to the ground.

“Uh--Iggy, wait!” Prompto uttered as he got close to him again.

Ignis pulled in a sharp breath as he felt Prompto’s hands on his hips and held him still as he turned him round and away from the bed. Prompto was soft once more, and Ignis just wasn’t used to being handled like this--by Prompto out of all people.

Ignis started to protest as he put his hands on Prompto’s to push them away. “I can--" 

“You really wanna try and go into Noct’s room and trip over yourself?” Prompto asked. “Take it easy. I’ll help you get there at least… since you’re so clearly bent on not letting him know there’s anything less than tip-top condition about you.”

Ignis frowned. “That’s not it, I--”

“Oh, really?”

Ignis sighed, because trying to deflect and argue against how right Prompto was about him wasn’t exactly something he felt like doing at the moment.. “...Fine. Lead the way.”

Prompto placed just one hand on Ignis’ waist as they left the hotel room. As they walked down the corridor, Prompto was silent but kept his hand on the small of Ignis’ back.

Ignis never really took Prompto for the caretaker type, but the way he made sure to give a small touch each time he spoke to Ignis and seemed to know what to caution Ignis about as they walked... it’s almost like he had done this before. A sudden memory of Prompto taking care of an injured, small animal on the side of the road flashed through Ignis’ mind and then it all made sense. Perhaps Ignis was just not paying enough attention to Prompto all this time. Still, he was used to being the one who took care of Prompto--not the other way around. 

Ignis was used to all four of them picking each other up when one fell in battle or holding each other by the hand or elbow when any one of them needed assistance, so it’s not like he’s never known what it was like to be touched by Prompto. But this was different. Prompto gently pressing his fingers against the small of his back, the tentative steps he took to match his footsteps with Ignis, the way he gave Ignis enough room but placed just enough tactile support to guide and help him with his balance, it was very considerate. More considerate and soft than Ignis imagined Prompto could be… very unlike the clumsy, loud, and haphazard way he was in battle.

Breaking Ignis out of his thoughts, Prompto pressed a palm to the front of Ignis’ ribs as he stopped walking, which Ignis took as a sign to also stop.

“Oh, hey boy! Umbra, how did you--” 

“Oh!” Ignis stumbled back as he felt two paws push onto his hip, and then he heard the happy whine of the dog as he pressed himself close to his legs. “I suppose you want to give me something?” he asked as he caressed Umbra’s fur.

“Yeah, it looks like…” Prompto went silent and Ignis heard his movement. “It’s Noct’s notebook.”

Ignis’ heart sank and he finished petting Umbra before reaching a hand out towards Prompto. “I’ll take it. I can deliver it to Noct when he wakes up.”

Prompto cleared his throat. “You sure about that? I’m not even sure when he will wake up.”

“I’ll stay with him then, until he wakes up.” Ignis sighed deeply.

“Okay,” Prompto said, and then Ignis felt the spine of the notebook pressed into his palm. He gripped it close and held it at his side.

“Shall we continue?” Ignis asked before he and Prompto walked on down the corridor, the sound of Umbra’s paws padding off away from them.

“We’re here,” Prompto whispered as he pressed a hand to Ignis’ chest and then gently pushed at his waist to turn him towards the door. “Noct is just inside. He… might not be awake yet, but…”

“Thank you, Prompto. I’ll take it from here,” Ignis told him.

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll… I’ll get us some food,” Prompto replied. “For when you’re done. Since you can’t… augh, I’ll stop.”

“It’s alright, Prompto. I appreciate it,” Ignis told him with a nod, hoping his eyeline met Prompto’s.

“No problem, Iggy,” Prompto said as he gently touched at Ignis’ elbow. “If you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“A terrifying thought,” Ignis joked.

Prompto shortly laughed. “Oh… yeah, just you wait! For real, though… if you need anything at all, Iggy…”

Prompto once again pressed a hand to Ignis’ shoulder, leaving it there for a second before walking away. Ignis still felt the warmth from Prompto’s touch and privately smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis awoke with a sharp inhale as his body pulsed in pain. He twisted and jerked in his bed, grunting and curling over onto his side to withstand the intense pangs. Ignis breathed in deep as he supported himself on his forearms, feeling absolutely helpless.

He hated this.

It was the fifth night in a row that he had awoken in the middle of the night in pain. Gladio had given him pain-relieving medication that he was able to find from a pharmacy in the city that withstood the siege, although it wasn't enough to ease the pain throughout the night.

Ignis tried to focus on the sound of the small, whirring fan in their room to keep his mind occupied.

“Uhh...Ignis?” It was Prompto who groggily called out his name.

Ignis swallowed and replied, “I’m all right…”

He heard movement in the bed next to him and a low murmur.

Then Gladio’s voice grunted, “Iggy… what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine!” Ignis protested in a whisper, although the pain still washed over his entire body.

“You’re not fine…” Gladio said, his voice in close proximity. Ignis could sense that Gladio was hovering over him now. Then he felt big hands come onto his shoulders as he was gently turned  onto his back again.

“Why haven’t the potions been working?” Prompto asked quietly. “It’s almost been a week…”

“What stupid, self-sacrificing thing did you do to end up like this?” Gladio grunted, “And why do you still refuse to let any of us know when you’re in pain?”

“Gladio, stop!” Prompto protested, and Ignis felt Gladiolus’ hands come off of him. Whether it was Gladio releasing him or Prompto pulling him off, he couldn't tell.

Ignis sighed as he sat up and rested his head back to gather and restore a normal breathing pattern. “I’m fine. It’s just going to take a while to heal is all.”

“Where does it hurt?” Prompto softly asked.

Everywhere.

But Ignis didn’t dare tell Prompto that. There was no quick fix to his pain. Potions didn’t work because these weren’t ordinary wounds. In every vein though which the power of the Ring flowed, it pulsed and burned, as if the remnants of that power were still attacking his body.

Ignis heard the click just before he could sense from the light that a lamp had been turned on. He was grateful that at least his eyes could still distinguish between different levels of light even if he couldn’t see anything else. Although at the moment, the light made his eyes pulse in pain even more.

“Ugh,” Ignis groaned as he tensed his brow and covered his eyes with his palm, wishing he could press the pain out of his skull.

“For crying out loud, you’re sweatin’ beads and just… well, look at his hands, Prompto! He’s not fine,” Gladio groaned.

Ignis relaxed his fingers, which had been tightly clinging to the bedsheet.

A hissing sound of sympathy came from Prompto. “Gladio… we need to find more pain medicine. Iggy can’t go on like this forever, especially when we have to--” Prompto seemed to have cut himself off.

Ignis swallowed and shuddered. Especially when they have to be heading out soon.

There was no way he could continue on the journey in this condition, not if his pain and his new disability were going to keep him confined to bed or depending on others to get around. Ignis viciously willed for his body to heal quickly if he was never going to have his eyesight again.

“I’ll see if I can get some more pain meds tomorrow,” Gladio told Prompto.

“Don’t…feel… like you have to…” Ignis protested.

“Shut up, Iggy. We want to.” Gladio’s words were harsh but he placed a gentle hand on the top of Ignis’ head briefly before standing up. “Even if you never tell us the whole story, we know you paid a heavy price to save Noctis. At least if you’re suffering, don’t keep it a secret from us.”

“I’m gonna go get you a cold compress,” Prompto told Ignis as he placed a soft hand upon Ignis’ forearm “And I’ll see if I can make you some tea, maybe that might help.”

Ignis breathed in and out hard as he tried to ignore the pain. “Ginger and mint are particularly good for pain, if there’s any… But don’t go to any extra lengths, Prompto.”

“I’ll see if I can find some then!” Prompto’s quick footsteps faded into the distance as he quite literally ran out of the room.

Ignis heard Gladio heave a big sigh as the mattress creaked. It sounded like he sat back down.

“Don’t stay up on my account,” Ignis quietly told him.

“As if I could sleep knowing you’re suffering,” Gladio muttered. Ignis didn’t need his eyesight to guess he was crossing his sinewy arms at the moment. “For such a smart guy, you act like an idiot sometimes.”

Ignis dryly laughed, though it came out broken as he groaned in pain again.

“Was it Ardyn?”

Ignis didn’t respond.

Gladio sighed. “So you’re still not gonna talk about it. Fine.”

Ignis kept quiet and began to feel fatigued from straining so hard, even though most of his skull was pulsing in pain. He supposed if he passed out from the pain, he could perhaps get some rest from it.

Gladio sighed yet again, sounding a bit exhausted. “We can’t do this. We can’t journey on while you’re out of commission and Noct--well, I’m thankful he’s alive but he can’t just sleep and mope for the rest of his life. The fate of the world depends on him completing his journey and taking his place on the throne--and if he doesn’t get over this soon--”

“Gladio, just hold off for now,” Ignis groaned. “We need to give Noctis time.”

“And you?”

Ignis planted his hands on the bed and made the effort to sit up properly. His breath was still shallow and his hair felt damp at the front, but he felt confident he could push through the pain. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be back in commission soon enough.”

Gladio scoffed. “Even if that is the case, I’m not happy about any of this.”

“Do you think I am?” Ignis rebutted with an edge to his tone.

Gladio didn’t respond and they entered into an uncomfortable silence. Fortunately, it was only a couple minutes before the door opened again.

“Hey, I’m back!” It was Prompto who said this as he shut the door to their room.

“Not so loud, we don’t want to wake Noct…” Ignis whispered. Noctis’ room was just down the corridor but at this hour, everything echoed. It was the reason he tried so hard not to let anyone notice his pain, and if Noctis knew… Ignis couldn’t add that burden onto his already heavy shoulders.

“Oh--sorry!” Prompto whispered this time.  “I got you some, tea. I think it’s Ginger. Doesn’t smell that great, though.”

Instead of just handing him the mug, Prompto placed it on the night table between the two beds and Ignis felt a hand press onto his back.

Ignis creased his brow. “Prompto--what are you--”

“Scoot over, I’m sitting with you.”

“But--”

Before Ignis could protest further, Prompto had been able to slide his thin frame behind him and he sat down so that Ignis had no choice but to move forward.

“If this is supposed to be making me more comfortable, you’re doing a poor job,” Ignis grumbled as he shifted on the bed.

Prompto nervously laughed and then adjusted his limbs so that Ignis wasn’t so crowded. “I’m gonna stay with you until you fall asleep. And someone needs to keep your compress on while you drink.”

“That’s not necessary,” Ignis argued.

“Well, tough. You’re getting taken care of whether you like it or not,” Prompto wrapped an arm around Ignis’ chest and pulled him close. “Now rest against me. There’s a pillow here between us.”

“Gettin’ cozy, eh Prompto?” Gladio chuckled.

“Feel free to join in, big guy,” Prompto said in a jokingly suggestive tone.

Ignis groaned as he sat back against the comfy pillow,  bracketed between Prompto’s legs. Immediately as he lied back, he felt the cool rectangle of a cold compress be held down onto his forehead. It annoyed him that Prompto was being unnecessarily assertive about this, but he secretly admitted that it did make him feel a bit better.

Ignis elbowed Prompto gently just to know what kind of physical configuration he could possibly be in at the moment; apparently he had one knee up along Ignis’ right side and Prompto’s left leg was folded behind Ignis, partially supporting the pillow. Prompto kept a hand pressed to Ignis’ forehead to keep the compress there, and his torso was pressed close against the pillow. Ignis felt Prompto’s breath close, just barely moving strands of his own hair.

Gladio laughed again, “I don’t think I would fit in there with you two, but I’m good with you letting me keep the bed all to myself.”

Prompto snorted. “Yeah, just for tonight!”

“Could I have my tea now?” Ignis asked.

“Sure,” Prompto replied. Ignis reached out for the mug, and then felt a cool hand cover his as Prompto guided him to the handle of the porcelain.

The unexpected touch startled him.

Even though he was practically smothered by Prompto just now, that touch on his hand...it was tender and made him feel a prickling sensation of warmth that spread from his hand to the rest of his body. For a couple seconds, he didn’t feel the pain and sat in awe.

Ignis cleared his throat and swallowed as he took the mug to his other hand sitting on his lap. Then he brought the mug up to his mouth successfully, blowing on the tea before taking a sip. It was a bit bitter, but he appreciated that Prompto went to the trouble.

“Thank you for the tea, Prompto,” Ignis told him. “Don’t you think this is all a bit much, though? I don’t need you to lie with me.”

“You try and keep a cold compress on your forehead and drink tea at the same time then!” Prompto argued. “I’m helping you out, dude.”

Gladio snorted. “You might as well sit and relax, Iggy. You’re already looking a little better.”

“Yeah, we’ll sit and relax. I won’t even talk,” Prompto told Ignis.

Ignis snorted at this, though it hurt his head to do even that. But the addition of the cool compress and tea did actually ease his pain. Or perhaps he was just distracted enough from the pain not to think about it anymore.

For several minutes, Ignis sat in silence with Prompto at his back and to his surprise, Prompto remained silent. Before long, Gladio was snoring again and the sound of the small fan in their room filled the silence with its whirring pattern. When Ignis listened closely, he could even hear the wind and the ripples and stir of the water from outside.

A quiet, soft laugh escaped Ignis’ lips.

“What’s so funny?” Prompto whispered.

“You’re being very quiet. And still. It’s amusing.” Ignis was tempted to turn back to Prompto even though he couldn’t see him, and then his smile faltered as soon as he realized he couldn’t.

“Well people are sleeping!” Prompto protested in a whisper-shout, sounding a little more like usual. “And you’re in pain. I want to make you feel comfortable.”

“I know… I’m just giving you a hard time,” Ignis said as he faced back forward.

Prompto removed the compress from Ignis’ forehead and softly remarked, “I think the compress has lost its coolness. How is your head?”

Ignis breathed out and tilted his head noncommittally.

“So that means it still hurts,” remarked Prompto.

“Just a little… it’s faint now,” Ignis told him.

“Hmm, that’s more than I thought you would admit to me,” Prompto said with a breath of a laugh.

Ignis closed his eyes and sighed as he rested back against Prompto. “I think the pain has subsided for the most part, just had to withstand it for a while.”

Prompto whispered, “You should get to sleep Iggy, while it doesn’t hurt as much.”

Ignis was quiet as he waited for Prompto to move away from behind him. Then he frowned in confusion when he noticed that Prompto hadn’t moved for several seconds.

“You can move now, if you’d like,” Ignis told him. “That way you can get to sleep, too.”

“Nah, I’m fine. I’m not sleeping until I’m sure you’re asleep and not in pain anymore.”

“I suppose it would be fruitless to argue with you?” Ignis asked.

“You bet,” Prompto cheerfully replied.

“You don’t have to do all this for me,” Ignis quietly told Prompto.

“Maybe if you saw yourself you wouldn’t say that,” Prompto answered. “Anyway, if it’s your head that’s hurting…  you know, I used to get migraines when I was younger. It’s hell trying to sleep through one.”

Ignis didn’t respond and Prompto went on, “It used to help when I’d have someone massage my head. Of course, with my parents gone a lot… it didn’t happen that often. But, umm… if you wanted me to, I could give you a bit of a head massage. If you’re okay with it. I know I’m already all up in your space, and--”

“Go ahead,” Ignis said, interrupting Prompto’s rambling.

“Really? Uh--Okay, then! I’ll be real gentle...”

Prompto was silent as he brought a cool hand to Ignis’ left temple and pressed his fingertips into Ignis’ soft, undone hair. As Prompto gently glided his fingers in concentrated circles and patterns along his scalp, Ignis felt the similar ameliorating sensation spread from his skull to the rest of his limbs where it had been painful.

He relaxed and breathed in and out deeply, listening to Prompto’s quiet breath as he continued with the massage. Lulled by his breath and the sensation of Prompto’s cool, soft hands, Ignis lost all tension and all sense of pain. Then he drifted to sleep.

+

In the morning when there was light once more and Ignis had woken up free of pain, he moved his arms to stretch and bumped his hands into Prompto’s knees. It seemed that Prompto had not moved at all from his sitting position behind Ignis and had likely fallen asleep like that.

“Silly boy,” Ignis fondly remarked with a click of his tongue. “You’re going to have an aching back now, surely.”

Ignis moved  carefully to sit up in the bed without moving Prompto. But once he was able to stand up, he gently pulled Prompto’s legs to unfold them and braced him by his torso and shoulder as he moved him to properly lie down.

Prompto woke up briefly and acknowledged the movement with an incoherent groan, but Ignis only told him, “Sleep some more.”

“Need to… help you, though…” Prompto groggily murmured.

Ignis shushed him. “I’m feeling much better this morning. Thank you, Prompto.”

“No prob, Igster…” Prompto said before drifting back into a quiet snore.

Ignis shortly smiled at this endearment and moved to begin getting ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty much just hurt/comfort and already a bedsharing scene, of course... 
> 
> More chapters coming, and I will try and update this story soon. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Ignis fell, he was alone.

Gladio was away again, helping with the repair and aid to victims of the destruction upon Altissia. And Ignis had convinced Prompto to take Noctis outside for a walk around the city to get him some fresh air. Despite Noctis’ depression and grief, he had to get out of his room if he was going to begin healing.

Ignis sighed as he thought about their last conversation; Noctis’ reluctant and guilt-tinged resolve to continue on with their journey despite Ignis’ effort to protect him from further suffering. It was a bit selfish for him to have suggested not continuing on with the journey, he knows that, but… knowing how much more Noctis would ultimately suffer… Knowing that there may not be a way to save him at the end of it all… and not being able to tell Noctis or anyone else what he saw… Ignis felt a heaviness in his heart that he wasn’t sure he would soon be rid of. It was a premature grief for the prince he grew up taking care of, the prince he grew to love as his own family.

The solitude was good for getting his thoughts in order. At least, that’s what Ignis thought...until the moment he stumbled and collapsed whilst walking up a stairwell at the hotel.

It was not only the shock and sting from hitting the wooden steps that wounded him. He can’t even remember the last time he so much as stumbled anywhere. Heat rose up Ignis’ neck and to his cheeks, and he was glad that no one was around to see him sprawled and in pain on the ground because _this was absolutely humiliating._

Ignis scrambled to get on his hands and feet, and feebly felt for the wall to stand up. He wobbled again and tripped down to a sitting position on his knees. This time, he exhaled in anger as his knees stung and his face got even hotter.

Ignis slammed a fist into one of the steps, making the wood groan.

He was so tired of the darkness, of seeing nothing but an abyss of shadows. He still had the instinct to survey and a longing to just be able to look at someone in the face while they were talking. For once, he just wanted to be able to see something--anything!

Ignis sidled over to sit down properly at the corner of one of the steps, his palms feeling around for the edges of the steps to try and sense where in context of the stairwell he sat. He still didn’t know how to do something as simple as that.

He slumped backward and rested his head against the wall, then brought his hands to cover his eyes and he grit his teeth in anguish. His heart was racing and he started to feel a sense of panic.

Ignis trembled as the heat spread across his face and tears welled up in his eyes. He let out a broken sob as he realized that at least he was still able to cry.

“I don’t want to be like this... I don’t want to live like this anymore!”

 

Ignis thought he had been handling it well.

 

He thought that even though Prompto and Gladio had been helping him, it was a sign of growth that he was beginning to learn to use his sense of touch and hearing to get to know his surroundings. He thought that his strong resolve, his discipline, and his intelligence would be able to get him through this. But now, the first time he was truly on his own as a blind man, he fell, and he had never felt so inadequate in his life as he did sprawled on the staircase.

Ignis was glad for being alone because he couldn’t imagine how much worse it would be if the others were around--how weak and helpless he would be in their eyes. He touched at the scar tissue across his eyes and heat boiled up in his chest again.

He hadn’t been able to help anyone at all since going blind. He should be out there with Gladio or helping Noct and… here he is, sobbing and sitting in a stairwell. He is supposed to be the one to lead and guide the others, he is supposed to be reliable, he is supposed to be the mentally and emotionally stable one who does not get deterred by accidents or tragedies. Nothing is ever supposed to deter him from taking care of Noctis, and certainly he is not supposed to break down and lose his nerve.

With nothing to see but darkness and nothing to hear but the same birdsong from outside, despair took over Ignis and for the first time, he let himself grieve. He grieved for King Regis, he grieved for Lady Lunafreya, he grieved for Noctis, who would still go through so much more pain and sacrifice to fulfill his destiny. And finally, Ignis grieved for himself.

He knew his blindness was the price he paid to save Noctis and still be able to live… but he felt broken. Ignis felt like he lost a significant part of who he was. It was not just a loss of one sense, it was a loss of self. And he was forced to realize that there was a significant part of him that was not prepared for this. His confidence and preoccupation with preciseness, with surveillance, and even his own vanity of wearing glasses he didn't necessarily need just to enhance his eyesight--those attributes that had once been so much of who he was had now become his weakness.

Tears for himself seemed selfish, so there was guilt mixed in with his anguish. Yet Ignis had not allowed himself to be selfish for so long. He just wanted to remain as useful and competent as he always was, to use his resourcefulness and wisdom to help lead and guide Noctis, to be able to still protect him.

How much help would he be to Noctis now? How much help would _he_ need to survive from now on?

Ignis wiped his tears along his sleeve and swallowed to calm down his breathing.

No, he couldn’t go down this route of thinking. It wasn’t going to help anyone. 

He placed his hands on the ground and hoisted himself up to a stand and straightened his posture.

Ignis was never going to see again.

But that was not weakness. It was something he had to truly accept and live with.

Ignis braced his fingertips on the wall and tentatively took a foot up to the next step. Once he grounded that foot, he lifted the other. Steadily, he did the same for two more steps and he was finally on level ground. He breathed a sigh of relief and straightened once more and walked with a more open chest, a higher head, and flexed his arms to feel more solid and in tune with his surroundings. Ignis could live with this. No, he _would_ live with this.

After all, Noctis still needed him. So Ignis would have to be there for him, no matter how much more difficult it would be. It wasn’t a question, nothing to doubt. Sight or no sight, as long as Ignis was alive, he would stand by Noctis always.

 

+

 

After the group had finally left Altissia to continue on with their journey to retrieve the Crystal, Ignis carried with him a renewed resolve to become strong again and carry on with the others. He no longer woke up with pain in the middle of the night and his body was gradually healing. However, that did not mean that he didn’t get frustrated with the challenges of being blind that came daily for him.

The second time he fell, he was not alone.

“Ignis!”

It was Prompto who had exclaimed after Ignis missed a step on a stone staircase and stumbled forward, only catching himself by his hands, but not without scraping his chin, wrist, and knees, and his glasses clattering to the floor in the process. If Ignis had been wearing a jacket instead of the pinstriped shirt pulled up to his elbows, he might have saved his wrist. But his pride was the only part of him that actually felt wounded.

From the sound of all the footsteps and the echoes of his name being called, it was apparent that Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto had come running after him.

Ignis groaned as he tried to pull himself up, feeling around for any hand rails, but only feeling a wall of stone or cement.

“Iggy, are you alright?” Prompto asked, sounding winded as he placed a palm on Ignis’ back and grabbed his elbow to help him stand up.

“Yes, I… just missed a step.” Ignis dusted off his shirt and pants with his hands.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help! I know I should have stayed behind,” Prompto told him as he began to help dust Ignis off.

Ignis felt the heat of frustration well up in his chest again. “No! I can keep up with the rest of you.”

“Ignis... you okay?” It was Noct this time who called out.

Ignis sighed. “I’m fine. We need to keep moving.”

“You’re not fine! You need to treat those scrapes,” Prompto argued. “And you fell hard, what if you--”

“Prompto I’m all right!” Ignis snapped as he broke away from Prompto’s soft grip on his elbow.

Prompto made a creaky sound in his throat. “S-sorry, Iggy, I--”

“Take it easy on the kid,” Gladio gruffly advised as he came close. “You did have a pretty bad fall, it looks like.”

Ignis huffed out a sigh. “I wish you would all stop treating me like an invalid. We all stumble at times. I will heal. Let’s move on.”

“Hey…” Noctis began, sounding a bit hesitant. “Here are your glasses.”

Ignis felt the sunglasses pressed softly into his hand.

He heard Noctis release a small sigh. “We’re still here to help you, Specs. Sorry...if I was rushing. We can slow down.”

Ignis placed the glasses on again and turned his face towards Noctis’ voice. “No, that’s not necessary.”

Then he felt a gloved hand enclose on his and pull him close. He gasped at the abrupt movement.

“I’m still going to help you. I don’t care what you say.” It was Prompto. He laced Ignis’ fingers with his own.

“Prompto. Let go.” Ignis felt heat rising up his neck and twisted his arm away from Prompto's.

“...No!” Prompto linked his arm with Ignis’ and firmly grabbed his hand again. “I’m not going to let you fall again, so I’m going to walk with you. You literally can’t see right now, Ignis... If I had no sight, I’d be falling all over the place! Hell, I fall over anyway!” Prompto chuckled at himself.

Ignis felt an urge to roll his eyes as he knew it was true.

“Look… I’m not saying you can’t walk up stairs on your own,” Prompto continued, “but… I’m not going to let it happen again. I’m just… trying to help.”

Ignis huffed out and sighed in resignation. “So be it, then.”

Ignis was mostly frustrated about this for his own pride, but a great part of him was intrigued by Prompto’s gumption. He knew it all came out of a place of caring, but he had never known Prompto to be so assertive. Sure, they had a few spats from time to time, but Ignis always felt like he had the upper hand. He didn’t feel like that at all this time.

“Right, well… Let’s keep going,” Gladio said as they moved on.

Ignis could sense Prompto’s frustration at him, too, but he walked on silently and with a stubborn, strong aura about him. Yet although Prompto's grip was tight on Ignis’ hand, there was that soft touch again on his elbow.

Soft and strong-willed at the same time. Something had changed about Prompto... or maybe Ignis was just noticing it for the first time? Ignis decided not to dwell on it and released a bit of tension in his arm to surrender to Prompto's hold.

 

+

 

“We’ll stay here for the night, then take the train tomorrow,” Gladio said as they approached an inn. They were in a town called Calcano just a bit north of Accordo, but it was the closest place they could board a train that would take them through Niflheim, and more importantly directly to Gralea, where the Crystal was.

“Are you doing okay?” Gladio directed to Ignis.

Ignis hesitated before responding. The truth was that his wounds still hurt him a little, and he was weary from walking, but they hadn’t even been walking as much as usual. “I’m fine.”

“Hey now that we’re in an actual town, we can finally go get you a cane. That way… “ Prompto’s voice dropped to silence. He probably saw the frown on Ignis’ face.

Ignis sighed and closed his eyes to relax his expression. Maybe he was being a bit harsh. “I… appreciate that, Prompto. A cane will allow me to have more autonomy so you won’t have to walk with me anymore.”

“I mean, I don’t mind, but…”

“No, that’s a good idea,” Ignis assured him with the briefest of smiles.

“Hey Noct, wanna go with me?” Prompto brightly asked.

“Uh, sure...” Noctis told him.

“Alright!” Prompto replied, ignoring and juxtaposing Noctis’ gloomy tone.

The two set off soon after Gladio checked in for them at the inn. Meanwhile, he and ignis decided to rest in their room as Gladio perused dining options other than cup noodles or canned beans.

Ignis felt restless. Usually he knew how to utilize his time efficiently as they rested by planning or researching for the next leg of their journey. But he couldn’t use his eyes, so he sat listening to the radio for any political updates or news about any of the places they would be journeying next. Escorting the King after the death of the Oracle, which was still not public knowledge… it was a delicate situation and they all needed to stay alert to the narrative circulating across the world.

“Iggy, you’re not all right, are you?” Gladio asked, breaking Ignis’ focus away from the radio.

He frowned. “Gladio, not you, too.”

“Be honest. Do we need to go slower?”

Ignis pursed his lips and wished he could give Gladio the hard stare he deserved. “I will keep up with the rest of you. Just because I don’t have my sight at the moment… it doesn’t mean I’m incapable of carrying on with my usual duties.”

Ignis heard Gladio give a low grunt. “The little prince is already in a mood. Don’t you start up, too. We need to keep moving forward. And if you can’t--”

“I told you, I’ll keep up.”

Gladio sighed. “Take the cane, then. And… let Prompto take care of you.”

Ignis lost the fierceness in his face. “What?”

“Let him help. He’s worried about you. Might also do you some good to accept help every now and then,” Gladio muttered.

Ignis exhaled in exasperation. “I accept help.”

“Well, then… I trust you won’t disappoint Prompto.” Gladio told him as he clapped Ignis on the shoulder. “Between you and Noctis, I’m starting to prefer spending time with that ball of sunshine.”

Ignis scoffed, “Excuse me?” 

“I see that darkness inside you. I know it’s frustrating. Believe me, I can only imagine how hard it is for you. But don’t let your pride get in the way of being the leader this group needs. It’s okay to not be so self-sufficient sometimes. Doesn't make you any less of what you are.”

“Gladio…” Ignis didn’t know where to begin to explain what was going on with him, or if he wanted to.

“I know you’re only acting that way out of frustration of your situation,” Gladio continued. Then he groaned, “What I’m more annoyed about is the way our King is behaving. We practically had to force him out of that bed in Altissia.”

“He’s grieving, Gladio,” Ignis told him as he shut off the radio and turned toward him.

“He’s the King. He doesn’t have time to grieve. He needs to carry onward and reclaim the throne.”

Ignis saw the prophetic vision flash in his head again; Noctis dead on the throne of Lucis. But at least… he knew it wouldn’t be for some long time, judging how much older Noctis looked in his vision.

“Fate will catch up with Noctis when it needs to, as it does with all of us,” Ignis told Gladio. “We can let him grieve for a little bit.”

“Grief is not helping his Kingdom. So many innocent people have died and countless others are grieving, but they have to go on living. Noctis has no excuse--he needs to grow up and finally be the man and King we expect him to be.”

“We can’t judge just by what we see on the outside, Gladio,” Ignis sighed. “I’m sure it’s as much on his mind as it is on ours.”

“Maybe so, but if his attitude keeps up, sooner or later he’s going to need a talking to. And if you’re not going to give it to him as his royal advisor, then I will.” Gladio sighed and his voice became quieter. “We’ve sacrificed too much for him to falter now. You have more than the rest of us…”

“Gladio… keeping Noctis safe is what matters most to me,” Ignis replied. “Any sacrifice I make in that effort, I welcome it.”

“Well let’s hope it hasn’t all been for naught,” Gladio sighed.

 

“Knock knock!”

 

Ignis whipped his head to the sound of Prompto’s voice on the other side of their door.

He was glad for the interruption. Even though he couldn’t see Prompto, his voice was enough to make Ignis lose a bit of tension in his brow. He used to find that constant optimism and energy a bit tiresome, but now it presented a light of its own that transcended sight. A light that was desperately needed at such a  dark time.

“I’ll get the door,” Ignis said as he stood up, feeling the heaviness of his conversation with Gladio fade.

“Ignis!” Prompto exclaimed before he walked into the room with a silent Noctis in tow.

“Surprised to see me?” Ignis asked as he closed the door.

“Uh--no, I don’t know why I--anyway, here’s the cane we found for you! It’s state of the art and extendable if you need it to be--and it’s black, I figured that suited you better--and… well, let us know how it is and if you don’t like it, we can get you another one!”

“Stop spazzing out,” Noctis grumbled. “He’s hasn't even had the chance to hold it yet.”

“Oh, right!” Prompto placed the handle of the cane into Ignis’ hand and Ignis noted the considerate gesture. He held the cane out to test its length, and then held it aloft between his hands, getting a firm grip on it.

“You like it?” Prompto asked.

“This will do,” Ignis replied. Then he turned to face him. “Thank you, Prompto.”

“Not a problem at all, Iggy,” Prompto warmly replied.

“So… any dinner plans?” Noctis asked, sounding tired.

Gladio grunted. “Are those the only plans you’re thinking of right now?”

Ignis frowned, unsure if he should step in or not.

“Of course not,” Noctis bitterly replied.

“Hey, food is important!” Prompto interjected.

“As important as his duty to his kingdom?” Gladio asked.

“We’ll have plenty of time to discuss those plans over dinner,” Ignis said to stop the conversation from getting more heated. “Now, Gladio… you were in charge of planning that, right?”

Gladio made a ‘tch’ sound before responding, “Yeah.”

Ignis heard Noctis exhale a deep breath, and then he felt a light tap at his stomach.

“Hey Iggy, I guess you're pretty glad now that I don’t have to hold your hand anymore when we go out,” Prompto told him. “I mean… unless you still want me to…”

Ignis scoffed, half amused and half concerned if he should feel offended. “You’re the one that falls down with perfect vision in both of your eyes. Perhaps you were the one who needed the handholding all this time…”

Prompto was silent for a beat. “...I knew it had been too long since you last insulted me!” Then he giggled, and the sound made a smile curve on Ignis’ lips.

“Oh, so would you like me to insult you more frequently, then?” Ignis asked.

“Stop flirting, and let’s go to dinner,” Gladio groaned.

Prompto laughed but Ignis’ face froze. Was he...flirting...with Prompto?

No, of course not. It was just banter. Gladio was bantering as well.

“I’ll still walk next to you,” Prompto said as they left the inn and clapped a soft hand on Ignis’ back.

“In case I fall?”

“Is… that a problem?” Prompto quietly asked.

Ignis shook his head and shortly grinned with a resigned sigh. “No. Not at all…”


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Ignis couldn’t sleep. This time, all four of the men shared a room so he stood up from the bed he shared with Noctis to walk out to the balcony. It was separated from their room by folding doors made of wood and glass that creaked slightly when he opened and closed them.

A drizzle of rain had made its way through the town just a couple hours before, and the air had a fragrance of wet dirt and patchouli that was pleasant to Ignis’ nose. A cool wind had also taken the rain away, breathing in a fresh life to the atmosphere.

Ignis stood, leaning with his elbows resting on the wrought-iron balcony as he thought over what the next weeks would bring. It was inevitable that they would face danger and enter a battle, whether it was with daemons, the Empire, or… with Ardyn again.

Ignis clenched his fist, remembering the fire that had consumed him when he fought Ardyn to save Noct's life. How much power had coursed through his veins, so much so that even when his eyesight had burned away, he had gained senses that surpassed anything human. He was never going to have power like that again, and he worried what it would be like to face danger as a blind man without the aid of the ring. Would he even be able to?

“I’m guessing you’re not out here stargazing.”

Ignis flinched at the voice that interrupted his thoughts. It was Prompto.

Ignis turned his head towards his voice.“Prompto? What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Prompto replied. Ignis heard him shut the doors and then Prompto stepped next to him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Ignis explained.

“You okay?” Prompto asked.

“I will be better when everyone stops asking me that,” Ignis bitterly replied. Then he closed his eyes and groaned. “Sorry. That was rude.”

“Look, I know it’s frustrating that we’re all worried about you. And you’re not used to that because…well, you’re the one who always has their shit together. We never really needed to worry about you before.”

Ignis turned back towards the edge of the balcony and he nodded. “I know… And… I apologize for how rudely I behaved towards you before. I know you’re only trying to help. And if Noctis or even you or Gladio lost their eyesight… I would be doing the same.” 

Prompto lightly slapped a hand on Ignis’ bicep. “You don’t need to apologize. I get it. I’ve been whiney on this trip plenty of times, and… never had anything of this level to complain about…”

Ignis tilted his head, noticing Prompto’s voice went quieter. There was a sadness to his tone.

“We’re still doing fine though!” Prompto returned to his chipper, more usual, tone. “I mean, if anything, you losing your sight just goes to show how much we depend on you being able to see for us, so really it makes us look bad! Aha, it’s… kind of crazy, huh?” 

They really did depend on him, Ignis thought to himself. It made him both glad and devastated at the same time. Glad to have been so valuable to Noctis and company, but devastated about what this means for the future.

“I mean, if any one of us could cook besides you we wouldn’t have to be wasting time figuring out where to eat or refiguring out the budget—how pathetic, huh?” Prompto gave out a breathy little laugh.

“Yes… you’re all… really out of help with that, aren’t you?” Ignis let himself softly laugh, but he couldn’t completely hide the melancholy from his tone.

He felt Prompto move closer to him and it sounded like he rested his arms along the edge of the balcony, too. Ignis appreciated for the moment that his senses were getting sharper so he could detect others’ movements, and he could sense when someone was close to him. 

He almost smiled at being able to feel Prompto’s closeness, even though they weren’t touching. It meant he was adapting to his new range of senses. And then he realized with a surprise that he felt comfortable having Prompto get this close to him.

“I know we just have to bear with things being a bit slower while you heal completely, but we’ll make it through no problem! So… don’t feel bad about it,” Prompto quietly told him.

“How long do you think we can go on like this?” Ignis asked.

“I mean… as long as we need to, right?”

“As long as we need to… “ Ignis repeated. He pursed his lips and then sardonically smiled. “This has been a burden not only for me, but for all of you, hasn’t it?”

“Huh?” Prompto asked. 

Ignis breathed in sharply as his heart pounded against his chest. 

What had he done? He made a sacrifice to protect Noctis, and he would never take back that choice, but… 

“Perhaps I should have died in Altissia,” Ignis said out loud, completing his thoughts. “Maybe it would have been easier for Noctis and for you all to carry on.”

“Iggy… what?” Prompto gasped. 

Ignis closed his eyes and sighed. “I guess there’s no point in saying things like that now. Forget what I just said.”

“What?! Forget that you just said--” Prompto silenced himself as if he just suddenly became aware that even though he and Ignis were alone, Noctis and Gladio were just feet away from them beyond those folding doors. 

“What the fuck, Ignis? How could you ever say that you should have died?” Prompto’s voice was a whisper, but full of fury.

Ignis put his head down and sighed. “Sorry…if that was upsetting to hear. But if I slow everyone down, even a moment’s hesitation or preoccupation in battle—it could kill one of you. Or all of you. I don’t want to be the cause of that. I don’t want to be a weakness for you all.”

“…So what if we have to spend time protecting you!” Prompto sighed. “That’s what we do for each other, because we’re a team!”

“Would it not be easier, if you didn’t have to?” Ignis asked.

“You mean if you were dead? Of course not!” Prompto protested. “It would destroy us. How could you ever say that about yourself, that it would be better for us if you died? Don’t you know how much we care about you, Ignis? How much you mean to all of us?”

Ignis heaved a deep sigh. “Thank you, Prompto.”

Prompto was quiet, but Ignis still felt his stare on him.

“Don’t worry, I was just being hypothetical,” Ignis followed up. “I will remain with you all as long as I can.”

“Of course you will,” Prompto told him. “And we can manage to help and protect you while your eyes heal. It really isn’t a burden at all, Iggy. Why can’t you understand that?”

“Prompto, it’s you who doesn’t understand. And it’s my fault for misleading you…” Ignis swallowed and wiped at forming tears. His voice became thick with emotion. “I have to tell you something. And I would appreciate if what I say now stays between us—please don’t tell Noct or Gladio.”

Prompto placed a hand on Ignis’ forearm. “Yeah, sure, what is it, Iggy?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “I may never get my eyesight back. No, I’ll be clear—It hasn’t gotten better at all. And it probably never will. I’m fairly certain it won’t.”

Ignis heard Prompto softly gasp, but he  felt the weight lift off his chest and shoulders now that he had finally said it out loud. 

He continued, “However, I don’t want Noct or Gladio to have that impression. Gladio may be like a brother to me, but… he is the shield of the king first and foremost. If I start to slow you down or become a weakness for the group, he will ask me to step down. I am going to try and remain as useful a member of this group for as long as I can. I will be with Noct until the end. Or at least as long as he will have me.”

Prompto was silent for a few seconds before finally replying. “Ignis, we would never ask you to leave and we would never leave you behind.”

“Gladio will,” Ignis argued.

“But… even if he did, Noct and I, we wouldn’t—”

“You don’t know that,” Ignis softly interrupted. “Noct is under even more pressure now. He has so much grief on his shoulders, losing the two most important people to him.” 

“And you’re the third most,” Prompto argued. “He won’t make you leave.”

“Still… I want to be there to support him, and I can’t do that effectively if I am physically incapable of fighting—or worse, if he decides he wants to protect me.For now, Noct thinks I’m healing—gradually, of course—and I will do whatever it takes to keep his hope alive, to keep myself close to him. So I am asking you Prompto… please keep this a secret.”

Prompto was quiet except for the swallow in his throat.

“Prompto?” 

“I will. I’ll keep it secret. But if you’re going to be blind permanently… please let me help you, Ignis.”

It was Ignis’ turn to be silent as he considered this. 

“You’re going to need some help covering up for Noct and Gladio, after all. I won’t let you fall behind and… I’ll get even stronger to protect you. After all, I’m the real weak link of the group.”

Ignis frowned as he heard this. “Prompto…”

“Nah, it’s alright. I’m self aware,” he said with a sad laugh. “But if I get stronger, then I can help you and be a better bodyguard for Noct. I guess… that’s why I’ve liked being able to help you, Ignis. To be of some use to you after all the times you’ve protected or helped me.”

Ignis couldn’t help but think how self deprecating of Prompto and how saddening it was of him to hear all of this. He never considered how Prompto felt, being the least experienced in combat. Ignis never faulted him for his inexperience, and it wasn’t like he had trained all his life to protect Noctis, after all. But Prompto must feel that pressure now…

Ignis gently smiled. “I would appreciate your help, truly…”

Prompto lightly clapped a hand on his shoulder. “All right, then!”

Ignis smiled again at this show of enthusiasm. Then they both returned to a comfortable silence as they stood against the balcony.

“I wish you could see that it’s a beautiful night,” Prompto told him. “Not to make you feel worse or anything—oh no… I probably shouldn’t have said anything!"

Ignis shook his head and lightly laughed. “It’s fine. Describe it to me.”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me what you see.”

Prompto shortly inhaled before replying, “Well, the moon is only a half moon right now, but there are so many stars here, and before it was hazy and cloudy because of the rain right? But the wind has carried it all away and with no smog and barely any light outside of this town, you can see them all, twinkling brightly in a nearly black sky. This place isn’t too shabby-looking either—it’s an old inn and the balcony is black and there's a nice twisted shape in the center and it spirals out on the edges--and there is green tile here on the patio that’s almost shining blue with the starlight. It’s so quiet… I don’t think there are even any animals out here on the streets—although I did see a cat earlier when we were walking from the restaurant—and... I see you, without your glasses on, scarred but just as you’ve always been, and you’re smiling, and that’s wonderful. It doesn’t feel hopeless out here. Despite everything, there is still some beauty. Even in Niflheim.”

Ignis had been gently smiling as Prompto painted this picture for him. “Thanks for that.”

“No problem,” Prompto replied. “And… Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For telling me the truth.”

Ignis slowly nodded. “Thank you for listening.”

 

+

 

It was easy to spend time with Prompto after Ignis’ admission of his blindness. Though the fact that Prompto helped more meant that they spent more time together. Prompto provided the most subtle of assistance as they walked from place to place, whispering about turns and staircases, and providing more verbal cues so Ignis could get a better sense of their surroundings. Even though he didn’t necessarily need physical contact to be guided as long as he had his cane, Ignis was able to get along a bit easier than before because of Prompto's help.

They finally got on their train the next day, and it meant facing the reality and danger of what was to come in order for Noctis to reclaim the Crystal and his rightful place on the throne of Lucis.

Ignis helped Noctis chart a route of travel and obtain train tickets. They sat together as they waited to board the train, discussing plans of where to go next. Noctis was still under a cloud of grief, and Ignis was trying his best to get him to focus.

“We’re going to have to make our way to the royal tomb just north of Cartanica before we reach Gralea,” Ignis advised Noctis. “It may prove to be a bit of a trek. It might also be dangerous.”

“You think we’ll have to fight off daemons to get to it?” Noctis asked.

“Most likely.”

“You think... you’ll be up for that?”

“I don’t see why not,” Ignis replied.

Prompto suddenly coughed and proceeded to make choking sounds in his throat.

Gladio groaned. “You okay there?”

“He… just… said… ‘I don’t see why not…’” Prompto erupted into a laugh and it seemed hard for him to breathe. “I’m so sorry! But… Iggy… literally doesn’t see!”

A smile broke onto Ignis’ lips, grateful for the break in tension and Prompto’s laughter at his unintentional pun.

“Cut the shit, Prompto,” Gladio growled. “There’s nothing funny about it!”

“Umm…” Prompto’s voice grew very quiet. “Sorry… you’re right…”

“I actually thought it was funny,” Ignis cut in. He shortly chuckled and said, “We should be able to laugh about it.” 

Gladio gasped, “Ignis--”

“Anyway, we will all go to the royal tomb and stop in Cartanica,” Ignis continued. “Noct, you can choose wherever we go next. It’s going to be a long journey to Gralea and I know that you wanted to visit Tenebrae…”

“Yeah… It’s on the way, right?” Noctis asked.

“You tell me--you’re the one planning the trip this time, remember?” 

“Mhmm,” Noctis replied in the affirmative.

Gladio made a frustrated noise and Ignis heard him walk away.

“I… must have pissed him off,” Prompto said with a nervous creak in his voice. 

“I’m sure it had nothing to do with you, Prompto.” Ignis reached forward and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I appreciate someone keeping things light.”

Prompto’s shoulder shifted as he turned to face Ignis. “Good, I’m glad to!”

As soon as the train began to board, Prompto led him by the small of his back to a set of seats in the train, taking his cane for him and resting it along the window. 

Ignis was a bit relieved to be on a train and it was more efficient than taking the Regalia. Still, he thought about the fact that even if they were to drive to Gralea, he couldn’t. He would never be able to drive again. He used to feel like it was a bit of a chore, just a regular duty, but that sudden thought saddened him.

“You doing okay, Iggy?” Prompto whispered after he sat down next to him.

“Yes… I’m just…adjusting. Haven’t been on a train in a long time, let alone one I’m not familiar with.”

“So far, so good. I have both our train tickets.”

“Is Noctis with Gladio?” Ignis asked.

“Uhh…” Prompto paused. “I think they’re both sitting by themselves.”

“Hmm. Well, that’s alright, I suppose.” Ignis sighed. “Although, I hope they don’t keep this up for long.”

Prompto sighed. “Yeah…”

They sat in a comfortable silence until the train took off, and after about ten minutes, Ignis grew a bit restless with not being able to occupy himself with anything but his thoughts.

“Prompto, would you mind telling me what it looks like outside?” Ignis asked.

“Uh… well… we’re passing through a kind of dry land, there’s some grass and shrubbery but for the most part it looks like a desert. You can see mountains in the distance, though and… it looks peaceful. Surprisingly. The mountains have snow on them way at the top and the rest of it looks like a deep blue, or indigo—”

“Like your eyes,” Ignis cut in.

Prompto cleared my throat. “Ha...I never thought of my eyes that way, they’re just blue to me.”

“They are an average blue in direct sunlight, but cast in shadow or whenever you glance downward, they’re always a bit darker and a different shade from most other blues. You don’t see many people with your eye color, it’s one of your most memorable features.” 

Prompto was silent for a long time. 

“Prompto? Did I say something wrong?” Ignis asked.

“Oh, no! Just… No one’s ever talked about my eyes like that before,” Prompto said in a softer voice. “It’s nice.”

“Well, I used to always have an eye for detail.” Ignis shortly grinned. “I wonder...how long it will be before I forget colors? How long things will remain in my visual memory…”

Prompto was quiet for several seconds and then asked, “So you can still see in your head? Can you see in your dreams?”

“Yes. The only time I can see clear as day, even if I don’t remember most of it when I wake up,” Ignis remarked. “Anyway, tell me, what else do you see?”

 

+

 

They went on like this for several weeks and it got easier as time passed on. Ignis had adapted on his own as well, noticing that his sense of hearing gave him a lot more information than he had previously taken for granted before.  He also committed to exercising and building up his strength again, practicing new ways to use his daggers and lance to accommodate his blindness—with Prompto as his sparring partner. Ignis began to feel a lot more like himself again, and even though he couldn’t cook on his own anymore, Prompto helped him a few times--with Ignis providing direction, of course.

“I’m not sure I’m cutting these vegetables right,” Prompto said on a night that they decided to camp out. 

In this part of the country, their train never traveled at night—the risk of daemons overtaking them in the dark—but the towns were safe, so each night since the party had embarked, they had the choice of staying at an inn or camping. 

“It’s fine, just don’t burn them,” Ignis shortly replied to Prompto. “And make sure the potatoes are tender before you add in the rest.” 

“You know, you really should have written all your recipes down in a book instead of just keeping them in your brain,” Prompto sighed.

“Not everything about cooking the perfect meal is something you can find in a book,” Ignis replied, although as he thought about it now in hindsight, a book would have been helpful in the case that he wasn’t able to cook for the others.

“But it would help,” Prompto muttered.

 Ignis chuckled. Then he suggested, “Why don’t I try to help out?”

“If Gladio didn’t eat practically all of the Cup Noodles, we could have just had that for dinner instead of vegetable curry,” Noctis grumbled as he sat near them.

“If you ever learned how to cook instead of relying on Ignis to do everything for you, you would be able to provide your own meals,” Gladio muttered back.

“Oh, shut up,” Noctis sneered. Ignis then heard a scuffle and a few growls from each of them.

“Would you two knock it off?” Ignis groaned. 

It was getting worse and worse each day between those two. So much passive aggression underneath their petty exchanges. Ignis worried that it might come to actual blows one day.

“Ignis, can you make sure this curry sauce tastes okay?” Prompto asked.

“Sure. Give me a spoonful,” Ignis directed.

“…you want me to bring it to you, or…”

Ignis noted the awkwardness in Prompto’s voice and acknowledged it may be difficult to get the spoon to his mouth without the risk of burning himself.

“It’ll be less of a hazard if you do it, so yes,” Ignis finally replied.

“Okay,” Prompto said before leaning forward over the sizzling sauce and taking a wooden spoon full of curry to Ignis. The waft of the curry’s scent and its warmth became tangible to him as soon as Prompto got close.

“Well… open your mouth, but blow first,” Prompto told him. Ignis obliged, and was glad that Prompto didn’t jam the spoon in his mouth. He reached up and grabbed the spoon after he was done tasting.

“Feeding each other now? How domestic,” Gladio joked.

“Shut up, Gladio! You could help out here, too, you jerk!” Prompto shouted.

“It tastes good,” Ignis told Prompto as he put down the spoon on the counter.

“Really?!” Prompto exclaimed.

Ignis grinned. “Yes, I’m surprised, too.” 

Prompto lightly elbowed him in the stomach. “It’s gonna be good!”

“Yes, if you don’t let the rice burn. I can hear the pot bubbling over!” Ignis exclaimed as he twisted Prompto around and turned him by the shoulders to face the stove. “You might have the flame on too high. But be careful, I don’t want you burning your hands, either.”

“How do you keep track of everything all the time?” Prompto asked as Ignis heard him remove the lid of the rice pot and then the sizzle of the potatoes on the other pan he was using.

“All it takes is practice,” Ignis told him with a fond smile and laugh. “You’re doing very well. Nothing smells burnt yet.”

Prompto verbally mocked Ignis and then grumbled to himself quietly as he continued to tend to the stove. Ignis brought a hand to his mouth as he chuckled. 

He thought to himself that he was really enjoying this, enjoying being with Prompto. He couldn’t stop smiling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a little less angst in this chapter and more cute Promnis bonding time ^_^ Really wish we got to see at least one or two scenes of what life was like for the boys on the journey post-Altissia but before Cartanica in-game (except for that tense train scene I guess lol), especially with respect to Ignis adapting and just how Prompto became so much more sweet and touchy with him than the others--anyway that's why I'm writing this fic! 
> 
> Stay tuned for more chapters...


	5. Chapter 5

Although he was able to feel moments of light again, Ignis’ bright moments with Prompto weren’t enough to keep out the darkness that surrounded their journey. Particularly the tension and darkness that consumed Noctis—finally blowing up when Gladio confronted him on the train before they reached Cartanica. 

Prompto had tried to stop the fight, and even Ignis had to interject after Gladio implied that Noctis should feel guilt for Ignis’ injuries. He feared Gladio did more damage than good, but what made Ignis more angry was that Gladio still apparently viewed him as a victim of his own sacrifice—a sacrifice that was apparently deemed pointless if Noctis didn’t fulfill his duty.

Ignis couldn’t tell if the humidity or the tension was more stifling as they journeyed through the muddy quarry of Fodina Caestino, seeking out yet another royal tomb.

But Prompto was still Prompto, at least.

He continued to stay by Ignis’ side and helped to pick Ignis up each time he stumbled. And though it was a difficult journey, compounded by a difficult, though successful, battle with a Malboro—and even when Ignis found himself at the end of his patience with Gladio and Noctis’ behavior—Prompto was the one saving grace of it all.

_“But we’ll be there!”_

_“Then he should be free to choose.”_

Prompto had spoken up and confronted Gladio on Ignis’ behalf, this time not backing down like he did on the train. Ignis hadn’t expected him to come to his defense, much less to hear such bold words of support. 

In the moment, he was so heated and determined to set Gladio straight, that Ignis didn’t take the time to acknowledge it. But the fact that Prompto had said anything at all was quite something and Ignis was still trying to wrap his mind around the way it made him feel as they walked back up the quarry.

Now that there were no secrets about Ignis’ blindness, and there was an understanding where everyone stood, he felt like he could breathe a bit easier.

“The climb back up might be a little tougher...we’re all in the dark now,” Ignis said after he and Noctis finally got back onto dry land.

“Need help?” Noctis asked.

“I got him,” Prompto said as he took Ignis’ hand into his own. Ignis was surprised to find that Prompto had waited. He had initially rushed after Gladio, who had irritably stalked off at the end of their confrontation.

“Prompto…?"

Prompto squeezed Ignis’ hand in response.“Hey… I might need you to hold my hand going up. It’s kinda slippery.”

Ignis grinned. “Of course.”

It  _was_ slippery, and the cane helped, but Ignis still lost his footing at times. And so did Prompto. 

In one instance, Prompto stumbled and it seemed that he fell to the ground after slipping from Ignis’ grip. He quietly groaned and then laughed, and this time Ignis planted his cane in the ground as he knelt to help Prompto stand up. 

“ Thanks, Iggy.”

“Of course!” Ignis told him cheerfully.

“Ha… I told you I’m clumsy, didn’t I?” Prompto giggled again.

Ignis laughed. “Yes, you did.”

They continued to walk and Ignis felt much lighter. They were relatively in private, walking at the back of the group, so Ignis cleared his throat and started, “Prompto, I wanted to say thank you for earlier.”

“Hmm? What did I do?” Prompto asked.

“Umm. Nevermind,” Ignis hastily said, shaking his head. 

Best not to overestimate his intention. He probably thought nothing of his words defending Ignis against Gladio. After all, Prompto was always like that. Always standing up for others, believing in their strength, and supporting them.

_He’s always been this way,_ Ignis thought to himself with a realization and a sudden, sharp feeling of fondness towards Prompto. 

“You sure?” Prompto asked.

“Yes. Just, thank you… for always helping me,” Ignis told him with a warm smile.

He had expected yet another ‘no problem!’ in reply, so Ignis was surprised when Prompto stopped walking and stood still. Since their hands were still clasped together, Ignis also stopped. 

“I really meant what I said back there,” Prompto quietly told him. “I’ll support any decision you make, and I will always be there to help you. As long as you’ll have me, of course.”

“Prompto,” Ignis softly let out.

“Uhh… anyway, I hope I wasn’t speaking out of line before.” Prompto let go of his hand.

Ignis reached forward and found Prompto’s hand again, gently taking it into his own. “It meant so much more than you could ever know.”

It was silent between the two of them as they stood holding each other’s hand. Ignis waited for Prompto to say something back, wishing he could see what his face looked like at this moment.

”Hey, don’t get lost back there!” It was Gladio who called out to them from much farther ahead.

“Well, we should keep moving,” Ignis said as he tugged at Prompto’s hand and began to walk forward.

“Yeah!” Prompto finally said, sounding a bit breathless.

 

+

  

Once they reached Cartanica station again, the train was about to embark and passengers were boarding. Noctis and Gladio had already strayed to run a few last errands before getting onto the train.

“I’m going to have a word with Noct, if you don’t mind,” Ignis told Prompto as he stood up from the bench they had both been sitting on at the platform.

“Oh, yeah, sure!” Prompto replied. “I’ll see if I can get some more supplies for us before we have to head off.”

Ignis nodded and briefly smiled. Then he tried to find Noctis on the platform, calling out for him.

“Specs?” Noctis answered, finding him quickly. “Is everything all right? We should get on the train soon.”

“I know, but… just…I want to say something,” Ignis said.

“Yeah?”

Ignis paused, thinking carefully about what he should say. “Noct, don’t grieve for me. Not yet. “

Noctis quietly gasped. “I’m not… I’m just… so angry… All of this… it’s Ardyn’s fault, isn’t it? He’s the only one that would have been able to do this to you…”

Ignis felt a stab in his chest. “Oh, Noct… Don’t let yourself become overwhelmed with anger.”

“He murdered Luna!” Noctis growled under his breath, still aware that they were around civilians.

Ignis heaved a heavy sigh.  “Noct, I know—But don’t let your heart become clouded with anger. It’s what he would want and you can’t give in to that, you have to remain strong.”

“Then tell me, how did it happen?” Noctis’ voice sounded rough as he asked this, as if he were on the verge of tears.

Ignis sighed. He had to lie. There was no way Noctis could know about his true sacrifice using the Ring of the Lucii.

“I… don’t remember,” Ignis finally answered. “Still putting all the pieces together after falling unconscious.”

“Well, that bastard had something to do with it—I’m sure!”

“Whether he did or not, it doesn’t matter.” Ignis sighed, “Noct, do not forget—It is my duty to protect and guide you. Any injury I sustain in the process of keeping you safe, I accept it gladly. Sometimes a sacrifice is necessary to protect the ones who are most important to us.”

“Necessary? None of this should be necessary,” Noctis growled. “None of it! Why is it necessary for anyone to get hurt or be sacrificed for me?”

“Final call for boarding!” the stationmaster announced.

“We… should get on the train…” Noctis swallowed as he pushed down a sob and Ignis felt his heart ache. 

He wanted to reach forward and embrace Noctis to comfort him, much as he did when they were younger. Instead he reached out a palm, finding Noctis’ shoulder.

“Remember what I told you. I will always stand by you, and we will all help you bear your burdens. You are not alone.”

Noctis sniffed, pushing back tears. “I don’t want you to bear my burdens. I don’t want anyone to. Not anymore…”

“Noct…”

“Let’s get on the train,” he told Ignis before moving to meet with the others.

 

+

 

A few days later, Noctis seemed to be in slightly better spirits as they neared Tenebrae. Gladio also seemed to have lost quite a bit of his irritability as well.

After a light conversation with Noctis, Ignis and Gladio were walking in search of a train passenger they’d originally heard the rumors about the longer nights from. As they moved through the train corridor, they bumped into Prompto.

“Hey! Uh, what are you guys up to?” Prompto asked.

“Just a simple errand,” Gladio answered. “It seems that the rumor of nights becoming longer…is true.”

“That…that can’t be good,” Prompto remarked. 

Ignis sighed, “No, it’s not, but for now things are all right. You should go keep Noctis company since I left him alone. Your presence could do him some good while his mood is up.”

“Oh—Okay!” Prompto replied. “I’ll…see you guys later, then?”

“Mhmm,” Gladio responded before clapping a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Let’s go find that passenger and see if we can get some more info.”

“See you later, Prompto—Er, you know what I mean,” Ignis told him with a wry smirk.

Prompto quietly laughed and jokingly replied, “Guess you won’t see me later, then!”

 

+

 

 

If he had known that was the last proper conversation they were going to have, Ignis might have lingered a bit longer with Prompto. 

In hindsight, Ignis wished he had never asked Prompto to go be with Noctis. 

He might have made him stay by his side. He might have done anything to prevent Prompto from being in danger, or worse…

 

 

+

 

Ignis’ heart froze at the anguish he heard in Noctis’ voice when he called him in a panic, informing him that Prompto had fallen from the train. That anything had happened to Prompto to make Noctis sound like that… it had sent shivers up Ignis’ spine. 

But he didn’t have time to think or process or feel anything about it. And he couldn’t. He couldn’t imagine that anything bad could have happened to Prompto. It couldn’t be real.

Ignis had directed Noctis to meet them in the front car as they entered a tunnel, trying to keep his mind to survival, to defensive battle strategy, like he always did in a time of crisis. He remembered hearing himself say that Prompto might contact them if they waited. But he knew it was the most empty, wishful thinking his mind had ever produced.

After the assault on the train was officially ended and the daemons were banished, Ignis stood and stared in the quiet—at nothing of course, focusing on his racing heartbeat. It all flooded in. Prompto was gone.

“Ignis! Are you okay?” Noctis had rushed to him and placed his hands on Ignis’ shoulders. His fingers were trembling.

“Thank goodness!” Noctis said as he held him close in an embrace. Ignis weakly held him in return, then shook his head to bring his mind to the present. He brought a hand to the back of Noctis’ hair and held him closer, letting him cry into his neck.

“I didn’t know!” Noctis whispered as he sobbed. “I didn’t know it was him! And now, I could’ve… I could’ve killed Prompto!” 

“Shh, it’s all right, Noct… It’s going to be all right…” Ignis tightened his grip on Noctis and held him until he quieted his sobbing. It was all Ignis could do to not think of his own despair, his own fears about Prompto.

“Sorry to cut in on this moment, but we need to get these people to safety and figure out how the hell we get to Gralea now.” It was Gladio who had spoken, and Ignis knew he was right.

“What about Prompto?” Noctis wearily asked as he released Ignis and turned to speak to Gladio. 

“We’ll figure that out later,” Gladio gruffly responded. “We have to deal with the here and now of all these people who were just terrorized.”

“You’re right,” Noctis quietly said. He heaved out a sigh. “We’re in Tenebrae now.”

  

+

 

It didn’t feel real to Ignis. There was a jarring silence without Prompto to make a comical or earnest remark about their journey, or a touch on Ignis’ hand or elbow as they walked any staircase, or the familiar, quiet sound of his breath as they sat in silence. It was a tactile absence that Ignis felt too keenly as he sat with Noctis and Gladio after reaching Tenebrae. 

Luckily, he did not have to think about this too long before Aranea Highwind showed up, surprisingly offering assistance to Noctis now that she was in the ‘search and rescue business.’ She was friendlier this time, not that she had ever been particularly cruel. She seemed to now have a bit of empathy for their struggles, and even for Ignis’ blindness. In her own blunt and seemingly detached way, it was a kindness.

Ignis couldn’t see, but there was a somberness over the city of Tenebrae that he could feel, like it was harder to breathe and the shadows in front of his eyes were darker than usual. Or perhaps it was his own mind making him sense those things.

After Aranea led them to her camp, Ignis stayed with Gladio as Noctis left to meet with an old retainer from the House Fleuret. Aranea and her crew were going over particulars and smalltalk about getting to Gralea, and Ignis couldn’t pay attention to any of it. In his mind, he kept picturing Prompto, wondering where he might be at the moment, how badly hurt he was, if he was alone or not—whether one possibility was worse than the other, imagining a hundred different scenarios that Ignis needed to rescue him from.

“Hey. You alright?” Gladio had asked this after they were treated to a meal by Aranea and crew. They had been sitting together at a makeshift camp just outside of Aranea’s airship and Ignis had decided to separate himself from the conversation, exploring a bit of the grounds on his own.

Gladio had apparently followed when he stopped to study flowers at his feet that he assumed were sylleblossoms. Ignis had been standing clutching a flower, lost in thought when he had appeared.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Ignis answered without a beat as he dropped the flower to the ground.

“You don’t sound fine,” Gladio muttered.

Ignis heaved out a big sigh. “All right, out with what you really want to ask.”

Gladio swallowed. “Are you worrying about Prompto?”

Ignis faced him and raised his head, adjusting his posture. “Do I appear worried?”

Gladio hesitated before replying, “Ignis, you and him were attached to the hip for the last few weeks. I was… kind of surprised at first that you two had gotten so close, but it was good for you. I’d understand if you were—”

“We have much to plan for,” Ignis said as he crossed his arms. “With him or without him, we have no choice but to go to Gralea.”

Gladio grunted. “So you’re really going to continue to be all business about the situation?”

“What would you like me to do?” Ignis replied as he threw his hands up. “We have no idea where he is, if he’s hurt, or if he’s dead!" 

Gladio was quiet for a beat. And then, “Why don’t you just admit that you’re worried because you care about him?”

Ignis scoffed, “Well of course I care about him. Aren’t you worried as well?" 

“Of course I’m worried. Kid can’t fight out there on his own and if Ardyn was involved…who knows how bad he could be suffering.”

Ignis sighed again. “Well, we can’t think about that. We have to keep moving forward and hope that we will meet him again in Gralea.”

“Bullshit,” Gladio sneered. 

“What?” 

“I know that’s not what you’re really thinking. I’ve never seen you look so haunted. It’s obvious you’ve been worrying yourself sick about Prompto all day. So why are you acting like everything is fine?”

Ignis grit his teeth and faced Gladio. “Because I’m powerless to do anything to help Prompto right now, so I’d rather not think about it!”

Gladio was quiet and Ignis felt the loudness of his voice in the echo of silence.

“Fine. We won’t talk about it.”

Ignis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I care about him, I really—“

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” Gladio interrupted. “You just think about Gralea and I’ll see what can be done for Prompto.”

Ignis sadly smiled and breathed out a sardonic laugh. “You… really think there’s anything we can do?”

“We owe it to Prompto to try something,” Gladio defended.

Ignis nodded and made a sad smile at Gladio. “You’re right.”

“Breathe,” Gladio told Ignis before gently placing a hand behind his head. “You’re gonna drive yourself crazy trying to keep yourself so put together all the time.” 

They walked together back to camp and it seemed they had been waited on.

“Oi, there they are!” Biggs—or Wedge—Ignis couldn’t remember—was the one who spoke.

“Looking for us?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah, I have news for you boys before you head out,” Aranea’s voice floated over to Ignis as he heard her footsteps approach them in the grass. “I’m going to find your little blonde friend.”

“What?” Ignis uttered in surprise.

“I spoke to your prince, he asked me to search for Prompto.”

Ignis’ mouth dropped. “You would do that for us?”

“Yeah, well, he wasn’t terrible company,” Aranea replied. “Anyway, I’ll be heading out in the morning. I have an idea of where he is.” 

“…Thank you,” Ignis told her, exhaling in gratitude.

“You’re welcome,” Aranea said. She sighed and Ignis felt her come close, placing a hand onto his shoulder.

“You’ve gone through a lot, haven’t you?” Aranea whispered to him, sounding a bit softer than Ignis would imagine she could be. Then again, she had noticed and commented about his eyes earlier. 

“I’m fine. It’s Prompto I’m worried about. He’s… all alone at the mercy of that bastard, Ardyn…” Ignis felt his jaw tighten again as the anger burned through him.

Ignis broke from his tension when he felt Aranea’s hand press into his shoulder.“I said I’ll find him.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks! Been very busy, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Again, I really think there should have been a lot more hugging in FFXV for these stressed boys, but maybe that's just me...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long--but there is more to come! I hope you enjoy this small, but sweet chapter for now.

Ignis was almost glad he couldn’t see Prompto when they found him imprisoned deep within Gralea.

Judging from the gasps Noctis and Gladio made upon finding him and the haggard, quiet breath Ignis heard and recognized as belonging to Prompto, he could only imagine the worst.

“Prompto!” Noctis cried out. 

Ignis heard the clang of metal as they released Prompto from what must have been some kind of restraining device. He heard Prompto’s weak grunt and it sounded as if he collapsed to the ground.

“Are you hurt? Do you need help?” Ignis immediately asked.

“I’m fine,” Prompto answered, although his voice sounded weary and quiet. 

But it was his voice—and Ignis could almost cry being able to hear it again after spending so many days worrying if he would ever hear Prompto’s voice again.

But what had happened to him? Why did he sound so weak?

“Tell me, were you worried about me?” Ignis was almost going to reply, until he realized that the question was directed to Noctis.

“Of course I was. What kind of question is that?” Noctis replied.

Prompto let out a breath of relief. “Of course. That’s why you came, like I believed you would.” 

Ignis heard him stand up, his voice more level with his ears now. “That’s why I told myself I couldn’t die.”

“Prompto…” Noctis let out with a tone of anguish. 

Prompto continued, “Not until I could see you and hear you tell me that I’m not a fake—that I’m the real me.”

Ignis felt a stab in his heart. What had Prompto gone through…that his one resolve to not die was seeing Noctis again?

“I’m sorry,” Noctis quietly told Prompto.

“Don’t be. Everything’s alright now.”

Prompto and Noctis shared a tender laugh and then silence. 

“Maybe you two should get your own private reunion,” Gladio said with a chuckle.

Ignis wished he could find it in himself to smile or laugh too, but he felt something sinking at the pit of his stomach. Was this… jealousy?

Noctis was Prompto’s best friend. Of course he wanted nothing more than to be rescued by him. Of course, Prompto was so happy to see him. Ignis probably wasn’t even a thought to him the whole time he’d been missing. After all, before Ignis’ injury in Altissia, they weren’t that close. After nearly dying, of course Prompto would be happiest to see Noctis.

“Gladio! Iggy!” Prompto said, breaking Ignis out of his thoughts.

“How are you, Iggy?” Prompto asked this as he wrapped his fingers around Ignis’ wrist. As ever, he was always conscious about letting Ignis know when he wanted his attention. Even after all that had happened to him… Prompto still remembered to be this cognizant. 

Ignis felt his heart beat wildly at the touch and warmed at hearing Prompto’s voice. He smirked and said, “Silly boy, you’re asking me how I am?”

“Well… it’s been a while and I haven’t been able to be here for you,” Prompto simply answered in a chiding tone.

Ignis smiled, though his heart sank. Prompto was still this selfless. “I’m the one who should have been there for you…”

“Don’t say that. No one saw it coming. And Noct, I don’t blame you. Not at all,” Prompto said as he turned, releasing his grip on Ignis. “Ardyn… he’s really good at playing tricks on people’s minds.”

“That bastard hasn’t quit tormenting us…” Noctis growled.

Ignis tensed his jaw. Ardyn had been the one to cause so much pain for all them, twisting the knife in the wound with Prompto’s imprisonment. And now he was here in Zegnautus Keep, taunting them. 

But he wanted them to find Prompto, to lure them here…it was almost too easy. But why…?

“Let’s recuperate in the barracks. We’ll need to rest before we take on anyone else,” Gladio interrupted. “And then after, we can finally give that piece of shit the beating he deserves.”

“Right,” Noctis said. “I’m glad we have Prompto back, at least.”

“Heh, I’m just glad I have you all back, too,” Prompto quietly replied.

Noctis and Prompto led the way as Gladio and Ignis walked at the back of the group.

“You okay?” Gladio asked Ignis.

“Yes, of course!” Ignis replied with a smile. “We found Prompto.”

 

+

 

Once they had recuperated a bit in the dormitory, Ignis walked over to the corner of the room where he knew Prompto was resting. 

Ignis quietly called out for him, hoping he was awake. “Prompto?”

“Iggy?” Prompto answered.

Ignis sighed in relief and then smiled. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine. Just… banged and bruised up but I’ll heal… we need to reserve our potions for the coming battles.”

Ignis hmmph’ed and frowned. “Is it bad?”

“Nah, of course it’s not!” Prompto said in a high pitch.

“Prompto, you of all people should be honest with me…”

“It’s…really not that bad, Ignis.” Prompto’s voice sounded quiet, the way it was when they first discovered him. Almost like he didn’t want to be seen or heard.

Ignis tilted his head and wrinkled his brow. “How…bad is it? Did you at least take a potion?”

“Uhh…” Prompto then grew very quiet.

Ignis walked closer to Prompto’s bed and reached out for it with his cane. Then he felt a gentle hand enclose over his wrist and pull him over. 

“Thank you,” Ignis told him.

“Mhmm,” Prompto answered.

“Is it okay to sit down here?” Ignis asked as he felt the edge of the mattress with the back of his legs.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Ignis sat down, placing his cane at the edge of the bed where the railing was. Then he turned to face Prompto.

“May I?” Ignis asked as he raised his bare hands up to reach towards Prompto’s face.

“Uh… sure,” Prompto quietly responded. “But, really, it’s—“

Ignis reached his hands up to Prompto’s jaw and softly felt with his fingertips to find the shape of his face. Then he moved his hands slowly and gently to assess the wounds on Prompto’s face, pressing his fingertips down with the lightest pressure on the parts that were tender. Prompto quietly hissed when Ignis pressed into his left cheekbone.

Ignis let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. “It hurts.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto whispered.

Ignis frowned, and then continued to softly press his fingers along Prompto’s jaw, then traced them down his neck. Prompto shuddered when Ignis felt a softness that shouldn’t have been so inflamed at his throat.

“Oh, Prompto…” Ignis softly let out. He can’t imagine all the pain nor how long he had to endure it. 

“I—It’s fine. It… looks worse than it is,” he breathed out, his breath much shorter this time. 

“I guess it’s a good thing I can’t see then. All these bruises, these cuts…” Ignis pursed his lips. “And that was just your face, what about your arms?”

Ignis didn’t ask before carefully bringing his hands onto Prompto’s biceps, feeling the roughness of scabs and fresh cuts, the tenderness of bruises around his arms. And then he imagined what Prompto must look like underneath his shirt, but he wouldn’t dare to assess further.

“Iggy!” Prompto caught Ignis’ hand as he held his wrist. “It’s fine…”

Ignis sighed and took his hand away from Prompto. “It’s not fine.”

Prompto was quiet and Ignis felt a tangible unease.

“It’s not fine that you were left alone at Ardyn’s mercy. It’s not fine at all that he hurt you this way… that he used you so cruelly—” Ignis stopped himself before he would get carried away with all the anxieties he had in his head the entire week Prompto was missing.

He exhaled deeply. 

“Iggy, I’m okay. Really… it could be a lot worse.”

Ignis darkly laughed. “That’s an awful thing to say, but I suppose it’s true.”

“Well…I still have my eyesight at least!” Prompto brightly said. “Uh… I mean…shit, that wasn’t cool to say, huh?”

Ignis smiled at him and shook his head. “It’s all right. And it’s true—at least you have your sight. All your other senses, too, yes?”

“Uh… yeah,” Prompto quietly said.

“Then… that’s good. Let’s just get you rested and healed now.” Ignis placed a gentle hand on Prompto’s shoulder and gently rubbed his hand comfortingly, his thumb brushing at Prompto’s neck.

Prompto seemed to relax at Ignis’ touch now.

“Well, I took care of the internal wounds, even though I still have the surface ones,” Prompto explained. “I have a feeling Ardyn isn’t going to wait for me to heal up before he strikes again, so we need to save our potions for…more serious injuries.”

Ignis frowned. “Prompto, if you’re still hurt—”

“I’m okay… really!” Prompto placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder this time. “I’ve become stronger, I think… in the time I was away. For a badass guy like me? These bruises ain’t nothin’!”

Ignis smiled, though he knew from the hissing and winces he heard earlier, Prompto was in pain. But he would push through it. Ever as brave as he always was. Perhaps braver, now.

Ignis leaned forward and hugged Prompto close, cradling the back of his head with a palm and being careful not to press too hard where he knew there were bruises on Prompto’s body. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Prompto.” Ignis sighed, letting the tension leave his body as he gently rested his temple against Prompto’s.

“Oh!” Prompto softly uttered in response. Then he held back onto Ignis’ waist and pressed close, digging his chin into Ignis’ shoulder. “I’m glad you are, too.”

Ignis can’t remember the last time he hugged Prompto, or if he had ever been the first one to initiate an embrace—but this felt right, having Prompto in his arms, feeling his warmth and his breath on his skin. Ignis never wanted to let him out of his grasp again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to put a reminder that this story, although canon-compliant, is really only focused on Ignis and Prompto's relationship. Therefore, I felt it was not necessary to add anything in between Tenebrae and finding Prompto in Gralea because I want to keep focus on Ignis & Prompto and you all know what happens anyway! Hope that doesn't bother anyone. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say sorry for taking so long to update this fic. Life has been...quite full of its challenges in the last couple months for me--but things are getting better now! 
> 
> Anyway, I haven't had as much time to write but I really want to get back to this fic and finish writing the rest of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is sad (but also sweet <3)

When everyone had rested up enough, the group moved on through Zegnautus Keep, to an area where Ignis detected what may have been the cause for Noctis’ powers being blocked. The only thing keeping them from reaching it was an obstacle in the form of a locked door.

“Is there no way through?” Ignis mused out loud.

“There’s a way,” Prompto announced, to Ignis’ surprise. For some odd reason, his voice had a tone of defeat in it.

Ignis couldn’t see, but after a few seconds of silence, he heard the beep that signaled granted access as the doors in front of him slid open.

“So, MT’s…they’ve got those code prints. Just like I do,” Prompto continued, his voice carrying the same discomfort and subdued tone.

“Do they?” Noctis asked, doing his best to sound casual. “I never looked.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, his voice sounding even weaker. “So as it turns out… I’m one of them. Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis. 

Ignis wondered if this was a revelation that Prompto discovered after he’d been kidnapped. Hearing the fragile emotion in his voice, Ignis could tell this moment was something Prompto had been fearing for a long time—that’s why he asked Noctis about being real, and not a fake…

“Still…you guys are like, the only friends…I’ve ever known.” Prompto’s voice was wavering a bit now, as if he were about to cry. Ignis both wished he could see Prompto’s face, and yet he never wanted to see what painful expression he might have on right now. “I just hope that things can stay the way they were.”

“Whatever,” Noctis sighed. “Who cares where you were born?”

“I don’t see you turning against us, not now—or ever,” Ignis added, aware that this might not be the best most reassuring statement, but he wanted Prompto to know that no one thought he was an enemy.

“…Thanks, guys,” Prompto replied, not sounding quite improved. “Still, I can’t change where I came from. What I am.”

“Since when does where you come from matter to you?” Noctis asked.

“Hmm?” Prompto questioned, sounding surprised.

Noctis continued, “You never once treated me as a prince!”

Ignis lightly chuckled. “Never so much as a ‘higness’.”

“Come on. We’re done here, Crown citizen,” Noctis told Prompto in a warm voice. 

Gladio moved over to place a hand on Ignis’ arm. They were moving forward. Together.

“You’re one of us, right?” Gladio asked Prompto, sounding casual.

Ignis hung back as Gladio moved forward with Noctis—he noticed that Prompto had not moved yet. 

“Unless… you’d rather not be,” Ignis told him, keeping things light with a smirk.

He hoped to convey to Prompto that his origins didn’t matter, that he still means the same to them all as much as he ever did. 

But it did matter to Prompto… and Ignis has no idea how deep that wound might be. Perhaps after all this was over, he would sit down with Prompto and talk about it.

“Hey, wait up! I can be your eyes again,” Prompto said as Ignis heard his footsteps quickly reach him. “I won’t leave your side, Iggy.” 

Ignis looked down and smiled when he felt Prompto grip his elbow. 

“Thanks, Prompto,” Ignis said as he tightened his grip onto his cane and moved forward.

 

+

 

And just as quickly as Ignis was getting used to having Prompto back at his side, Noctis was taken from them.

Ardyn left Ignis and company in his sinister wake after Noctis was absorbed and trapped inside the Crystal, and Ignis knew there was nothing they could do to get him out of there. The prophetic vision flashed in his mind again, Noctis awakening and then dying upon the throne of Lucis. 

Ignis felt his heart break. 

He thought he had more time. He thought Noctis had more time. He thought they all had more time together, years… time to live. He couldn’t bear this cruelty…that Noctis was to remain inside the crystal until it was time to bring dawn, at which point, he would…

Ignis wrung his fists together, furious—wishing that he had succeeded back then in destroying Ardyn.

“What do we do?” Prompto asked, bringing him back to the present.

“We wait for our king to return,” Ignis replied, astounded his rage hadn’t removed his ability to speak.

“Iggy…” Gladio started, sounding defeated.

“This isn’t fair!” Prompto shouted. 

Gladio growled under his breath. “All this way… and this is how it ends. Ardyn, that fucking bastard…”

Ignis clenched his jaw. “There’s nothing we can do right now to change things! And Ardyn… only the power of the Lucii… only the King can defeat him once he’s matured inside the crystal. Until then, we wait. And prepare.”

He heard a soft clang on the ground where Prompto had been standing.

“Prompto, get a grip,” Gladio said as he walked over. 

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asked.

“He collapsed,” Gladio explained.

“Sorry. I… I’m just… so tired.” Ignis heard the weariness in Prompto’s voice, the waver of tears starting in his throat. 

Ignis let his anger falter for a second as concern took over. They just went through a series of grueling battles against daemons and what was left of poor Ravus’ corrupted body. And now this. Prompto had barely had time to rest from being tortured for days. This was too much for him.

 “Let’s go,” Ignis directed to Gladio. “We need to take care of Prompto.”

“What about Noct?” Prompto asked.

“He’s safe inside the crystal. As for the rest of us… we need to move on before the daemons reach us. Gladio, carry Prompto.”

“Who will watch out for you, then?” Gladio asked him.

“If it’s fighting in the dark that we are to do… then I am the most accustomed for that type of battle,” Ignis told them as he walked back along the bridge and away from the Crystal—his heart breaking ever more with each step.

“Ignis…” Prompto started.

“Let’s go!” Ignis said before he would hear any further protest. “Guide me with your words, but I will lead the way.”

“This is madness,” Gladio started.

“Only you are capable of getting Prompto out of here on your own!” Ignis interrupted. “If we accomplish anything tonight, please do that!"

Gladio sighed. “You got it.”

As they moved through the keep, Gladio and Prompto guided Ignis as he led the way, until daemons came in. 

“Iggy… watch out!”

Ignis used his spell daggers and held his own while Gladio protected Prompto from the swarming daemons,

“There’s too many of them!” Prompto cried. 

“Gladio, pick up Prompto and let’s rush into the next chamber—let me know when we have a clear path,” Ignis ordered.

“What are you gonna do?” Gladio asked.

“Make sure they don’t follow,” Ignis said as he took one of his grenades, preparing to activate it and trap the daemons behind them as he, Gladio, and Prompto escaped.

Ignis wasn’t sure how much more he could handle—even with his eyesight, the amount of monsters inside this keep… it might be too much for one person to take on. Their new strategy had to just be to escape from there alive.

“Iggy, watch it!” Gladio shouted before Ignis got knocked to the ground and struck in the ribs by a daemon’s heavy limbs.

“Gladio, help him! I’ll be okay!” Prompto cried.

Ignis groaned as he fought back and slashed the daemon into smoke. Gladio picked him up by the hand and pressed his back against Ignis’ back.

“I’ll help clear a path,” Gladio told him. Ignis nodded and fought as much as he could before Gladio called to him and Prompto to run to the next clear area towards the exit.

Prompto was running alongside them now and also fighting, but Ignis worried how they would all make it out of here—if there were as many daemons outside as inside Zegnautus Keep, they were in big trouble.

“We’re almost out of here,” Gladio gasped as he returned from slashing down a big daemon, from the sound of it. 

“Shit, even more are coming!” Prompto huddled close to Ignis and Gladio.

“Prompto, stay behind me,” Ignis told him as he placed an protective arm in front of him to push him back. 

“But—Iggy, there’s so many of them—I don’t think that’ll even make a difference,” Prompto told him.

“Where are they all coming from?” Gladio growled.

Ignis heard Prompto’s gun shoot from behind him and Prompto placed a hand on his shoulder before lunging in front of him.

“Prompto, what did I—“

Ignis couldn’t finish his sentence because they were all knocked down by a blast of fire and it sounded like a big daemon was hurling its way towards them. 

“Ignis!” 

It was Prompto who had screamed and then Ignis felt him plummet onto his body, shielding Ignis from a subsequent blunt hit from a daemon.

“Prompto! Ignis!” Gladio hollered from just a few feet away.

Ignis had no idea what was going on with all the noise—but Prompto was still on top of him, not moving.

“Prompto?!” Ignis gasped. He moved his hands up to feel for his shoulders, gently shook them, and received nothing. “Prompto, are you all right?”

He brought his hands up to Prompto’s face now, trying to gently stir him. “Prompto, please wake up!”

Before Ignis could move to check if Prompto was still breathing or had a pulse, he heard a huge crash and a loud sound that resembled some type of engine. The screams of daemons along with the new loud noise drowned out every one of his remaining senses.

Ignis felt Prompto get lifted off of him, then he felt himself get pulled up by the forearm. And it wasn’t Gladio's hands on him.

“How many times am I going to have to rescue you boys?”

The voice was undeniably familiar. It was Aranea.

“Aranea?!” Gladio gasped.

“Who else?” she grumpily retorted. “Now let’s get Specs and Blondie and let’s go!”

“Where are we going? Is Prompto all right?” Ignis asked this just before he felt his shirt get yanked by the chest. 

“We’ll be all right the sooner you get on board! Come on!”

Ignis instinctively turned his head and reached out a hand to try and sense if Prompto was around.

“I’ve got Prompto, Iggy,” Gladio finally told him.

“Right, let’s go!” Aranea pulled Ignis by the arm and they climbed aboard her airship, escaping whilst the nearby daemons got blasted at.

Aranea left Ignis to sit at the floor in her airship. “Rest,” was all she told him.

“Gladio, where’s Prompto? Is he all right?!” Ignis felt his heart still pounding. He didn’t even have time to check for a pulse or if Prompto was breathing.

“He’s alive. We’ll have him looked at in the medical bay,” Aranea told Ignis. “Excuse me, but I have to go pilot this ship and get us out of here.”

“Wait.” Ignis frowned as he finally processed that Aranea Highwind of all people had shown up in the nick of time to save them. “You knew about the plan, didn’t you?”

Aranea breathed out a sigh. “…I knew Ardyn wanted your prince to come here, but I didn’t know why.”

Ignis scowled, hoping to direct it at Aranea. “How dare you—“

“I didn’t know what was going to happen to him!” Aranea snapped before Ignis could even finish his words. “And I thought you all were going to be able to defeat him. I didn’t know that he was…immortal.”

Ignis sighed and wrung his hands into fists. “And Prompto…? Did you know he was here, too?”

“Come on…” Aranea protested.

“Did you?!” Ignis asked, more harshly.

“Iggy,” Gladio cautiously said.

Aranea was silent for a while. “I found him a few days ago. We fought together and I helped him escape from a Magitek production facility. He wanted to go off on his own afterward, to meet up with you all… but Ardyn must have intercepted him. I shouldn’t have let the kid go by himself…” 

A Magitek production facility… that must be where Prompto figured out his origins, Ignis thought to himself. But how could Aranea have just let him go on his own after she had promised to bring him back?

Aranea let out a deep sigh. “Believe me, if I knew either of those boys were going to end up the way they did, I would have—“ 

“You would have what?” Ignis asked.

“Iggy, that’s enough!” Gladio was the one who reprimanded him. Ignis lost the heat for a moment. “Aranea saved our lives. Twice. Isn’t that enough proof she’s on our side?”

“I already told you—I don’t work for that bastard anymore. The last thing I’d want to do is give him what he wants.” Aranea sighed, “That’s why I came here. To help.”

Ignis was silent as he realized how unreasonable he was being. He was just so weary in his heart over both Noctis being lost and Prompto being in danger now.

“We’ll watch over Prompto and help him heal,” Aranea said in a gentler voice. “You two get some rest.”

“Thank you,” Ignis told her.

“Finally, some gratitude,” she sarcastically remarked.

“Sorry,” Ignis exhaled.

“I get your frustration. But do remember that you are alive because of me,” Aranea told him with a bite to her tone. “You could be a bit more grateful, you know?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ignis replied.

“Thank you, Aranea,” Gladio told her.

 

+

 

It was surprisingly calm and quiet inside Aranea’s ship after they escaped Gralea. They traveled for hours before landing for camp and refueling somewhere in Niflheim that was obscure and rural. 

Aranea was willing to take Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto as far as she could to get back to Lucis. She had several pit stops to make along the way, but she offered them shelter and food.

After settling in a bit and getting their own wounds treated, Ignis went to check in on Prompto in the medical bay. Though he insisted Gladio come with him, Gladio declined, saying it was something he should do on his own first. Ignis wondered if Gladio had guessed just how deep his affection for Prompto had grown, and he might have felt a bit embarrassed about it if he weren’t so worried about Prompto. 

When he walked into the medical bay, he heard the soft clack of heels heading towards him.

“I would have thought you’d have come to check on him much sooner,” Aranea told Ignis.

Ignis sighed as he hung his head. “I… wanted to make sure I didn’t interfere with any treatment. Thank you for watching over him. How is he?”

“He’s stable.” Ignis felt Aranea touch his left elbow. “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine.”

Ignis released a heavy breath he hadn’t realized he was keeping in. “Thank goodness.”

Even though he couldn’t see, he still shut his eyes as he sighed in relief and then ran a hand through his unruly hair to calm his nerves. It was then that he realized his glasses had fallen off. Probably during their battle at Zegnautus Keep.

“Here, take a seat. He’s sleeping, but I’ve been watching over him in case anything changes.” Aranea said this as she led Ignis over to a steel chair and guided him to sit.

“Thank you, Aranea,” Ignis quietly said. She was being kind and considerate of his blindness. He felt terrible for his outburtst earlier.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Listen, Aranea, I want to properly apologize for my words before…”

She sharply breathed out of her nose and chuckled. “Don’t bother.”

“But—“

“Although you were rude… I guess I don’t blame you for having your suspicions. And you’ve been through the wringer. Your scars and your blindness… Did Ardyn have something to do with it?”

“Well…” Ignis hesitated in explaining. “I suppose I only have these scars because I fought him.”

“Hmm.” She sighed. “Well, if you want to give me a break and stay here with Prompto, I’d really appreciate it. He should be okay physically, but something tells me his wounds aren’t just physical. Could probably use a friendly face to wake up to.”

“You actually care about him, don’t you?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah… I do. He’s kind of like a cute puppy I accidentally adopted.” Ignis smiled and then he felt Aranea’s hand touch his shoulder. “He really needs those closest to him right now, though. Want to take over for me?”

“Sure, Of course.”

“Good. And Ignis?” 

“Yes?”

“I could be a friend of yours, too. Should you ever need it,” Aranea told him warmly.

“Didn’t I already tell you? We’re allies,” Ignis told her with a grin.

Aranea pressed her fingers into his shoulder. “Good to hear.”

She left Ignis, and he settled into the chair, rested his cane against the wall, and moved his seat closer to Prompto's bed. Ignis could hear his deep, soft breath as he slept, and he was so grateful that Prompto was finally at rest. It was clear now that… Prompto had saved Ignis’ life. Silly, selfless boy. He could have died. 

Ignis reached a hand out and felt for Prompto’s wrist, then gently squeezed it, hoping it wouldn’t wake him up. He was so glad Prompto was alive.

Ignis then felt a surge of emotion, and tears began to well up in his eyes as he thought about Noctis stuck inside the Crystal, and then about Prompto, who he had been so afraid of losing. If it weren’t for Prompto being here, he’s sure he would have felt completely broken.

After about an hour, Ignis heard a faint groan as Prompto came to. He sat up more straightly in his chair, leaning his face towards Prompto.

“Iggy? What are you…” Prompto murmured.

Ignis smiled. “Finally, you’re awake. Do you remember what happened?”

“Uh… kind of. Where are we?”

“On Aranea’s ship,” Ignis explained. “She rescued us and got us out of Gralea. She will take us as far as she can so we can get back to Lucis.”

Prompto hmm’ed in response. Then he and Ignis were quiet for a few awkward seconds.

“Prompto…” Ignis started, “I—“

“Are you okay?” Prompto interrupted.

Ignis breathed out a laugh. “Of course, I’m fine! It was you who I was worried about. You idiot, why did you throw yourself on top of me to get hurt?”

Prompto quietly squeaked in his throat, not saying anything.

“Sorry, I don’t mean ‘idiot’… it’s just…” Ignis sighed in frustration. “I was supposed to be the one who protected you. Not the other way around.”

“Like I was just going to let you get attacked?” Prompto scoffed. “No way!”

Ignis breathed out and smiled. “Well… thank you. You shouldn’t have…”

“Then I would have been the one in that chair looking all huffy and puffy about being saved!”

Ignis quietly chuckled. “I’m glad you’re okay, Prompto.”

Prompto sharply laughed. “Relatively.”

Ignis lost his smile. Prompto must still be processing everything as well. Ignis remembered how broken he sounded back at the keep.

They were both quiet again for a few seconds, though it seemed they were both lost in thought now. 

“Ignis,” Prompto started in a soft voice. “What do we do now?”

Ignis didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t know. He had no idea what to do now that Noctis was stuck inside the Crystal, only to return to bring light back to this dark world, to then take his rightful place on the throne—and die.

“We have to survive until Noctis returns,” Ignis finally said. “And be there with him when he takes his rightful place as King.”

“But… how?” Prompto sounded so quiet and so hopeless.

Ignis deeply sighed. “I don’t know. But I know he will come back. So we should be there to wait for him.”

Prompto sighed deeply and after a few seconds of silence, a sob escaped his throat.

“Prompto..? Are you all right?” Ignis bent forward and searched his hand out until he was able to grasp Prompto’s hand.

“I’m fine,” he said with a thick, woeful voice.

Ignis gently squeezed Prompto’s hand, all he could do at this moment to try and make anything better, to try and show him he wasn’t alone, that he still cared for him.

“It will be all right,” he quietly told Prompto. “I know it doesn’t feel like it now, and there is much to feel sorrow over, but it will be all right, one day. It has to be.” 

“Ignis,” Prompto softly let out. He brought a cool hand up to gently cradle Ignis' jaw, one of his fingers threading through his hair.

Ignis felt his cheeks warm at the touch and his heart raced as he leaned into it, wishing so desperately he could see Prompto’s face. Prompto had not let go of his other hand and Ignis was all too aware and all too happy to feel his touch.

Despite all the sorrow, despite how dark the world seemed to be at the moment, Ignis was so happy to be here with Prompto.

“Thank you,” Prompto finally said.  
  
“For?”

“For being here, for not leaving me alone,” Prompto told him. 

Ignis brought a hand up to the one Prompto had on his face and he gently covered it with his own palm. “I would never.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still to be continued...! probably 2 or 3 more chapters until I finish this story


	8. Chapter 8

Ignis stayed with Prompto for a long while at his bedside, until they were able to be somewhat cheerful. Then Gladio took up the post and visited with Prompto. When Ignis was alone, he took the time to sit and really think about what he, Prompto, and Gladio should do next. What could they even do?

Ignis only had so much to go on with his brief vision of the prophecy given to him by Pryna—it wasn’t like he knew how many years it would be until Noctis returned, if they had to do something in order to get the Crystal back to Lucis, if anything might be done to it in the time that Noctis was gone. Or if they were supposed to just wait after they returned to Lucis and trust that everything would happen as prophesied. 

Ignis didn’t know anything for certain. Except for the fact that one day he’d be there for Noctis, his king.

But if the world was going to be completely shrouded in darkness at all times, it meant that the world would become a much more dangerous place. Ignis thought with frustration at how much help he still needed to fight. Prompto almost died to save him, and if it weren’t for Aranea intervening, they might have all died in Gralea.

If the world descending into darkness meant that more daemons would be crawling all over this world… Ignis couldn’t let Prompto, Gladio, or anyone else get hurt on his behalf again.

In the meantime, making sure they all got back to Lucis to safely recover was the priority. The journey to get back would take a few weeks, so there would be a lot of downtime in Aranea’s ship. And it was necessary time for planning. 

“You need to be prepared for the world you’re going back to,” Aranea said one night as they were all seated at dinner.

She sighed, “There’s been a lot of death in Lucis.” 

“Death?” Prompto questioned.

“With no light, the daemons no longer have a curfew—they get to hunt all the time now,” Ignis mused out loud. “And those left without shelter or anywhere to hide…they don’t stand a chance of survival.”

“Cities with light like your Lestallum are still safe, or at least as protected as they could be,” Aranea continued. “But that means there is going to be mass exodus to safe cities, then eventually there will be overcrowding, and that is going to incite a civil struggle. If you thought you had problems with war refugees before…”

Aranea groaned and then took a drink from what Ignis assumed was a glass of alcohol.

Gladio started, “So…”

“So…. we’re basically screwed until your prince can return and bring the light back to this world,” Aranea bitterly finished. “And I’ve got Niflheim to worry about—don’t know what you boys will do now that no one sits upon the Lucian throne.”

“More and more people will die as long as the dark scourge is upon Eos,” Ignis thought out loud with a shudder.

“Surely there’s something that can be done,” Prompto protested. “The Kingsglaive, they can protect towns and cities, right?”

“And the Crown City?” Gladio asked, not answering Prompto’s question. 

“I wouldn’t bother going back. It’s destroyed,” Aranea replied.

“So… where can we go?” Prompto asked.

“We can go to Lestallum—I’ll have to go back there anyway,” Gladio announced.

“Ignis? You think we should go to Lestallum, too?”

Ignis was quiet. He thought about his duty as a royal retainer…with no king to answer to… how would the kingdom be managed? Who was in charge of it now? And how could Ignis ever return to the station he was at…while he was still blind and incapable of fighting daemons on his own?

“Ignis?” Prompto questioned again, sounding concerned.

“Lestallum seems like a good first route. From there, we can figure it out,” Ignis finally replied.

“I’ll get you boys to the easternmost port in Niflheim. I’m afraid from there, you’re on your own,” Aranea told them. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

  

+

 

Prompto had recovered quickly from the wounds he received in Gralea, so he spent much of his free time in those few weeks with Ignis and Gladio, and sometimes with Aranea when she wasn’t too busy. 

However, Ignis noticed that something was off about him—even though he couldn’t see, he could sense a sadness from Prompto with his quiet voice, subdued tone, the way he seemed to sit still a lot more, and all the occasional heavy sighs.

It was clear to Ignis that something had happened to Prompto--it was more than getting beaten and tortured, it was more than the grief of losing Noctis. It was like a palpable anxiety was bleeding out of Prompto and Ignis wanted to help alleviate it some way.

It was on one of the days that Ignis was sitting with Prompto, camped in the mountains, that he finally decided to address his concerns. They had made a campfire, creating a nostalgic atmosphere that was both comforting and heartbreaking without Noctis in their company. But for now, it seemed to be the best place and time to have a conversation since they were alone. 

“Prompto… is everything all right with you?” Ignis asked.

“Huh?” Prompto asked.

“Erm, it’s just that… well, I know it’s been hard with Noctis being gone.” Ignis swallowed. “But I get the feeling that… there’s something else that has been making you…not quite yourself.”

Prompto was quiet and didn’t answer right away, so Ignis only heard the sparks of the fire in front of them.

“…To tell you the truth, I’ve… been kind of not myself for a while now.” Prompto breathed out a weak laugh.

Ignis tilted his head. “Something happened, didn’t it? Something while you were missing…?”

Prompto was quiet again and heavily sighed.

“You don’t have to tell me about it, I’m sorry for prying…” Ignis cleared his throat, mentally berating himself for his lack of tact.

“It’s okay. It’s just… I’m not even sure I’m ready to start talking about it.”

Ignis turned the corners of his lips into what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Then you don’t need to. Not until you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Ignis,” Prompto told him. 

It was quiet between them for about a minute and Ignis felt that there was still the tension of something unsaid. As much as he wanted to know what was going on with Prompto, he knew he had to respect his privacy.

“What a cheerful pair you two look,” Gladio said as he approached, taking a seat next to Ignis.

Ignis breathed out a sarcastic laugh. “Is anyone cheerful these days?”

Gladio sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

“No, it’s fine—I mean if Gladio’s the one doing the cheering up… something’s wrong,” Prompto said with a wry nervous laugh.

Ignis sighed. How long was this going to go on? How many years might it take until Noctis returned? How would they survive it?

He stood up and picked up the cane resting at his seat. “Maybe a bit of fresh air and walking could do us good.”

“It’s dark out,” Gladio interjected.

“It’s always dark out for me,” Ignis replied.

“I didn’t—um—“

Ignis smiled and reached forward to lightly clap a hand on Gladio’s elbow. “When did you start to get so flustered about offending me? You know I don’t take it personally. You can come with me.” Ignis turned around. “And you too, Prompto?” 

“Uh… if it’s okay with you both, I think I’ll stay here,” Prompto replied.

“Oh,” Ignis said, feeling his heart drop.

“Well, I’ll go with you, Iggy,” Gladio said before clapping a hand onto his shoulder.

Ignis nodded. “Okay. Well, we’ll see you soon, Prompto.”

Prompto just uttered out a soft ‘mhmm’ and that was it. Something was wrong.

 

+

 

There were more cautious conversations like this which led to dead ends for Ignis, and he was starting to lose hope that he would ever get to the bottom of what was hurting Prompto. He was also beginning to lose heart, lamenting that the warmth and joy he usually felt with Prompto was mostly gone. He wanted the light to return to Prompto so badly; it was like another sun had disappeared from the world.

And then one day, Prompto surprised him.

Ignis was sitting alone alongside a window in Aranea’s airship as it flew through the air

“Hey, Ignis…!” Prompto sounded a bit nervous, but already a bit brighter than usual.

“Prompto, hello,” Ignis said.

“Havin’ fun out here?” Prompto asked. Ignis felt him plop down to sit next to him, and he smiled.

“I suppose as much fun as someone can have flying somewhere with no view.”

“Oh. I didn’t mean to—“ 

Ignis laughed. “You and Gladio are still so sensitive about my blindness…”

“Yeah. Well…better to be sensitive than not, right?”

Ignis tilted his head. “Yes.”

They were quiet for a while, until Prompto finally said, “So, we’re really going home, huh? Whatever that means. Crown City is destroyed… I wonder how my—well, I’m sure my parents are alright.”

Ignis silently thought to himself about his own family. He hoped they were alright, though it had been years since he had even seen his parents in person.

“Right.” Prompto sighed. “They were never really my parents—I was adopted. And now I know why… Still, they weren’t home a lot. I’d feel bad that I don’t really miss them, but... I doubt they miss me. Now, it makes sense why they treated me more like a housecat that could take care of itself most of the time.”

Ignis swallowed, feeling that finally Prompto had touched upon something that had been hurting him for a while. He wasn’t sure it was The Thing that had been drowning his light lately, but it was something.

“Your home and your family could be with us now,” Ignis told Prompto. “It has been for the last few months, after all. We wouldn’t leave you alone.”

“Thank you, Ignis…” Prompto sighed. “You know, I only went on this trip as Noct’s friend at first. Ha, ‘course you know that!”

Ignis smiled, hoping to encourage all this rambling that he sensed was actually Prompto finally getting a lot of unspoken feelings off of his chest.

“I was never a royal retainer… but,” Prompto continued, “It feels like I have a duty to him now, too.”

“Well, either way… you’re one of us now,” Ignis replied. “So you’re staying with us—as long as you would like to, anyway. Gladio and I will always be glad to have you.”

Prompto was quiet and Ignis wished he could see his face, to see if any of this conversation was helping. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Ignis—I…” Ignis heard Prompto begin to sob, so he turned to face him, carefully reaching a hand out.

“Prompto?”

“It’s fine. I’m just so tired, Iggy…”

“I know. I know you are.” Ignis placed a hand on Prompto’s wrist and gently squeezed it in hopes to provide comfort.

Prompto turned his wrist in Ignis’ hand and then gently pulled away. “You know… I tried to burn this mark off. Hah, didn’t work… and Aranea healed the wound before it could scar. But at least…it did some good to help Noct…right?”

“Prompto…”

“A lot of good that did,” Prompto continued in a bitter tone, “Just helped him get into that crystal even faster so he could be stuck in it for who knows how long—and we just left him there!”

Ignis swallowed and stood up, facing Prompto now. “You having that mark on your wrist doesn’t change anything.”

“But it does!” Prompto protested in a cracked, heavy voice. “It changed the way… I thought about my whole life… I never felt I belonged and—now I know why, what I was supposed to be from the start—“

“Prompto,” Ignis interjected. “None of that matters—you are who you are now.”

Prompto grew quiet, his weeping finally subsiding.

Ignis’ heart felt heavy. He had to approach this carefully or risk causing further damage. He breathed in deep and placed a hand back on Prompto’s wrist.

Ignis gently stroked Prompto’s wrist and spoke quietly, “I know that I don’t completely understand what happened to you, and I meant it—only tell me when you’re ready. But whatever it was, whatever you learned about yourself, whatever you know now—please know that it doesn’t change anything for me. And what I mean by that is you belong with me and Gladio and you belong in Lucis. We’re going home, all of us.”

Prompto exhaled a shuddering breath but didn’t say anything.

“Don’t doubt yourself. And don’t doubt how much you mean to us,” Ignis told him. Then he smiled. “You’re with us because we want you with us. And that’s that.”

Prompto quietly sniffled, so Ignis took his hand from his wrist and searched for a handkerchief in his pockets to give to Prompto. But before he could find it, Prompto spoke again.

“Iggy…?”

Ignis faced Prompto again. “Yes?”

“Thank you,” Prompto told him, still sounding soft, but noticeably happier.

Ignis felt his mouth curl into a grin. “You don’t need to thank me. But you are always welcome.”

 

+

 

A couple days after that conversation, Aranea’s airship arrived at the busiest port at Niflheim’s easternmost border. Aranea notified the men when they arrived and she and the main crew disembarked to see them off.

“Well boys, this is goodbye,” Aranea started with a cheery, matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

“Thank you for all your help, Aranea,” Gladio said.

“Yeah, Aranea, you’re a real lifesaver!” Prompto told her.

“Eh, well, I didn’t do it on my own,” she replied.

“Biggs and Wedge, right? Thank you, too!” Prompto told them, and it sounded like he gave them high fives, from what Ignis could tell.

“Yes, thank you all very much for your hospitality and care,” Ignis said.

“Oi, no problem!”

“Just try and survive out there now!”

“You guys will be okay, right?” Aranea said, her voice soft. Ignis felt her come close, so he met her halfway.

“Aranea… thank you. For everything,” Ignis told her as he cordially stretched out a hand for her to shake.

Aranea took Ignis’ hand and enclosed it between both of her hands. “You’re welcome, Ignis. After all, we’re allies.”

Ignis smiled at that.

“Well, we’re gonna go now,” Aranea said as she let go of Ignis. “The empire may have been corrupted for a long time, but with all the highest positions of leadership vacant now…that puts me up in the running for de facto leader of Niflheim. Perhaps in time… there may be more friendly communication between Niflheim and Lucis.” 

“Well… you’re always welcome in Lucis—we’ll work to change things for the better. And if there’s anything we can do to repay the favor…” Gladio started.

“Thanks. I appreciate it,” Aranea replied.

“Aranea…?” Prompto asked.

“Yes?”

“We’ll see you again… right?”

Ignis heard her walk over to Prompto and then he heard what sounded like a kiss.

“You gonna miss me, kiddo?” Aranea asked Prompto.

“What? No! I mean,” Prompto sputtered, “Well yeah, but—“

Aranea softly chuckled. “I’ll miss you, too, Prom. Stay out of trouble this time. I don’t want to have to rescue you again any time soon, you got that?”

“Got it…” Prompto said, a bit breathlessly.

“Farewell, boys,” she said before walking away for good, the engines on the airship whirring until it finally took off.

“Well, well… a kiss on the cheek from Miss Aranea Highwind? You’re really goin’ places, Prompto!” Gladio teased.

“Please—she’s like my cool aunt!” Prompto protested.

Ignis smiled. “Aranea really has been a blessing to us, hasn’t she?”

 

+

 

Despite the darkness that had descended, ferries were still available to carry passengers back to Lucis and soon enough, Ignis and the others were aboard a ferry that would take them across the great body of water to a land that was more dangerous than when they had left it. 

The air was thick with a pre-storm humidity, and Ignis hoped they would survive this last trip to get back to Lucis.

“Ignis, do you have a plan?” Gladio asked.

He and Ignis were standing along the railing of the ferry while Prompto was inside taking a nap. He still had far less energy than usual and had unintentionally fallen asleep. Ignis decided to take this time to discuss something important with Gladio.

“You can always stay with us in Lestallum,” Gladio continued.

“I’m not sure yet where I will go,” Ignis shortly replied. 

“Then… wherever you go, stay with Prompto. I know you want to.” Gladio had gently told this to Ignis in a quiet voice.

Ignis swallowed and shook his head. “I won’t do that to him.”

“Do what? He would love to stay with you, are you kidding?”

“He should go with you,” Ignis argued, crossing his arms as he felt the cold chill at his torso.

“What?” Gladio asked, sounding surprised.

“He needs to recover his strength. It’ll be better for him to stay with you. If he stayed with me… he’d only try and help me.”

“And then what? You’d live on your own, blind? I mean… Iggy… “

“It’s fine. You’re right… I am blind. But i can’t spend the rest of my life needing someone to take care of me. We’re all in the dark now.”

“You can’t expect Prompto to go for that,” Gladio argued.

Ignis swallowed. “Well, it’s my choice. He should respect that.”

“And what about his choice?”

Ignis turned to his friend, doing his best to glare. “Gladio. I don’t have a purpose anymore. Nothing more than to wait for my king to wake up and fulfill his destiny. My whole life was devoted to the purpose of protecting Noctis. And I failed. Do you understand?”

“No,” Gladio bitterly replied.

Ignis sighed. “I… failed to protect Noctis. I almost got Prompto killed because he saved me from getting hurt. Who’s to say that if I had my sight… maybe Noct still would have been with us, Prompto wouldn’t have got hurt, and…”

“There’s no use thinking about what could have happened,” Gladio snapped. “What matters is we’re all still alive and we can move forward.”

Ignis shook his head. “Not like this. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Can’t do what?”

“Be someone that you and Prompto have to take care of, risk your lives for.”

Gladio heaved a big sigh. “It’s not like either of us mind giving you a hand every now and then.”

“Gladio…it’s killing me.” Ignis placed a trembling hand onto his shoulder. “I’m not saying I want to leave you both, but… it’s the only way. It’s the only way I can get better and not be someone else’s burden.”

“You’re not a—“

“Yes, I am. You know that,” Ignis interrupted. “It’s a burden to protect someone who can’t protect themselves, even with the best of intentions. I will not be a burden to you and Prompto anymore. You already have enough to deal with.”

“And you more than anyone else.” 

“But I will be able to live for myself again. And Prompto… he’s been through so much… you know if I stayed with him, he would only worry about me, try and help me with everything.” Ignis sighed. “He deserves to live for himself, too.”

“Ignis, you can’t be alone…”

“You know if you were me, you would feel the same way. I already told you, if I couldn’t keep up, I would bow out. Well, I can’t keep up anymore.”

Gladio was silent for a while, until he exhaled a deep breath. “So what are you going to do?”

“Prepare for the return of our king. Rebuild my strength. Learn how to live on my own without an aid. To face the darkness upon us and to be ready for the day when Noctis returns… I have to be able to hold my own in order to be at his side once more. I can’t afford to be someone who needs protection when I should be the one doing the protecting.”

Gladio heaved a sigh. “I guess I understand.”

Ignis smiled. “Knew you would.”

“Still… that’s gonna be a rough blow for the kid.”

“Prompto will understand. It’s for the best, for all of us.”

 

+

 

When the three men had landed on Lucian ground, there was a travel station where they could arrange for car, bus, and train travel. They were lucky they had gathered enough money on their journey to be able to afford the inflated travel costs—now that conditions were much more dangerous and safe travel throughout Lucis was a luxury.

Ignis planned to take a bus to a train station, where he would gather information on the safest places to travel until he decided where to go. From there, he could figure out how to make himself useful and support his own living. Gladio was going to Lestallum and he hoped Prompto would go with him.

Ignis of course hadn’t discussed any of his plans with Prompto on the ferry, and now was the time to tell him while Gladio went into the travel station to obtain their transportation tickets.

Ignis and Prompto sat on one of the few covered benches just outside of the travel station. The air felt wet, and Ignis could sense rain coming, which might make travel even more inconvenient.

“So… we’re going to Lestallum, huh?” Prompto started. 

Ignis breathed in deep to prepare himself for what he was about to do. “Well, you and Gladio are.”

“You’re… not?”

“I’m going somewhere else,” Ignis replied.

“Oh—do you have something important to do? I can go with you—I can be there to help you!”

 “No, you don’t need to help me anymore,” Ignis told Prompto.

Prompto was quiet for a bit. “Since when have you been planning not to go with us?” 

“I’ve thought about it with very much consideration if that’s what you’re asking,” Ignis replied. “I need to be on my own to adapt to living a blind life without an aid. Having you with me as a helper… it would defeat the purpose.”

Prompto made a creaking sound in his throat. “What happened to you saying that you and Gladio would have me? That we would all be going home together? Was that a lie?”

“No, of course it wasn’t! You’re welcome to be with Gladio and Iris—“

“So it’s just you who doesn’t want me around,” Prompto scoffed.

“That’s not true,” Ignis said with a frustrated tone. “I just—can’t go on living with needing a helper. And the only way I’m going to learn to live without help is to be alone.”

Prompto quickly stood up. “Why are you going back to that not needing help bullshit? After everything we’ve been through? Isn’t now the time that we most need to be together?”

“You’ll be alright without me.” Ignis also stood up now, close enough to feel Prompto’s quick breath on him. “Better off, probably, now that you won’t need to help me anymore.”

Prompto was silent for a long time. “Fine. I… I guess I’ll go with Gladio to Lestallum or make myself useful at the Hammerhead or…” Prompto huffed out a sigh. “For fuck’s sake, Iggy, why won’t you let me just go with you?”

“If you were with me, would you promise not to try and help me?” Ignis asked.

“Well... of course I wouldn't NOT help you, but Iggy—”

“Then you can’t be with me,” Ignis exhaled.

“You’re for real going to try and not let anyone help you out ever? Ignis, what—“

“I’m done being the handicapped member,” Ignis interrupted. Prompto went quiet. “And until I can at least walk without needing you to be there to catch me in case I stumble…I’m not fit to protect anyone. It’s unacceptable.”

“So going out on your own when the world is the most dangerous it’s ever been is your solution?” Prompto asked with a harsh tone.

Ignis swallowed. “The danger is exactly why I need to do this.”

“Ignis… just… let me go with you,” Prompto quietly pleaded. “I’ll try—I’ll try to not help you. I just don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Because I’m blind? Because you’re worried I can’t take care of myself?” Ignis sighed. This was exactly why he needed to be alone, and although he would love for Prompto to be with him—he didn’t know if he could handle Prompto’s prime motivation for staying with him to be that he wanted to take care of him. Again. Ignis didn’t want to subject him to that, let alone the risk of Prompto getting hurt on his behalf again.

“This is exactly why I need to be alone,” Ignis said in a stern voice. “How will I ever learn to be on my own if I always have you there? And you should focus on getting stronger, too. It’s for the best, for both of us.”

Prompto seemed unable to come up with words to respond, and only made frustrated groans and paced. “Whatever happened to you saying you would never leave me to be alone?”

“You won’t be alone. Not if you go with Gladio,” Ignis told him in reassurance.

“But you’re still leaving me!” Prompto shouted.

“Prompto, please…” Ignis bit at his lip in frustration. “Go to Lestallum with Gladio. My mind has been made—you’re not coming with me. And if you try to follow me, I’ll just move on until I’m alone again.”

Prompto didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Huh… Wow.” His breathing sounded heavy, as if he were in pain. “Didn’t think you were the lying type, but you find out something new everyday, huh?”

Ignis felt a pang in his chest. “Prompto…”

“I don’t get it. I don’t get why you’re going back to this, after everything…” Prompto sniffed. “But if you ever change your mind, if you don’t want to be alone anymore, I’ll still be here. Or in Lestallum, I guess.”

“You don’t have to say that. You don’t have to wait for me,” Ignis told him, his heart hurting at how selfless Prompto was, even after being rejected.

“I know I don’t,” Prompto replied. “That’s why I said it. And I actually mean the things I say.”

Ignis swallowed as he crossed his arms in front of him. He knew that the way he orchestrated this conversation was going to make Prompto resent him, and he hoped that would make it easier for the separation. Even when he wanted so badly for Prompto to stay with him. It was for the best to give Prompto a chance to live on his own—without having to worry about Ignis. 

“So this is goodbye?” It was Gladio who spoke, not quite breaking the tension between Ignis and Prompto when he walked up to them.

“Yes,” Ignis told Gladio, turning to face him.

Gladio inhaled deeply, then said. “Well, I know this is what you want but… I really hope you’ll be okay on your own.”

“Thanks,” Ignis told him with a smile.

“Wait—you knew?!” Prompto blurted out. “And you’re cool with this insanity?”

“It’s not my choice to make,” Gladio responded. Ignis heard him move forward and then felt Gladio’s arms wrap around him. “Be well, Ignis. You know how to contact me.”

“I do,” Ignis said as he softly held him in return. “Take care.”

Gladio stepped away from Ignis and it was quiet for a few seconds.

“Prompto?” Gladio questioned.

“I’m not saying goodbye,” Prompto bitterly replied. “Because I’m going to see you again, Ignis. You hear me? This isn’t goodbye!”

Ignis looked downward, an instinct of shame even when he couldn’t see.

“That’s fine, if you don’t want to say goodbye,” he told Prompto.

“Are you two really not going to say goodbye to each other?” Gladio asked, scoffing.

“Prompto’s right,” Ignis told him. “This isn’t goodbye. When I am able to, I will rejoin you. Until then… please take care of yourself, Prompto.”

Prompto huffed out a scoff. “See you later!”

Ignis heard the brush of the gravel and ensuing footsteps.

“Prompto!” Gladio shouted.

Ignis sighed. “He’s walked away, hasn’t he?”

“Iggy…” Gladio sounded quieter now. “I told you he wouldn’t take it well.”

Ignis sadly smiled and squared his shoulders. “It’s fine. It’s for the best. Take care of him for me, Gladio.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how late this chapter update is! and for how bittersweet this chapter ended up being ;__; but there are still a couple more chapters to come (which I will hopefully update much sooner since those are partially written!)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is still keeping up with this story <3


	9. Chapter 9

Ignis had left on his own. However, unknown to anyone except for Gladio, he made his way to Lestallum, staying at an inn on the outskirts of the city. He would be as far as possible away from Prompto and Gladio as he could be while residing in the same city.

Lestallum was the most logical place Ignis could be, not only for being the safest city in Lucis, but also being the city in Lucis with the most worldly knowledge, resources, and the most practical advantages to a visually-impaired life. Ignis told Gladio of this plan just after Prompto had left them both at the travel station—and he agreed to heed Ignis’ wishes of independence.

Ignis eventually arranged to have a more permanent living situation, securing a 2nd floor studio space above an electronics repair shop. And it wasn’t long before he found a job as a transcriber/typist for the radio announcements. It was an after-hours job, but for Ignis, and for someone who had to live in a dark world constantly, working through the middle of the night wasn’t an issue for him. He liked being useful, and he was proud to still have lightning-quick typing speed as he flawlessly transcribed reports.

As Ignis settled into his studio and his new job, he learned how to live in this new world as a blind man. He cultivated a living space that was comfortable and practical for his needs, and he decided to take regular walks around the neighborhood, growing accustomed to the particular street and city sounds around him and becoming a dedicated observer of the world. Stairs were still a challenge, and Ignis worked to learn his neighborhood by memorizing familiar sounds and geography through spatial awareness, doing this discreetly at times of the day he was sure that no one he knew might be able to spot him. And as for keeping his presence in Lestallum a secret (mostly from Prompto), he left his hair down, unstyled and soft, so that he might be harder to recognize for anyone who previously knew what he looked like and could have recognized him as a royal retainer with his previous hairstyle.

Ignis' life was mostly solitary, but Ignis grew more confident each time he found that he could go longer and longer without bumping into anything when he walked around his studio and eventually around the neighborhood. He started cooking a few things again and regrew confidence in his ability to live the life at home that he wanted to. Having a routine and a job that he was meant to be accountable for, and having that anonymity, just being one of the people here in Lestallum, he quickly began to feel less like a ghost of his former self. And strangely, he started to feel like he had a normal life--as normal as it could be in the darkest period of the world he lived in.

Ignis went on like this for a few months, checking in with Gladio via telephone every few weeks to gather how he and Prompto were doing. It was a burden to put on Gladio, to keep this secret, but Ignis' loyal friend was relieved when Ignis told him that he decided to stay in Lestallum. Gladio told him that he would be glad to keep a secret if that meant Ignis would be safe and he would be able to check in on him from time to time.

Sometimes Ignis got the urge to check in on Prompto, to perhaps go visit—but he knew Prompto was doing well. Gladio would give him updates during their phone calls and sometimes Ignis could hear Prompto in the background sounding chipper or annoyed at Gladio—when he of course had no idea it was Ignis calling.

But one day, Gladio didn’t have any news about Prompto.

“How’s Prompto?” Ignis asked during one of their late night chats, just after he had finished transcribing a report.

“He’s… okay, I think,” Gladio answered.

“Why do you sound unsure? Has something happened?”

Gladio sighed. “Iggy… He’s gone.” 

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Ignis felt his heart race.

“Don’t worry—he’s not hurt or anything. I hope. But… he’s gone. He left.”

“Left? Left where?”

“Cor came around, was asking if any of us wanted to start hunting daemons to help protect communities throughout Lucis. Prompto volunteered to go help out at Hammerhead.”

“But there’s hardly any light over there.”

“Which is why he wanted to go.” 

Ignis felt heat boil up in his chest. “Why didn’t you go with him?” 

Gladio groaned. “Look, I’m taking care of Iris and it's important for me to manage things here—and he said he wanted to go alone. Plus—I can’t leave you alone here in Lestallum.”

“Gladio!” Ignis growled. “Are you telling me that you let Prompto go off on his own because you think I can’t take care of myself?” 

“N-no—Ignis, that’s not it! It’s just. If you were truly alone, then…”

“Then, what? Haven't I been on my own for the last three months, Gladio?"

"I'm just saying... I like knowing that you are all right. If I went out for weeks at a time, without being able to contact you..." Gladio sighed. 

After a beat of silence, Ignis asked, "Would you be saying this if I had my eyesight?”

“If you had your eyesight, we never would have been separated in the first place," Gladio replied.

Ignis heaved out a frustrated sigh. “I know that…”

“Look—if you care so much about Prompto, why did you want to keep this a secret? Why didn’t you tell him the truth?” Gladio sighed. “He was real broken up about you leaving, and it’s been hell to have to lie to him everyday. This might be good for him, help him to move on.”

“Move on?” Ignis repeated. “I was never going to be gone for good—I was going to—“

“You were going to be selfish and come back when you chose to, leaving Prompto in the dark the whole time—this whole time it’s been _your_  choice! And now you’re upset that he’s made a choice of his own? You wanted him to still be here for when you decided you were ready to come back? Tell me—how is putting your own agenda above what Prompto wants and keeping the truth from Prompto caring about him?”

Ignis was quiet, unable to speak for a few seconds, the blood having rushed out of his face. Everything Gladio said was right. Ignis thought that…being on his own was doing Prompto good, that when he came back he would be strong so that Prompto wouldn’t have to worry about him.

But it was selfish, wasn’t it? To think Prompto would wait for him. To be upset at Gladio for not going with him to Hammerhead when Ignis himself decided to leave Prompto.

“Ignis?”

Ignis was still silent.

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right… I’ve been horrible and selfish. How could I be so stupid? “

Ignis felt tears well up in his eyes and throat and he pressed the phone against his temple briefly to relieve some tension.

“I thought I was only doing right by him with not wanting him to take care of me—but how selfish and vain to think he would want to still be there when I returned, without ever knowing if I would—after he thinks I abandoned him—and I told him I would never leave him alone—and—“

“Iggy—look, I got heated. I didn’t mean everything I said.” Gladio sighed. “I know you were trying to do all this for Prompto’s benefit. I know you weren’t trying to be selfish, you were trying to be the opposite.”

“But isn’t it selfish to want forgiveness? Especially when you don’t deserve it?”

“Ignis…”

“I’ve only been thinking of myself and my perspective. Even though I thought I was doing what was best for Prompto… he didn’t think it was best. And I thought I knew better than him. But… who even knows if now…” Ignis sighed. “He must hate me. He didn’t even want to say goodbye to me.”

“Because it wasn’t goodbye for him.” Gladio sighed.

“Well… time will tell, won’t it?”

 

+

 

And time did tell. 

Three months later-six months since Ignis had returned to Lestallum, he heard a knock at his door.

And it wasn’t the secret knock pattern that he and Gladio agreed upon.

Ignis stood up from his small dining table and walked to the door—no longer needing a cane to know how to get around his apartment without bumping into anything. He had memorized all the dimensions and all the textures of each piece of furniture. He could even recognize footsteps and know if it was the shop manager from below or his supervisor from the radio coming to pick up the reports that Ignis had transcribed.

Whoever this was…Ignis hadn’t heard these footsteps here before.

They knocked again, three times in quick succession.

Ignis stood by the door and answered, “Hello, who is it?”

“It’s me,” the person replied behind the door.

Ignis froze as he recognized that voice. Even after all this time. Even before that person followed up to identify themselves.

“Ignis, it’s Prompto.”

Ignis felt a hot flush overcome him from his head to his toes. He hadn’t expected this to happen, even though he’d imagined it about a hundred times before he went to sleep—the dream of Prompto arriving unexpectedly at his studio, doing his best to imagine Prompto’s warm laugh, soft voice, and soft touches to both comfort and torture him until he slipped into unconsciousness.

Ignis thought a dream was all it was ever going to be.

“It is you, Ignis, isn’t it?” Prompto followed up. “Or if it’s not… Uh, sorry, I made a mistake—but the old guy downstairs said you lived here, so…”

As Prompto’s voice trailed off, Ignis took in a deep breath and reached to unlock the door, swallowing at the last click before he opened the door.

“It’s me,” was all Ignis said.

Prompto was quiet for a couple seconds.

Ignis felt his heart pound against his chest but he didn’t know how to break the silence.

“It’s really you,” Prompto said in a quiet voice, sounding as if his throat were dry.

“Yes.” Ignis then cleared his throat and realized he was keeping Prompto out in the hallway. “Would you… like to come in?”

“Yeah! I mean… Uh, I know that I didn’t say anything before coming here and…”

"Come inside, we’ll talk.”

“Yeah.”

Ignis stood with the door wide open and waited for Prompto to walk in. His steps sounded heavier than before, and he smelled like worn leather.

“How did you know…where to find me?” Ignis asked as soon as he closed the door.

“Gladio told me.”

Ignis swallowed. Had Gladio told him everything?

“Surprised to see me?” Prompto asked, not sounding as angry as Ignis imagined he might be if he knew the truth. “I mean—shit…. I didn’t mean—well, you know what I—”

“I know what you meant,” Ignis said with a grin. “And… yes, actually.”

“I’m sorry I took so long to come see you…”

Ignis shook his head as he crossed his arms. “Don’t be.”

They were quiet for several beats. The windchimes outsides Iggy’s apartment tinkling and the wind making the only other sound until Ignis heard Prompto swallow and lick his lips.

“Well, I am sorry all the same.”

“You didn’t have to come find me,” Ignis told Prompto.

“Well… I wanted to.”

Ignis finally sighed, and then smiled towards Prompto. “I’m glad you did.”

He heard Prompto breathe lightly out of his nose, as if in relief. “Good! Let’s catch up!”

Then Prompto walked around the small studio space and it sounded like he plopped onto Ignis’ suede futon in the half of his studio that was mean to be both his living room and dining room.

Ignis cleared his throat as he took a couple slow steps to follow Prompto. “How much did Gladio tell you?”

“Everything. I think,” Prompto answered.

“Which is…?”

“You’ve been here in Lestallum the whole time.”

Ignis swallowed, and then nodded.

“That you’re doing pretty well for yourself,” Prompto continued. “I mean, look at you, Iggy—you did it! You have your own place, your own job, you look good—I mean you always look good—but you look… good, you know?”

“Are you angry with me?”

“Angry?” Prompto was quiet. “I was. For a bit. And then… I was just glad you were alive.”

“I understand if you’re angry,” Ignis pressed. Prompto sounded too happy to see him, he couldn’t believe it.

“I’m not—really,” Prompto stodd up and walked over to Ignis. Then he smacked a hand on Ignis’ elbow. “I mean… yeah, what the fuck, Iggy? But… what matters is that you’re here and I finally get to see you now.”

Ignis heaved a big sigh. “Really? That’s it?

“What—you want me to shout at you, curse at you, walk out the door?

“I wouldn’t blame you for doing any of those things.”

“Well, that seems like a waste of time.” Prompto’s voice was soft and calm.

Ignis creased his brow in confusion. “Why?”

“Because I know I’d end up forgiving you anyway, so let’s just skip the unpleasantries and catch up!” At this Prompto moved forward and wrapped Ignis into an abrupt, tight hug.

Ignis gasped, frozen in Prompto’s strong grip. Once his shock had worn off, he smiled and hugged Prompto back. As they released, Ignis grabbed his arms and noticed that Prompto wasn’t that lanky or lithe anymore.

“You’re a bit more solid and rough around the edges, aren’t you?” Ignis asked, briefly bringing a thumb to Prompto's jaw, feeling a bit of stubble there.

Prompto made a bashful laugh. “Well… been busy! And keeping daemons at bay is a hard job, ya know!

“I know…”

“So.. you’ve…?”

“Not quite ready for facing the daemons on my own.” Though that didn’t stop Ignis from trying one night. “But I can imagine how…difficult it must be.”

“Yeah, well… I’m stronger now.”

Ignis sadly smiled. “Good…that’s good.” Then he cleared his throat. “Well, you can sit down if you’d like! There’s only a couple chairs of course since I’m here alone, and it may be a bit cramped--my furniture is more practical than stylish, however I hope you can feel… at home.”

Prompto placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder and briefly squeezed. “This place looks great, Ignis.”

Ignis warmed at the familiar touch that he hadn’t felt in months. “Well, please sit. I can get you water, wine? Well…that could be for later if you’d like—or—“

“Water would be good,” Prompto answered. “I’m gonna sit here on the futon.” 

Ignis smiled as he went to bring Prompto chilled water from his refrigerator. “Okay, then!”

 After Ignis brought Prompto water, he sat down next to him and placed their glasses on the small coffee table in front of them. 

“Thank you,” Prompto said before taking a long sip. "It's good that you have a full kitchen--oven, and everything."

"Yes, I was so glad to have that!" Ignis replied with a smile. "It may seem like I don't have much space in here, but other than sleeping and eating, and typing--it's what I do for work--I don't really need that much space when I'm living alone."

"Of course!" Prompto replied. Oh, how Ignis wished he could see what expression was on his face right now...

It was silent for a few beats after Prompto's last few words, and he took a sip of water again.

Ignis began to feel the prickle of heat at his neck. He didn’t even know how to start again with Prompto.

"Umm, we don’t have to talk about anything if you don't want to,” Prompto said, breaking the silence. “I’m just glad you didn’t throw me out right away.” 

“Oh--goodness, no!" Ignis quickly continued, "I wouldn't. You didn’t send word, so I’m sorry I didn’t prepare for your company.”

“That’s fine! I… I wasn’t sure you’d let me come if I did send word.”

Ignis pursed his lips and looked down. “Yes, I… I understand. Our last conversation, I was… not…”

“Look, it’s fine." Prompto placed a hand on Ignis' wrist. "I’m glad that we’re in here now, having _this_ conversation. I forgive you.”

Ignis sighed as he felt a pang in his chest. He didn’t deserve Prompto.

“So… tell me about your life. What have you been doing the last few months?” Prompto asked.

“Oh, well, I’m a transcriber for the radio and…life is quite simple, really.” Ignis grinned at Prompto. “I can cook a few things again. It was a bit tricky learning how to do it at first but… I have perfected a few recipes again.”

“That’s good, that’s real good Ignis!” Prompto genuinely sounded excited.

Ignis smiled. “I can cook you dinner, if you’d like. I was about to start soon, anyway.”

“Yeah? Can I help?”

“Of course. But I’m cooking this, alright?” Ignis raised an eyebrow at Prompto.

“Yeah, that’s alright—I wanna see Chef Ignis back at work!”

Ignis softly laughed and then stood up. "Very well, then--follow me!"

 

+

 

Ignis had planned to make a pasta dish with breaded and fried chicken topped with mozzarella, baked, and drizzled in a home-made tomato sauce. Prompto helped him get all the ingredients, plates, and tools out to help Ignis stay organized. And then Ignis went to work--breading the pieces of chicken and frying them on the pan before preparing his tomato sauce.

Meanwhile, Prompto stayed on the other side of the counter openly marveling at every little thing Ignis did--and Ignis imagined he was leaning against the counter with poor posture as usual. Then Prompto began to tell Ignis about some of his adventures in the last few months. Then the conversation moved to other casual things, like what Ignis thought about this neighborhood and living in Lestallum, what it was like for Prompto to live with Gladio and Iris, then returning to the subject of cooking, Ignis narrating every step of the recipe for Prompto to learn--and Ignis really liked this.

It felt like before. He felt warm and found himself smiling and laughing a lot with Prompto. It was like time hadn’t really passed at all and it was just him and Prompto enjoying each others' company at a campsite again.

Even back when Ignis had his sight, Prompto was the only one who really took an interest in his cooking, and often would sit and watch Ignis, and they often ended up having good conversations that he wasn’t able to have with Prompto otherwise, it seemed.

Ignis wondered to himself, how did he never notice how wonderful Prompto was before? How wonderful he had always been?

“Ignis? You listening?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re burning the garlic!” Prompto called out. 

“Oh! Goodness!” Ignis quickly lowered the flame and rescued the two cloves of garlic he was roasting before putting in crushed tomatoes with the rest of the ingredients he needed to create his pasta sauce.

Prompto softly laughed. “I’m sure it’s still going to taste amazing. I can’t believe you’re able to do all this again.”

Ignis smirked. “Didn’t I tell you? I was going to teach myself to be independent again, like before.”

“Yeah…” Prompto’s voice got quieter.

Ignis wanted to tell Prompto that he was sorry about pushing him away. But he knew it in his heart: he wouldn’t have been able to get this far without being on his own. Prompto probably would not have gotten as strong, either. It was a good decision, Ignis should not regret it. Even if he ended up causing himself so much pain because of it.

 

+

 

"Wow, Iggy, you’re amazing!" Prompto cheered as soon as they sat down to eat. "I just can't believe how good you are when you can't even see--hey, maybe you should start teaching cooking classes!"

Ignis laughed, bashful. "Oh, please..."

"No, really!" Prompto said with a full mouth, "If I can learn how to cook from you, then anyone can!"

“Thank you, Prompto. You are a good student though, I must say.” Ignis smiled, and then he suddenly remembered that he forgot something and put an index finger up in the air. “Ah! Wait, Prompto--don’t forget that we should pair this with a good red wine.”

Ignis walked over to his wine rack and picked out a Pinot Noir that was only a few years old, but still good quality. 

“How did you know which one to pick out?” Prompto asked.

“Braille. Taught myself to read and also picked up a label-maker.” Ignis turned the bottle to show Prompto the label at the base of the bottle.

“Wow… you really did get your life sorted out, didn’t you?”

“Told you I would…” Ignis said with an uncomfortable clear of his throat as he turned and began to uncork the bottle.

They ate with less awkwardness after this—with Prompto’s intermittent cheers of praise in between mouthfuls, and Ignis’ repeated protestations as he felt his cheeks grow warm each time—hoping he could blame it on the wine. It felt good to do this with Prompto again. He still had to try and convince himself this wasn’t a dream.

“You could come visit me again,” Ignis told Prompto after they finished eating, still drinking wine at this point.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Prompto cleared his throat. “Yeah… that would be nice. Maybe we could do it with Gladio next time, too.”

“Yes! That would be lovely,” Ignis replied.

“You know, Iggy…” Prompto started. “I’m real busy with helping out at Hammerhead and with the rest of the hunters, but… maybe you should come out with us some time, too.”

Ignis was silent.

“I mean—I know it would be difficult for you to fight, but I could be with you or you could stay at the garage…” Prompto cleared his throat.

Ignis frowned. “Why? Not that I don’t want to help, but you’re right, I wouldn’t be able to contribute much to the fight. But I also have a life here… so why should I go?” 

Prompto replied, “I’m just saying… you don’t have to be alone anymore, Ignis.”

Ignis took in a deep breath and placed his wine glass down on the table. “Prompto… did you come all this way just to ask me that? You think I need to go be with the hunters—to be taken care of, since I can’t bloody well handle daemons on my own yet?” It came out with more bite than Ignis intended.

“N-No! Ignis, that’s not what I meant. Not at all! I…”

Ignis sighed and closed his eyes… not that it made a difference, but it was still a habit of his when he got frustrated.

“I mean, I do worry about you,” Prompto said in a lower voice. “Hard not to when I don’t know what you’re up to for a few months. Can you blame me?”

“Yes, I can.” Ignis noticed he was clenching his jaw and stood up, placing his hands on his hips as he turned around from Prompto. “Stop worrying about me.”

“What else am I supposed to do when you go off by yourself without telling anyone—well, without telling me?! I had no idea if you were okay for months, Ignis!”Ignis heard the skid of a chair's legs as Prompto apparently also stood up. “This isn’t about you being blind—and I think it’s about time you stopped pitying yourself!”

Ignis turned around, stunned to hear what come out of Prompto’s mouth. “Excuse me?”

 “I don’t pity you—no one does. It’s just you! You’re the one who’s… who’s pushing everyone away and… I don’t know why!” Prompto’s voice was thick with emotion now. “But you’re the only one who’s being so negative about your situation!”

Ignis didn’t know what to say to that and clenched his jaw. “I am not pitying myself. I’m doing the opposite of that—”

“By not asking for help? By acting like a drama king every time someone so much as suggests to help you even a little bit?” Prompto growled. “Just get over it already!”

Ignis swallowed hard. There was some truth to what Prompto was saying, but that wasn’t exactly the reason Ignis had kept him away.

Ignis sighed. “I think you should go before you say something you’ll end up regretting.”

Prompto scoffed. “How many times are you going to tell me to leave? I’m going to just keep coming back, Ignis!”

“Well, if you’re just going to come here to tell me how worried you are and how you think I can't be on my own and I need help… don’t.” Ignis laughed, a weary and tired laugh. “Prompto, you have no idea what it’s like…”

“Fine, I don’t. I have no idea what it’s like to be blind—but you never talk about it! And I don't care what the reason is, just…how is being alone better than being together? Why won’t you let anyone help you now?”

“Because I shouldn’t have to be helped,” Ignis sneered, more at himself than at Prompto. “I’m tired of being so useless to others and just being someone for others to take care of—and you coming here, asking me to go with you to Hammerhead to just… be there? To not contribute while you go out there fighting daemons? How do you think that is supposed to make me feel?”

“Iggy... I didn’t mean to come across that way,” Prompto quietly started. “I just…”

“You just don’t want me to be alone. Because you worry." Ignis sighed.

“What’s so wrong with worrying about you?”

“You’re only worried about me because I’m blind. Tell me, do you worry about Gladio even half as much?”

Prompto was quiet and it seemed like he had no words left.

“You should leave," Ignis told him. "I’m sorry—I know you meant well, but… you still don’t understand.”

“Ignis, I don’t want to leave. I came back to see you,” Prompto told him in a very quiet voice.

Ignis sighed and pressed his hands onto the edge of the chair in front of him. “I am sorry, Prompto, but please--I'm asking you to leave. I need some time to… breathe.” 

“Fine. But Ignis--” Prompto moved forward and Ignis was shocked to feel his hand wrap around the back of his neck.“You’re not useless. Not to me, and not to anyone else.”

Ignis felt Prompto tighten his grip, then release before walking away.

“I’ll be back.”

“You don’t have to come back,” Ignis argued with a frown.

“I’ll be back,” Prompto told him. Then he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter--I got preoccupied with Kingdom Hearts 3 coming out as well as life in general so it was hard to find free time to write this fic over the last month--I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that everyone who has been following this story enjoys reading it :)


	10. Chapter 10

Many more months passed since the reunion between Ignis and Prompto—yet Ignis didn’t hear a word from him in all that time.

Perhaps he had finally given up, and finally decided that he wasn’t worth it anymore, Ignis thought to himself.

But he still ached. And he wondered how long he would ache for. How long did he deserve to continue aching for everything he did?

Ignis had lived on as usual, with his lonely nights and uneventful days, every day so very much the same with his routine work and hardly any change in the news of daemons—only that the attacks continued, and that as more time passed, anyone outside of Lestallum who wasn’t a hunter was as good as dead.

Ignis feared he might catch news on the radio about Prompto perishing in a hunt—he both wanted to stop listening to the radio, to get another job, yet he also never wanted to stop listening in the case that he might not know if something ever happened to Prompto otherwise.

Ignis could barely keep count of how many months it had been since he had last seen Prompto, or Gladio for that matter—but he couldn’t bring himself to reach out, especially as more time went by. Perhaps they resented him, perhaps after all he had done to push them away, they wouldn’t want him to call on them. And he couldn’t blame them. So Ignis remained alone.

Until one quiet night, he was alerted by a knock on his door.

There were just two knocks, but they were heavy and abrupt. Whoever it was, they said nothing.

When he heard the knocks, Ignis was hunched over his desk, scratching at the scruff on his jaw, eyes tired and heavy after transcribing for three hours. He creased his brow in confusion, and then stood up, inching towards the door. “Who is it?”

No one answered. There was another pair of heavy knocks.

Ignis squared up, preparing for the worst. Who could be coming for him? And why? It didn’t sound like Prompto.

The worst of Ignis’ fears flashed to mind—so he reached for his cane that rested near the door. “I’ll only ask one more time—who—“

The door flung open and Ignis retreated just in time to duck into the corner next to it, brandishing his cane as he kneeled.

“Get up,” a feminine, gruff voice said.

Ignis wrinkled his brow in speculation.

“I said get up!” Whoever it was grasped Ignis by his shirt collar before he could even move to defend himself—and then he felt a blow to his chest, kicked against the wall.

Ignis wheezed out a cough at the impact, but quickly grabbed at the foot that had him pinned—and he realized that it was a heeled boot. A stiletto-heeled boot.

Ignis, finally free of his shock, grabbed the heel and pushed forward with full force, fist clenched and arm bent as he used his forearm to push his assailant into the wall of his small kitchen.

“So—you can still fight back!”

Finally, Ignis recognized the voice—and the rudeness. “Aranea—What are you doing here? And why are you attacking me?!“

“Glad to know you still remember my voice—“ Aranea said as she effortlessly shoved him away from her.

Ignis quickly found his balance and stood up straight with both fists clenched in frustration.

“More like I remember your heels,” he said in between coughs as he caught his breath.

“Sorry for the less than honorable introduction, but I wasn’t sure you’d let me come in if you knew I was here,” Aranea nonchalantly sighed.

Ignis swallowed. “Why?”

“A little bird told me you don’t like visitors,” Aranea muttered. Ignis heard her walk up to him and she grasped his shirt collar—with a bit less roughness than before. “So, you mind telling me what the fuck happened to you?”

Ignis creased his brow. “What do you mean? And—can we at least shut the door?!”

Aranea groaned and moved to slam the door shut. “Happy?”

Ignis frowned. “No. you’ve probably broken the door.”

Aranea ignored that and then grabbed him by the arm, dragging him towards the living room. Ignis protested as she forced him to sit on his futon.

“I won’t fight you anymore—but I’m not letting you go until you explain what the hell has been going on with you.” Aranea seemed to have crouched in front of Ignis—that much he could infer from how close her breath was and how he felt her plant a heel in the small space on the futon between his legs.

It was typical of Aranea’s intimidation tactics, and Ignis might have pushed her away if he were not so confused about why she was here in the first place. “What are you talking about? What’s going on with me is I’m blind and living here in Lestallum while I wait for the return of the King.”

“Well, that much was clear a year ago—that’s not what I’m talking about,” Aranea snapped. “I mean—what are you doing here in this shabby place all alone and looking like a mess?”

Ignis scowled. “Aranea—you’re the one who just broke and entered into my apartment—I think if anyone should be asking questions here it should—“

“Apologies—let me ask the real question,” Aranea interrupted. “What the hell did you do to Prompto?”

Ignis’ face went cold.

Aranea grabbed him by the shoulders. “I know you’re only blind, not deaf—so, answer me!”

Ignis pried her hands off of him this time. “Can we talk about this in a civilized manner?”

Aranea stood up. “Fine. Let’s have a drink. On me.”

“What?”

Aranea dragged Ignis up and out of his apartment before Ignis could even grab his cane. It was dark, of course, but even for Lestallum time, it was the middle of the night. No one would be out.

“There aren’t many places out here to have a drink at this hour,” Ignis protested as they walked down the street.

“We only need to know of one place to go,” Aranea pleasantly replied.

She eventually dragged Ignis into a small pub that was quiet and filled with the scent of tobacco and wine. He and Aranea sat at a corner table, and Aranea ordered a bottle of red shortly after.

“Well. Start talking,” Aranea said after she poured wine into their glasses. “Wait—take a drink first.”

Ignis sighed, and then he realized he could probably use the drink.

“You have good taste,” Ignis remarked as he took in the scent of the wine after he was done sipping.

“No shit I do,” Aranea muttered. “Now… start explaining.”

“About?”

“What’s going on with you?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Nothing. I’m adapting to a life of darkness.”

Aranea sighed, and then took a big swig, clinking her glass back down onto the table when she was done. “Fine, I’ll start. Have you ever seen a puppy after it’s been kicked? That’s what Prompto looked like when I saw him last week.”

“I haven’t seen him in—“

“Eight months.”

“How did you—“

“He told me all about it,” Aranea said in a quiet voice that had lost just a bit of her usual edge. “He told me how for six months after you all returned to Lucis, he had no idea if you were alive or not, then it turns out you were here in Lestallum the entire time and kept it a secret—then when he asked you to go to Hammerhead with him, you all but chased him out of your apartment because you felt insulted about not contributing to the fight and needing to be helped. Do I got that all right?”

“Seems like you know everything, so why do you need me to—“

“Because you hurt him, Ignis.” She spoke slowly and quietly, but the words felt like a slap to Ignis.

Ignis bowed his head.

“Listen. I wouldn’t be out here if I didn’t care about the kid as much as I do. He’s been through a lot. And seeing him so broken down… and to know that you are responsible for it…I owe it to him to help you get your shit together.”

Aranea was speaking in the soft way that Ignis remembered from over a year ago, her carefulness around the subject of his blindness.

“Hmm,” Ignis shortly breathed out. “Sounds like you two are a fine pair, if he was able to confide all of this to you.”

“Well, sure, but it may have also been the shots we were drinking.”

“So he was drunk?” Ignis asked.

Aranea breathed out a laugh. “He’s a little more rough around the edges now. Perhaps he has you to thank for that…”

Ignis sighed.

“He didn’t say it, but it’s obvious that he misses you—or at least, he misses when you weren’t such a piece of shit.” Aranea poured more wine into her glass, and leisurely took a sip before continuing, “I promised him what happened in Niflheim was going to stay between me and him—and I will keep that promise. But you should know… he has deep wounds. If I hadn’t found him in time—I’m not sure what would have happened to him—what he might have done to himself or allowed to happen.”

Aranea heaved a deep sigh. “I know he has a strong will and that boy can endure hell, but it’s not good for Prompto to be separated from the people he has close connections to. To be separated from you. And you fucking told him to leave… and that he couldn’t stay with you?”

Aranea’s voice had become louder with every word in her last sentence, and Ignis felt the sting of her anger.

He nodded, feeling a pain in his chest. “I… I thought I was doing what was best for him. That he would be better off—and I thought he would have been with Gladio, I never thought he’d leave to be on his own—I never wanted him to be alone—but… that’s no excuse. I know I was cruel.”

“I really want to punch you right now, Ignis,” Aranea growled. “Why did you do that to him?”

Ignis swallowed. He was silent for a while, not even sure how to answer that to himself.

Aranea sighed and then more quietly added, “Despite everything, Prompto still cares about you. And I think he needs you, Ignis. You’re doing a lot more harm to him by keeping him away than for whatever bullshit excuse you told yourself that he would be better off without you.”

“Aranea…” Ignis gasped.

“Just talk to him. Be together again.”

“It’s not that simple. I can’t just…”

“You can’t just what?”

Ignis started to sweat with the anxiety of Aranea’s direct confrontation. “It’s just… even if we do meet again, the same problem is going to be there—I want to protect Prompto, but if he’s with me…”

“If he’s with you, then you need to act like an adult if he wants to help you with your blindness or if he decides he wants to go risk his life hunting daemons,” Aranea said, returning to her stern voice. “Prompto should be able to make his own decisions about his own life and what he’s going to do with it.”

“You’re right,” Ignis sighed. “To tell you the truth, it was never really about him helping me because of my blindness. Not directly, anyway.” He took a long sip of wine.

Aranea softly snorted, “Of course it wasn’t. It’s because you love him and you don’t want him to just be there to help you like a caretaker taking care of an old grandparent. You want to feel absolutely certain that Prompto only wants to be with you because he loves you and for no other reason.”

Ignis lost his breath for a second.

“You really should pay me for all this free therapy I’m giving you,” Aranea said in a playful tone.

Ignis softly laughed. “Thank you, Aranea.”

“Thank me when you get your shit together and Prompto stops moping—until then, you do what I say. And I say…you should drink.”

“No more questions?” Ignis asked.

“You’ll tell me in time,” Aranea slyly replied. “After all, it’s nice to catch up with old friends.”

Aranea and Ignis drank and talked for a couple more hours, catching up on where the last year had taken both of them. Aranea had her own lodging in Lestallum, so she left after walking Ignis back home—but she was back the next day.

“Come on.” Aranea pulled Ignis by the wrist and dragged him out of his apartment.

“Where are we going?” Ignis protested.

“Shopping.”

“Shopping? Where?”

“Don’t worry about where—but we’re going to give you a much needed makeover. I’m honestly disappointed at how much you’ve let yourself go, Specs.”

Ignis flinched at the “Specs” nickname.

“Call me Iggy.”

“Really?” Aranea asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

“Sure, it’s what my friends call me. Or… called me,” Iggy explained.

Aranea softly chuckled. “Wow, I’m a friend now?”

Ignis groaned. “Just…don’t call me Specs.”

“Got it,” Aranea replied. “Well then, Iggy—you need to get back that part of you that you let go when you decided to become an emotionally repressive recluse.”

Ignis scoffed, “And what would you know about that? Giving me new clothes isn’t going to change anything.”

“Well—you used to care about what you looked like—more than anyone else in your group. Being someone who dressed sharp, flawless in every way—that was who you were. When you also used to care more about Prompto than…well, anything, it seemed like. Ignis… I know you can’t look into a mirror anymore, but…if you saw yourself, you’d see what I see.”

Ignis frowned. “And what is that?”

“A man who has given up on himself and doesn’t seem to care about anything he used to.“

Ignis felt heat boil in his chest. “It’s because I care so much that I—“

“That you’ve stopped dressing well or doing your hair or shaving or exercising?”

Ignis clenched his fists as he stood up. “I’m blind! What use would it be to—“

“Don’t you dare,” Aranea snapped back. “This isn’t because you’re blind and we both know it. I saw you back when you first went blind—when you had lost Prompto, but despite your blindness and recovering wounds, despite panicking underneath the surface, you were still impeccably dressed and standing taller than you are now, ready to do anything to be reunited with him—and yet it is now that you live a crisis-free life that you decided to push him away.”

Ignis took in a deep breath, having felt his face grow hot at hearing all of this truth reflected at him by Aranea Highwind, of all people.

“You couldn’t understand,” Ignis replied. He didn’t even know how—or why—he would begin to explain it to Aranea.

“I think I understand more than you or Prompto,” she replied. Then she sighed. “I want to help. It’s clear you both are not able to fully function without being together, so maybe if I help you first, you’ll help him.”

Ignis felt his cheeks warm. “You think he would function better with me around?”

“Oh boy…” Aranea groaned. “You really can’t see what’s going on, huh?”

Ignis sighed. “Well, if you’d like to help—how do you intend to go about that?”

“Do you still care about Prompto?” Aranea asked, sounding genuine.

Ignis felt a stab in his heart. What kind of question was that? It wasn’t even a question for him. “…Of course, I do,” he softly spoke.

“Good,” Aranea sighed. “Then pull yourself together and stop being an idiot and just—take the boy back already. But get your shit together first. Starting with a new wardrobe and new hair. We need to bring the old you back to life.”

Ignis knew that Aranea had a point, and that his past self would have been horrified at seeing how little care he put into his appearance now.

“Fine,” Ignis finally conceded. “I’m assuming you will be paying for the new clothes.”

“I guess it’s the least I can do for breaking in your door,” Aranea replied with a chuckle. 

  
Over the next few hours, Aranea led Ignis around what was still the shopping district of Lestallum and made him try on garment after garment until he was so weary he wanted nothing more than to lie down after hours of shopping. Aranea evaluated each different item of clothing with strong approval or disapproval until she had chosen a new wardrobe and put together an outfit that she urged Ignis to wear before they left the shop.

From what she told him, Ignis knew he was wearing black denim trousers with textured leather on the front and an embroidered vest top with a black polyester t-shirt underneath. And although he didn’t think it was necessary, she insisted on buying him black leather boots he had out on to wear with the outfit. It was all fine quality and surely expensive, but Aranea insisted on buying the outfit and the rest of the clothes she had approved of, as well as multiples of some of the same garments.

“You know, you always did look good in shades of black and gray,” Aranea remarked as they walked on. “Speaking of shades, let’s get you some new ones—some that can also be useful to you in battle and not those dreary cheap, cracked things you have on right now.”

Ignis followed without complaint as he hauled several bags of clothes. Then they ended up picking out comfortable frames from yet another high fashion designer.

“Looking so much better already!” Aranea exclaimed as they walked down a quiet street—the ex-mercenary's heels echoing in the abandoned area of the dark city they were in.

“Aranea…how much money do you have?” Ignis asked.

Aranea scoffed. “Don’t worry, Ignis—I wouldn’t squander all my money on you—but if you must know, the rescue business took off and turned into a bit of a private transportation business for those in the wealthier regions of Eos—which I have been more than happy to exploit.”

Ignis snorted. “Well, I’m glad you’re thriving in this new dark era.”

“It’s not like I’m taking advantage of anyone—they can afford it, they ask for it—I’m glad to charge. It’s the less advantaged that I do all my dirty work to protect, free of charge,” Aranea explained.

“Dirty work?” Ignis asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hunting.”

“So that’s how you crossed paths with Prompto,” Ignis mused out loud.

“Yeah,” Aranea shortly replied. “Anyway, there’s one more important thing that needs to be fixed for you—that hair and that pitiful excuse of a beard. I’m taking you to a stylist I used to know in Niflheim—but keep that a secret. They’re as much a refugee here as any Lucian except we’re still not very highly regarded here, so it's better that people don't know.”

Ignis nodded. “Of course.”

They went to an apartment that was far from the shopping district, and Aranea cordially greeted a man named Jonathon, who Ignis briefly met before being whisked into a cushioned chair in what he gathered might actually be a kitchen that was partially transformed into a hair stylist’s work station.

Ignis had his scruff and mustache cleanly shaved, and immediately after, Jonathon washed his hair. The whole while Aranea was sitting nearby, offering her comments of praise. After a half hour of trimming and styling that Ignis would not be able to see, he could at least feel the new dynamic hairstyle with his hands, and he felt lighter, clean, and more refreshed in a way that he hadn’t felt in over a year.

Aranea audibly gasped when it was finished. “Jonathon, you’ve created a masterpiece.”

“I mean, most of it is Iggy here!” Jonathon praised as he ran a hand through Ignis’ hair, which was pushed back and styled into a pompadour shape on the top, yet still soft with a couple strands gracefully fallen across his forehead. “You have such healthy, voluminous hair. It’s better to style it more naturally.”

“And I can’t believe you hid all of that beneath a wall of stiff hair gel before,” Aranea muttered. “This is much better!”

Ignis scoffed. “Tell me how you _really_ felt about my hair before, Aranea…”

She chuckled in response.

Jonathon told Ignis, “Just remember the way I told you when I styled it—you don’t have to do much, but massage this wax paste in when your hair is damp, then just comb it back in curves. I wouldn’t use gel or hairspray on top of the wax, but by all means, if you want to hold that shape with even more security…”

“Thank you, Jonathon. Well, are you quite satisfied?” Ignis asked, turning to Aranea. “Your makeover is complete.”

Aranea softly chuckled. “If you could see yourself, you would be thanking me.”

Ignis gently smiled at her. “I’ll take your word for it, then.”

 

They finally traveled back to Ignis’ apartment, and this time he decided to treat Aranea to a dinner he cooked himself.

“I feel like a fairy godmother,” Aranea remarked with a giggle after they had finished their meal. They were still sitting at the small dining table, finishing up with drinks.

Ignis lightly laughed. “I’m still not sure any of this was necessary.”

“Please, I think this is the best you hair’s ever looked. And thanks to yours truly, your wardrobe has never looked better—trust me, I have great taste.” Aranea lightly patted his arm. “And who knew the ol’ royal advisor could pull off such an edgy look with those shades?”

Ignis smirked as he brought a hand up to the new glasses he was wearing to protect his eyes. “Well, I’m glad you see it that way—since I never will.”

“Quit pulling the guilty blind card on me,” Aranea complained. She leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on Ignis’ knee. “Do you like it?”

“I do.” Ignis genuinely smiled at her. “Thanks for all of this, Aranea. You were right about me, you know… This is more like the real me. Someone who cared about how they presented themselves. Someone who cared, period.”

“Well, you’re welcome then. But remember that I didn’t do it all for you. I did it just as much—if not more—for Prompto.” Aranea took her hand off of Ignis’ knee. “Now when he comes calling on you again—and he will—don’t screw it up.”

Ignis nodded. “I won’t.”

“Well, it’s time for me to go,” Aranea told Ignis as he heard her stand up. “Be well. And don’t screw it up with Prompto.”

Ignis also stood up and then he grinned at Aranea. “I’ll try not to. You be well, too.”

She moved forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, Iggy.”

  
+

  
Aranea’s visit was like a hurricane that had come sweeping into Ignis’ calm and uneventful life—but he was grateful for it. He had the feeling that they might see more of each other in the future. And if somehow she was able to bring Prompto back into his life, he would be eternally indebted to her.

Sure, it was important that he learned how to live on his own, how to cook, how to walk around a city, and how to do all the physical and technical things he used to know how to do—in order to feel ‘normal’ again. But Aranea was right—the purposeful isolation, and then the depression and apathy that consumed Ignis—he was losing himself even as he regained those technical abilities. And in losing himself, he ended up hurting Prompto.

Ignis could almost slap himself for how foolish he had been all these months, letting himself deteriorate with apathy. He had grown up learning just how important presentation was--not only to look the part, but to embody the discipline, strength, and grace that was required of a royal retainer to uphold that of his King. Physical appearance was a seemingly small aspect of a core principle that had guided Ignis to become the man of integrity and loyalty that he was, the man who did everything it took to protect Noctis.

When he lost his King, he lost himself. And the fear, shame, and loss of faith in himself is what effectively made him lose Prompto.

Ignis cannot have anymore fear.

He would internally become a reflection of the way he presented himself on the exterior--he would regain that internal strength and grace--none of which suffered from his blindness. It was that strength and dedication that allowed him to commit an act of devotion that cost him his eyesight in the first place, that allowed him to persevere for Noctis.

And it was only after Ignis lost his sight that he had begun to see Prompto for all the wonderful light that he was--the thing that had allowed them to know and feel for each other in a much deeper capacity than before. And just as Aranea said, and just as Prompto reminded him at the time, his blindness had not cost him any strength or grace.

Ignis sighed as he thought about how much of a fool he had been this past year. How fear and shame had turned him into the worst version of himself. Prompto was also right about Ignis being the only person to pity himself. The others had still believed in him, and although Gladio was skeptical at first, he got over it quick enough to trust Ignis in battle with him. How could he have forgotten all of that just because of one failure that was out of his control?

One day he would have to do something huge to make it up to Aranea for snapping him out of his dark spiral, for allowing him to see this truth.

Ignis wondered if her suggestion that Prompto might come to visit him again was a certainty or just wishful thinking. It was too much to hope for, and yet—Ignis found himself hoping anyway.

_But why would he come? Why now? Had Aranea actually suggested it to him?_

From that day onward, Ignis committed to once again become the person that Prompto deserved—or at least, to be the version of himself that didn’t push Prompto away, not ever again. And he couldn’t reserve that for ‘one day’ when Prompto came back, he had to be that person now.

So Ignis committed to take care of his appearance each day, even if he didn’t plan on leaving his apartment—which he did more often these days. He regularly prepared nice meals and kept plenty of ingredients stocked in his cupboards and his refrigerator—all in practice for the one day he might get to cook for Prompto again.

That Ignis let himself hope this much surprised him—and yet, it made him feel happier just to hope. He felt lighter, he felt better about the way he appeared in public, and other people noticed the difference in him—not just for his physical appearance, but his demeanor.

Perhaps Ignis could really get his life back—and perhaps all this time, all he needed to do was admit to himself that the problem had nothing to do with how much or why Prompto would ever want to stay with him--the problem was that Ignis didn't believe he was good enough for Prompto, and thought he would never be good enough. But he was done with that. If what Aranea said was true, if he had hurt Prompto, he had to fix it.

Ignis was ready to finally face his fears and pursue a life in which they could be together. He didn't have to wait for the 'one day' he'd be ready.

He was ready now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait since the last chapter! :( The next chapter will be the final chapter and I plan to have it posted in a week so you won't have to wait that long for it! and I have taken extra time to make it as perfect as I can, so I'm very excited to finally finish this fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone still reading <3


	11. Chapter 11

For several weeks, Ignis continued on with a revived and hopeful outlook on his life. Every day since Aranea left, he dressed well, styled his hair, and he spent more time out in the world to socialize with other people in Lestallum—mostly during his outings to the nearby market to gather cooking ingredients. He even began to exercise on a daily basis to start regaining his physical strength. Ignis was starting to feel like himself again.

There were far too many things out of his control in this world, especially as a blind man, but there was still much that he did have control over—and that realization allowed him to feel more satisfied with his life. Ignis would almost even dare to say that he was happy with his life again. Even if he never got to be with Prompto again, even if there was an endless night for years to come, at least he could learn to live with it and not be miserable.

But Ignis didn’t have to wonder for very long what that kind of life might look like, because not even a month had passed since Aranea’s visit before he heard a soft trio of knocks at his door and a familiar shuffle of boots on the wooden floor.

“Ignis, are you home?”

Ignis froze at his desk—broken from concentration as he organized the pages of his completed radio transcriptions. He stood up quickly, and felt heat rise up his neck. That was definitely Prompto’s voice.

Ignis cleared his throat before he replied, “Yes, I’m home! Hold on a minute.”

“Okay,” Prompto’s voice called from the other side of the door.

Ignis straightened up and briefly touched up his hair and smoothed his long-sleeved grey henley top and black jeans—one of the outfits put together from Aranea’s high fashion shopping trip. With a final adjustment of his shades, Ignis walked over to the door and took in a deep breath

He undid the locks and then opened the door, standing back a bit as he did so. “Prompto…? Is it you?”

It was silent for a couple seconds, and Ignis started to worry that he had perhaps been horribly mistaken by actively hoping for this moment so many times in his daydreams—what if this was just a hallucination?

“Uh—Yeah!” Prompto finally replied in his high pitched voice, sending relief to Ignis’ heart. “Sorry! I… YOU LOOK DIFFERENT.”

Ignis grinned, relief washing over him as he realized this was really Prompto. Then he cleared his throat before responding, “Yes, I… decided to upgrade my wardrobe.”

Ignis could slap himself for how stupid that sounded. He was just so nervous. But Prompto was here. In real life.

“And your hair… it’s good! You look good!” Prompto praised. “Like…even better than you usually do. I’m so mad about it I could punch you! I mean—for just how handsome you are, that’s what I mean!”

Ignis blushed at Prompto’s rambling. “Thank you. Um, well…“

Prompto cleared his throat. “Hey, um, I know you weren’t…expecting me and it’s been months and—“

“Would you like to come in?” Ignis asked as he moved to make room for Prompto to walk through the doorway.

“Yes! Thank you!” Prompto walked into the apartment and Ignis closed the door behind them, then locked it.

He turned around to face Prompto, and breathed in a deep sigh through pursed lips. They were silent for a few seconds after this, tension thick in the air.

“You came back,” Ignis announced, incredulously.

“Of course I came back,” Prompto replied. “But I know it’s been a long time…” 

“I almost thought you wouldn’t come back,” Ignis told him, not able to move from the door quite yet. “I really wouldn’t have blamed you this time, not after the way I left things.”

“I told you I would come back,” Prompto replied in a soft voice. Then Ignis felt a gentle, though sudden, clap at his shoulder. “So does that mean you’re done being sour now?”

Ignis' breath hitched in his throat. “I’m sorry—“

“Let’s just skip the apologies for now,” Prompto interrupted. “And you can make it up to me with dinner!” 

Ignis grinned. “Of course, I’d be happy to.”

It occurred to Ignis that he should probably walk to the kitchen, and he stepped forward tentatively, his mind racing at what he should do now that Prompto was here. He obviously had to treat him much better than he had last time—hadn’t he been preparing for this for weeks now?

“Iggy, you can relax,” Prompto said, breaking Ignis from his inner anxious thoughts. “I came unannounced. Take your time.”

Ignis exhaled a sharp breath and smiled. “Sorry… it’s been a very long time since I had company to entertain. I should be better at it.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ignis heard the movement of fabric. “Should I put my jacket anywhere?”

Ignis snapped out of his frozen stance and finally walked forward to meet Prompto, reaching for his leather jacket. “Oh, yes, I’ll take that and I can hang it up in my closet. Afraid there’s only one in the apartment.”

“No worries,” Prompto good-naturedly replied.

Ignis smiled. “Good. Well, if you want to take a seat at the counter—I can get started with preparing our dinner!”

“Sure!” Prompto replied, sounding chipper.

Ignis turned around and walked to his bedroom, carrying Prompto’s jacket with him and carefully hanging it up next to his clothes.

 _So far so good,_ he told himself. He took in a deep breath and prepared to walk back out of his room.  _Prompto is here, and he_ wants _to be here. He doesn’t seem angry…_

“So what do we got today?” Prompto asked as Ignis walked into the kitchen.

Ignis had picked up a couple bar stools just for the excuse to have Prompto be comfortably seated across the counter from him as he cooked—even when it seemed like it would only ever be a dream. Ignis could almost slap himself for how smug he felt that this was really happening.

“Salmon, rice, vegetables. Pretty standard,” Ignis replied.

“Where did you get salmon from?” Prompto asked. “I mean… I’d think that would be rare here in Lestallum—and expensive!”

“It is. But, then again, you being here is a rare occasion,” Ignis told Prompto with a gentle smile. “Anyway… the filets have been in my freezer for months. I was waiting for a good excuse to cook them. Thank you for coming.”

“I’m glad to be here.” Prompto’s voice sounded warm and Ignis only wished he could see his face, if that might confirm how genuine that statement was.

Ignis grabbed one of his aprons that was hanging from a hook in the small wall of the kitchen, then he quickly put it on, fastening it behind his back.

“Wow, Chef Ignis back in full force with the apron,” Prompto remarked.

Ignis smirked. “I don’t want to ruin my clothes with any oil splashes. Not something we really had to worry about as much when we were on our journey—since we had to also worry about dirt, blood, and…other unpleasant bodily fluids from the daemons we fought staining our clothes.” 

Prompto uneasily laughed. “Yeah…”

Ignis pushed up his sleeves and smirked. “Sorry, that was morbid.”

“Nah, it’s the truth!” Prompto protested, then he cleared his throat. “Could I have a glass of water?”

“Oh—yes!” Ignis quickly got Prompto a glass, his hands unsteady with nerves as he spilled just a bit of water onto the counter. He had to remember to breathe and keep himself in check.

 “Thank you, Iggy! You know, I was kidding about you making it up to me with dinner—I could help,” Prompto told him.

 “Okay—I’ll let you know when I need your assistance,” Ignis told him with a grin.

 “Sure. Hey, these are nice stools!” Prompto remarked. “Were these here the last time I was here?”

“No,” Ignis replied with a blush, faced away from Prompto as he reached into one of the cupboards to start gathering ingredients.

“Well, I like them!” Prompto cheerfully answered.

“So… you’re still at Hammerhead?” Ignis asked, successfully sounding casual.

“Yep, that’s the home base,” Prompto replied. “But these days I’ve gotten used to traveling with different hunting groups.”

“Hmm,” Ignis acknowledged before pouring rice and water into a pot. “I imagine that must be quite dangerous in open country.”

“…Sometimes,” Prompto awkwardly said. “I probably would have been too scared to do it a couple years ago but—I’m making a difference now, keeping people safe, you know.”

Ignis sighed quietly, hoping Prompto didn’t notice this release of anxiety. He tried to remember what Aranea advised—it’s Prompto’s life. 

“So… you’ve been spending a lot of time with Cindy, then?” Ignis asked, to change the subject.

“Yeah, sometimes—helping her keep the Hammerhead defended from daemons.” 

“Did you ever… do anything about your infatuation with her?” Ignis asked, not sure if that came out as casual as he wanted it to be.

“What?”

“Did you two ever… get together?” Ignis felt awkward about asking, but he needed to know if he even had a chance with Prompto.

“Nah, nothing like that!” Prompto laughed, “Besides, I think she’s married to her work. I mean she’s still cute, but it’s… not like that. It was never like…”

“Never like what?” Ignis asked after Prompto’s voice trailed off.

“Ah, nothing, just… I could never be as close to Cindy as I was to you guys. And… the person you love, it should be someone you’re really close to, right?”

“Yes, I suppose.” Ignis smiled.

“What about you? Ever get someone to keep you company?” Prompto asked.

“Besides you?” Ignis asked as he gathered his vegetables into a colander, preparing to wash them.

Prompto coughed and then he sounded like he was choking. “You mean to tell me that… I’m the only person who visited you all year?”

“Occasionally I’ll get word from Gladio and Iris. Sometimes even Cor.” Ignis debated on if he should tell Prompto about Aranea’s visit, but decided not to. “But if you’re asking about romantic partners, there’s no one.”

“So you’ve still been alone all this time,” Prompto softly said.

Ignis didn’t answer and kept silent for a beat.

“Sorry… uh…” Prompto trailed off.

“Don’t be sorry! You could come and help me thaw these salmon filets,” Ignis told him with a grin. “Their packaging is annoying to remove.”

“You’re gonna let me help you?” Prompto asked in a tone of shock.

Ignis smirked and breathed out a laugh. “Yes.”

 

+

 

Prompto helped Ignis finish cooking the rest of the salmon meal, making smalltalk about his different adventures the whole while—and Ignis was careful to not interject with worry at each concerning detail. Ignis also told Prompto about life in Lestallum and the culture that was forming in the city, all the things he had started to enjoy about living in this refuge. All their talking made the cooking go by faster, and soon they were setting the table to eat.

“Aren’t you forgetting wine?” Prompto asked.

“You pick it out,” Ignis told him. 

“Me?!”

Ignis chuckled. “The Sauvignon Blanc will be good. Or whatever you choose.”

“No pressure,” Prompto said with a nervous laugh.

“They’re all good wines—you can’t really go wrong,” Ignis shrugged.

“Right…it’s you we’re talking about.” Prompto awkwardly laughed again, and then he stood up to go pick out a bottle.

“I really like this,” Prompto suddenly said when he returned to the table. “I like us like this.”

Ignis felt heat form in his cheeks. “This is how I should have properly hosted you before. Although, I know it’s just a start to making it up to you…" 

Prompto placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder and Ignis flinched because he hadn’t expected him to come so close. “Thank you, Ignis.”

They mostly ate in silence, and Ignis was glad for the excuse to keep his mouth occupied with food so that he didn’t blurt out anything that would ruin how well things were going. He already felt like he was nearing the limits of his composure. But he was happy.

He forgot that he could feel this happy.

“So you still doing the same thing for work?” Prompto asked when they were winding down from the meal, but still seated at the table.

“Yes, it still provides the rent,” Ignis replied. “Lately I've been focusing on doing more things I used to when I had sight—it's still a challenge, but things are easier than the last time you’d seen me. I’ve started physical training as well, to regain my strength. After all, I need to be in fighting shape if I want to contribute to dispatching daemons one day." 

“Ignis…” Prompto sounded serious.

Ignis swallowed, hoping it was subtle enough for Prompto to not notice. “Yes?”

“Do you still…want to be alone?”

Ignis sighed and gathered his words carefully before replying to Prompto. “It’s hard to explain. I needed to be alone to get to where I’m at and I know that I wouldn’t have been able to do a lot of things I can do again if I hadn’t been alone.But… to answer your question—no.” 

Prompto was quiet for a long time, perhaps taking in what Ignis told him. And then, “Are you ready to talk to me yet?”

Ignis was silent, knowing perfectly well what Prompto meant.

Prompto sighed, “I just don’t want this visit to end yet again with you telling me to leave and then another year goes by without talking to each other. It’s been killing me, Iggy…” 

Ignis sighed, feeling an ache in his chest. “I’ve been awful to you, I know. And I am terribly sorry for it—even though that word could never be enough for what I’ve done.”

“I appreciate the apology,” Prompto started. “But you’re right—it’s not enough.”

Ignis was prepared for Prompto to get up and walk out his door—but was surprised instead to feel a soft, cool hand come over his. 

“Just… let me in,” Prompto said, almost in a whisper. “We used to be good at that.”

Ignis breathed in deeply before speaking, “I don’t even know what to tell you anymore.”

“Let’s start simple then,” Prompto brightly replied, taking away his hand. “Do you hate me?” 

Ignis furrowed his brow in indignation. “Prompto, no! Of course not!” 

Prompto let out a brief sigh. “Whew, well that’s good!”

Ignis frowned. “Did you really think that?”

“Well… you kept telling me to leave, didn’t want me to come back, didn’t talk to me all this time… what else was I supposed to think?”

Ignis heaved a deep sigh as he stood up from his chair. He didn’t feel like he could have this conversation sitting down. “I suppose you’re right. What were you supposed to think?”

“What’s so hard to talk about that you had to keep it from me?” Prompto asked. Ignis heard him stand up from his chair and move around the table to get close to him. “Why did you keep pushing me away?”

“For your own good,” Ignis shortly replied. “Or so I thought…” 

“You’re still…being so vague!” Prompto stamped his boot on the hardwood floor. “Just… talk to me, Ignis—I’m going crazy here!” 

Ignis put his hands on his hips, then began to pace, stepping away from Prompto. He sighed, “Prompto, I was very stupid—No, I wasn’t just stupid. I was cowardly.” 

“I need more than that, Iggy…”

Ignis turned to face him and pursed his lips, then breathed out a shaky sigh. “I’m working to it…” He cleared his throat and began again, “I was stupid because I made a plan to finally be rid of my handicap and to become more independent, so that I could contribute to the fight again like I used to—and what was key to this plan was being alone. That was the only way I was going to learn how to get better, to take care of myself on my own, so that no one had to worry or take care of me anymore. So I isolated myself from both you and Gladio—I couldn’t have any help.”

“Okay,” Prompto responded with a grumble. “I mean, I kind of knew this already. Why did you think that was your only option?”

Ignis wryly laughed, out of anxiety and self deprecation. “I told myself that it would be better for you. And I genuinely believed it. However, I lied to myself as much as I lied to you.”

“I remember you saying that,” Prompto said in a low voice. “What do you mean you lied?”

Ignis breathed in deeply. “It wasn’t better for you...was it?” He hung his head and sighed. “I’m sorry—I wish I could see your face. This would be so much easier.”

Prompto gasped, “Iggy…”

“Feel free to run out the door any time you want,” Ignis told Prompto, only half-sarcastically.  
  
“I won’t.” Prompto was solemn, his voice low.

Ignis swallowed. “I could go into all the bullshit reasoning I made to myself in order to defend my actions—but what matters is that I lied to you, and I lied to myself, and in order to uphold this lie—I hurt you. I was cruel. Unnecessarily so. And all because I was so stupidly afraid…” Ignis heaved out a shuddering sigh. 

“What were you afraid of?” Prompto quietly asked.

Ignis stood up and breathed in deep, his hands shaking. “I was afraid… that you wanted to be my caretaker and that was the only reason you wanted to stay with me.” 

“It’s not!” Prompto protested.

“I know—and you’ve told me so, more than once. But I couldn’t believe it.” Ignis crossed his arms, hoping to get his trembling under control, at least for Prompto not to notice. “Be honest, would it matter to you if…things were different? If I wasn’t blind? Would you still—”

“Stop with the hypotheticals,” Prompto interrupted. Ignis heard him awkwardly shuffle in his boots. “You really did all this, pushing me and Gladio away, because you were afraid that I just wanted to be your caretaker? That’s why you kept telling me to leave?That’s why you didn’t want to come to Hammerhead? You think I’ve just been trying to take care of you because you’re blind? That there was nothing else between us?”

“Yes.” Ignis sighed. “But there was another reason. If I pushed you away and kept my distance, I thought it would be easier that way.” 

“Easier? What would be easier?” Prompto asked. 

Ignis sighed again. “It would be easier for us to be separated—easier than if I were to stay or go somewhere with you, and one day—let’s say there was an attack. Let’s say for what ever reason, you and I were in danger—and if you protected me because I couldn’t protect myself, if you got hurt or died to protect me—I would never be able to forgive myself. I could never do that to you—it would be like killing you myself.”

“Ignis,” Prompto gasped. 

“You didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve the burden of me,” Ignis continued.

“Stop it… you’re not a burden,” Prompto argued.

“Whether that’s true or not, it still didn’t feel fair to give you the option to take care of me—because I knew you would.” Ignis clenched his jaw. “I hated myself for it, but at least that meant you could be safe with Gladio. But then you left to become a hunter, so everything I did to keep you safe was pointless.”

“So this was all a plan to keep me…safe?” Prompto quietly asked. “What about all those things you said about needing to be on our own to get stronger? I mean, that’s why I left on my own… because I thought that maybe you were right.”

Ignis bit his lip and closed his eyes. “Don’t tell me you did that because of me…”

“I didn’t know where you were, Iggy!” Prompto steeled his voice. “What other choice did I have when Gladio hid the truth from me and for all I knew—you could have been dead somewhere? I thought that if I was a hunter, maybe I’d find you, wherever you were… or at the very least, be able to move on and learn to be alone, too.”

Ignis felt a stab in his chest. “So you put yourself in danger because of me, anyway.” 

Prompto sighed angrily. “Look—it is what it is now—just… why did you have to do all this bullshit? Even after I found you—did you really have so much pride that inviting you to come with me to Hammerhead was that much of an insult? Enough to snap at me and kick me out for?”

Ignis was quiet for a long while. The way that he had spoken to Prompto the last time he came over was truly the worst of him. There was no excuse for it, not a good one at least. Even Aranea knew and called him out on it.

“I was never actually angry at you. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Ignis quietly started. “I was angry with myself—and I lashed out at you. And I have been so ashamed of the way I acted in that moment.” Ignis sighed, and then he sadly smiled. “The truth is that I really wanted to stay with you, Prompto. And it was the one thing I couldn’t let you know this whole time.”

“Why didn’t you just talk about it with me then?” Prompto asked.

“Because of that same fear I never got over.” Ignis lowered his head. “How could I go with you when I thought all I would be for you is someone to take care of? That wasn’t how I wanted it to be.” He took in a deep breath, bracing himself for the next thing he had to admit. “I have to be honest, I wasn’t thinking about protecting you when I lashed out. I had a much more selfish motivation for doing that.”

“What do you mean?”

Ignis crossed his arms and began, “It made me so angry that after finally being able to see you since we had been apart for so long—I was still blind. I was still someone you worried about _because_ I was blind—and then I had to wonder; would you want to be with me if not to just take care of me? And when it seemed to me like you had only come to see me with an intent to take care of me again… rather than confirm or disprove my fear, I took the easy route again. I pushed you away. I thought it would hurt me less.”

Prompto heaved a deep sigh, but didn’t say anything in response.

Ignis pressed his fingers into his shirt sleeves as he continued, “I hurt you to make you go away and I’ve hated myself for it since I realized the damage I had done. I did all of this in the first place because I was so scared I would be the reason you got hurt—and yet I still ended up hurting you. And for that, I didn't deserve for you to ever come back or forgive me. Why do you keep coming back?”

Ignis hadn't expected a response from Prompto, but the silence after that last question still rang heavy.

“Do you have a window I can crack open in here?” Prompto suddenly asked. Ignis listened carefully and noticed his breath had quickened.

“You can leave, Prompto,” Ignis told him. “It’s all right. I’m not worthy of your forgiveness.”

“Ignis, shut up—How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not leaving,” Prompto muttered. “Fuck…”

It sounded like he began pacing across the floor, his boots squeaking the slightest at his turns. Ignis was silent and patiently let Prompto take as much time as he needed.

“I still don’t get what made you come to all this in the first place,” Prompto finally huffed out. “You just changed all of a sudden! And that’s what made it hurt even more, because we were so good right before that. What the fuck happened?”

Ignis inclined his head towards Prompto and wished he could give him the proper look. “‘Before’ was before you almost died to protect me. Before I failed to protect Noctis. What use was I to anyone when I hadn’t been able to protect him or you? I had never been so scared. With Noctis gone, you hurt, me… absolutely helpless—what good was I to anyone if I couldn’t even protect myself?I became useless, and worst of all, you got hurt protecting me! After everything you’d been through, and knowing the kind of world we were coming back to… there was no way I was going to allow you to risk your life for me again.”

“Are you serious?” Prompto asked.

“Of course.”

“So you freaked out. For the first time in your life—and then you made horrible life decisions.” Prompto made a sarcastic laugh, which turn into a heavy sigh. Ignis heard him pace again, and then it sounded like he sat back down in his chair. “So what now?”

“I’m sorry, Prompto,” Ignis quietly spoke. “I am so sorry for what I put you through.” 

Prompto breathed out in a short huff. “It’s okay.”

"No it's not," Ignis argued as he took a few steps to be closer to him. “It’s fine if you’re angry. I said and did stupid, horrible things to you—all because I couldn’t stand not being able to protect you. All because I felt useless.”

Prompto groaned. ”You know what, Ignis? You had a crisis about feeling useless for the first time in your life—but try never feeling useful to _anyone_ for your entire life!” 

Ignis furrowed his brow in confusion. 

Prompto breathed out a self-deprecating laugh. “Yeah, _I’d_ never really been of use to anyone until I went on that journey with Noct and you all! And even then, I was the weak link who needed protection and Phoenix Down’s all the time. I almost wish I had died so you all wouldn’t have had to risk your lives or get hurt protecting me. I hated it.”

“Prompto…” Ignis started.

Prompto continued in a softer tone, “And then, I finally became of real use to the group after you went blind. It made me really happy to be able to help you. To not be useless for once. And then I was just happy being with you, Ignis. Not that I hadn’t been before, but we never used to spend that much time together. It didn’t matter that you were blind. If anything, it was just an excuse for me to spend more time with you.”

Ignis heard Prompto clamber up to a stand and walk over until he was face to face with him.

“You know, you’re not the only one who’s been wondering if things would be the same if you were never blind,” Prompto continued. “It’s something I’ve asked myself a lot. ‘Would Ignis still have spent all that time with me if he wasn’t blind?’ Would I still be the useless one?” Prompto swallowed and his voice became heavier. “Did he decide to leave and not want me around anymore because… he never actually cared about me?”

“Prompto… I am so incredibly sorry that I ever made you doubt if I cared for you. Please know that I do—and I always have!” Ignis finally told him, the pain in his heart causing tears to well up in his eyes. “And I have never thought you were useless.”

“I never thought you were useless either, Iggy!” Prompto replied. “Not when you were hurt back in Altissia, not at Gralea, and not now! I know it’s a different pain from mine that you’ve been feeling—but I know what it’s like to feel useless and to desperately want to be able to help others. I know that pain, Ignis.”

Ignis made a sad smile. He reached an arm out until his hand found Prompto’s shoulder. “Of course you do.”

“Huh?”

Ignis felt teardrops form at the corners of his eyes. “You always understood! Of course, that’s why you were there for me—and it always meant so much to me, Prompto!”

A tear streamed down from Ignis’ right eye, and another shortly followed from the left eye.

“Please don’t say I’ve been too foolish to let you think anything other than that," Ignis told Prompto. "You’ve always been so patient and constant with me—and your brightness, all your light despite my darkness, it’s what made me love you so much.”

“What?”

Ignis blinked away his tears as he took away his hand from Prompto's shoulder. “Sorry if I said that wrong. I… I’m not really used to… saying things like this, but I want you to know—I need you to know—I love you.”

Prompto gasped, “Ignis…”

Ignis didn’t bother to wipe the tears from his face as he continued, “I should have said it a long time ago. I shouldn’t have let you think I could possibly have anything but love for you.”

“Wait,” Prompto said, with a guarded tone. “You mean you love me like in a bro way, or like…?”

Ignis chuckled and shook his head. “Prompto, I love your heart. How brave, selfless, and caring you always are. I love the way your voice feels like the sun. The way your touch feels like home. The way you never left me, even when you were the one in need of help. The way you came back to me, even after I pushed you away.” Ignis carefully reached his arms forward again and gently rested his hands on either side of Prompto’s neck. “I love the way you manage to make me smile even in the darkest of times. How you can make me forget that I’m blind and that the world is in ruin—because when I’m with you, I’m so happy that I can’t think of anything else. And I love the way you’re probably staring at me in disbelief because it probably never occurred to you that I could be in love with you.”

Prompto made a faint squeaking sound in his throat.

“That’s all right, you don’t need to say anything,” Ignis said as he patted Prompto’s neck, then took his hands away. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I just wanted you to—”

“Iggy, you really mean it?” Prompto whispered as he gripped Ignis’ right hand. “You’re in love with me? Like not just in a friend way, like…the other way?”

“Yes.” Ignis swallowed, feeling his heart race.

“You’re right—I never thought this was possible,” Prompto calmly replied, though Ignis felt Prompto’s hand tremble on his. “Iggy… I’ve loved you for a really long time. Even though I never thought you could feel that way about me, even when I thought the last thing in the world you wanted was me—I still wanted to be by your side. I still do.” Prompto took in an anxious breath. “I’m in love with you, Ignis—and not just in a bro way!”

Ignis laughed as he felt more tears well up in his eyes. “I’m so happy to hear that! But still… there aren’t enough words to express how sorry I am. Prompto, I’m so ashamed of the way I’ve treated you—I—“

“It’s all right.” Prompto moved his and Ignis’ hands so now they were interlaced. “I think I knew. Even though I could never let myself consciously hope for it. I kept believing that maybe I wasn’t just making it up, and maybe there was a real connection between us. Maybe one day you wouldn’t tell me to leave.”

Another tear fell down Ignis’ cheek. “I don’t deserve for you to love me.”

“Don’t say that! Ignis, you’re…the most incredible person in the world! You care so much about other people, more than yourself—I mean I’m sure I and the other guys would have died dozens of times if it weren’t for you! And you’re so smart, and funny, and kind…and you’re an amazing cook!”

Ignis smiled as Prompto let out a soft laugh.

“Listen, even if you couldn’t cook or if you weren’t that smart or had the face of a supermodel…” Prompto quieted his laughter and took in a deep breath before continuing, “Ignis, it was spending all that time with you that made me fall for you. Getting to actually know you and getting to know how big and warm your heart was.” Prompto squeezed Ignis’ hand and continued, “I have always felt safe and calm around you. So when you finally opened up and let me in, it meant so much to me. I hoped that I could give you even half as much the comfort you gave me—that I could be someone who mattered to you. You were blind, but it felt like you were really looking at me for the first time. I finally mattered to you. And I was so happy for that.”

“I really don’t deserve you,” Ignis replied as he bowed his head.

“Quit saying that!” Prompto moved forward and gently tilted Ignis’ chin up. “You pushed me away because you thought you were doing something good for me—even though you were wrong and stupid—maybe for the first time in your entire life!” 

Prompto was chuckling and Ignis also chuckled through his tears. 

“Listen to me, Iggy…” Prompto moved his hand to cup the side of Ignis’ face. “I love you. I want to be with you. And you deserve to be loved.”

Ignis smiled, his heart swelling after hearing those words. “I want to be with you, too, Prompto.”

“So… what now?” Prompto asked, breaking the momentary silence as neither of them had moved.

Ignis arched an eyebrow. “Well, typically when two people confess their love for one another, generally the talking stops.”

“Oh. Right.”

“I try not to regret my blindness anymore, but oh how I wish I could see your face right now,” Ignis told Prompto with an adoring smirk. 

Prompto breathed out a laugh. “Just imagine a strawberry with blue eyes and blonde hair!”

Ignis chuckled and brought a hand around Prompto’s waist. Prompto placed a hand at Ignis’ shirt collar and tugged softly. Ignis sensed where Prompto’s mouth was by listening for his breath. Then, he reached his hand up Prompto’s clavicle and gently glided his fingers along Prompto's throat until he cradled his jaw. 

Prompto swallowed and his breath quickened. “Oh, we’re really doing this!”

Ignis grinned and tentatively moved in, sensing where he might begin to meet Prompto’s lips with his own. But then he paused. “You’re going to make me do all the work, then?”

Prompto laughed. “Hey, you were doing a great job of getting there all yourself!”

“Hold still, then,” Ignis said before he closed the distance and kissed the corner of Prompto’s mouth.

Prompto let a soft gasp escape his lips and stood still until Ignis released.

Feeling more confident, Ignis and went in for a proper kiss, this time meeting Prompto’s enthusiastic lips as he met Ignis halfway. Ignis flinched from the force of Prompto literally crushing their lips together, but it was just a half-second’s awkwardness before Prompto pulled him closer by the waist and they kissed, slow and steady.

When they finally broke apart, Ignis smiled wide and breathed in deep to catch his breath, feeling a bit dizzy. Prompto was panting as well.

“You know… I really wish you could see your face now, because I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before!” Prompto giggled.

Ignis pursed his lips into a bashful pout as his face burned with heat. “Tease the blind man, then!”

“You know I don’t mean it like that!” 

“I know…” Ignis said as he moved in close again and pressed a kiss to Prompto’s cheek.

“Hey…”

“Yes?”

“Can we try and kiss without your shades on?” Prompto asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“May I..?”

Ignis nodded, and then Prompto reached up and gently took the frames away from his eyes.

“Open your eyes, Iggy.”

Ignis did as he was told and blinked a couple times.

“Wow,” Prompto breathed out. “They’re even more beautiful than I remembered.”

Ignis smiled. “Stop…”

Prompto quietly traced his fingers softly along the scars around Ignis’ eyes. Then Ignis felt the soft press of Prompto’s lips right underneath his left eye, and then another kiss underneath his right eye. Ignis shuddered as he felt that nostalgic wave of warmth from Prompto’s touch spread throughout his body. 

“Are you okay?” Prompto asked, perhaps noticing how Ignis shuddered.

“Yes, I’m fine—I just…” Ignis brought a hand to gently brush through Prompto’s hair and hold his face. “I missed your touch so much.”

Ignis leaned forward and kissed Prompto with more urgency than before. With no glasses in the way, Ignis leaned his forehead against Prompto’s, taking in a deep breath before he kissed him again. They found a rhythm this time, hands roaming, bodies moving together instinctively as the kiss deepened. Ignis felt like he was on fire—heart, soul, and body consumed in flames—and he forcibly pulled away from Prompto to try and contain himself.

“Wow…!” Prompto said in a high pitched voice after they pulled apart. “Didn’t know…you could kiss like that…um…”

“Feeling flustered, are we?” Ignis asked, catching his breath.

“Shut up! You’re still blushing!”

Ignis laughed and replied, “I thought you liked it when I teased you…”

“I like it better when you’re the one blushing!” Prompto launched forward and kissed Ignis, hands braced on Ignis’ biceps as he pushed him backward, walking them both back until Ignis hit the wall and they were torso to torso. 

Prompto brought a kiss to Ignis’ throat as he slid his hands underneath Ignis’ shirt. Then he froze. “Is this okay?”

“You never used to ask to put your hands on me before,” Ignis said in a low voice, thinking of the days Prompto would grab Ignis’ hand into his own when Ignis was being grumpy and the gentle way Prompto climbed into bed with him just to make sure he could drink tea.

“I might have scowled about it back then, but the truth is… I always liked when you took control and grabbed my hand without asking,” Ignis gave Prompto a crooked smirk. 

“You did?!” Prompto frantically asked.

Ignis laughed at his reaction. “Just put your hands on me already, silly boy.”

Prompto breathed out a laugh. “Fine—Bossy as ever!” He teased Ignis with a short kiss as he brought his hand down to tug at the hem of Ignis’ shirt.

Once he had lifted Ignis’ shirt up, Prompto slid a hand up from Ignis’ pelvis and caressed his stomach as he began to undo the shirt buttons along Ignis’ chest.  Prompto gently traced his fingers along the scars on Ignis’ exposed chest and brought a kiss to his skin.

Ignis let out a sharp moan, quite a bit louder than he meant to.

Prompto pulled away. “This is okay, right?”

Ignis reached a palm out and felt Prompto’s face, which was hot under his touch. He smiled. “Yes, of course!”

“Hey… how about we take our time? I’m not leaving anytime soon…” Prompto tentatively told him.

“Good, because I’m not letting you go anywhere.” Ignis leaned in and gave Prompto a slow kiss. Then, he wrapped his arms around Prompto in a tight hug and held him close to his body—close enough to feel Prompto’s heart beat against his own.

 

+

 

Ignis couldn’t stop smiling a couple hours later as he and Prompto sat outside on the small balcony connected to his bedroom. It was a small space but just big enough to fit two small folding chairs, and it opened up to a quiet courtyard between crowded apartment buildings and shops. Ignis had placed a wind chime to hang out here as well, which was only softly chiming at the moment. While it would never feel like a real spring or summer again with the scourge upon Eos, the air was slightly milder in this time of year. It was proof to Ignis that there was a sun out there, but this world was just shrouded in darkness. Still, he could feel the difference.

Ignis’ skin was faintly buzzing with the memory of Prompto’s hands and lips all over his body, and he would never admit it out loud, but he felt like he was glowing. He had never felt like this before. Prompto was quite almost literally the sun—with the way he radiated warmth and light for Ignis.

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout?” Prompto asked him cheerfully.

“Nothing. Just enjoying the air. Enjoying sitting next to you,” Ignis replied.

“Me, too.” Prompto reached out a hand to cover Ignis’ outstretched palm on the small iron table between them.

Ignis smiled and then turned to face Prompto.

“Listen, Prompto… If you would like to, I want to ask you to come live with me.” Ignis took in a deep breath. “I understand if you have to leave to go on errands or missions, and it’s quite small here, but we could make a bit more room and—”

“You’re serious?” Prompto asked, his voice quiet. 

“Yes,” Ignis told him, his heart racing in anticipation of Prompto’s answer. 

“Iggy…yes! Yes, of course I want to stay with you!” Prompto reached forward and kissed him. Ignis could feel the smile on his lips. 

Ignis breathed out a sigh of relief. “That makes me happy to hear!”

“Took you long enough to ask!” Prompto playfully grumbled, “After all the times I—”

Ignis groaned. “I know… Forgive me. I just—never thought that it was me that you would stay for.”

Prompto sighed. “It was always you, Ignis. Nothing else.”

Ignis frowned. “I know I’ve said it already but I don’t think i can ever say it enough—Prompto, I am so sorry for all the hurt I put you through with my foolishness.”

“You were hurting too, weren’t you?” Prompto asked. “I should have been more honest with my feelings, too. I don’t blame you for thinking I only wanted to help you with your blindness—I used it as an excuse when I felt self conscious. I should have told you a long time ago.”

“I don’t blame you, either. We are just… a pair of fools,” Ignis replied with a shake of his head.

Prompto sighed. “Hey—let’s promise to be more honest and talk more from now on, then, so that no one hurts anyone anymore.”

Ignis nodded and then reached his hand up, still clasped in Prompto’s, to press a kiss on the back of Prompto’s hand.

“Agreed. And let’s promise not to get too far from each other for too long?” Ignis asked, raising an eyebrow in earnest.

“That would make me really happy,” Prompto told Ignis.

They fell back into a comfortable silence for the next several minutes until Prompto wistfully sighed, “One day we’ll be able to see the sun again. I’m sure of it.”

“Yes. Until then, I have you,” Ignis replied.

Prompto made a faint noise in the back of his throat. “Wow, Iggy… That’s…”

Ignis felt heat form in his cheeks. “Was that… too corny?” 

“No, I… I love it.”

“Good.”

“You’ll always have me, by the way,” Prompto quietly told him.

Ignis smiled and squeezed Prompto’s hand. “You’ll always have me, too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> ...but read on to chapter 12 for the epilogue! ♥


	12. Epilogue

Five Years Later 

The walk from the train station was cold with an extra wind chill and Prompto rubbed under his eyes, trying to wake himself up mentally after staying awake for so long in the bitter air that chilled his bones. Still, just seeing the streetlights and the familiar businesses and apartments of Lestallum put an extra spring in his step as he walked along the pavement. 

He was home.

Prompto only walked for twenty more minutes and he was so glad to put his traveling pack down on the floor as he fished for the keys to open the door to his apartment. As he fumbled in his pockets, the lock on the door clicked and he bent down to pick up his pack, hauling it over his shoulder again.

A smile grew on his lips as the door opened and he was met with a sight that melted away all the cold from his body and his heart.

“You’re home!”

Ignis was smiling radiantly as he pulled Prompto through the doorway by the wrist and immediately took his pack away, dropping it on the ground as the door slammed behind Prompto. 

“Hi—“ Before Prompto could even comment on the pure look of excitement on Ignis’ face, he was pressed up against the wall and given a passionate kiss as Ignis held him down with two hands firmly pressed onto his waist.

“Wow,” Prompto exhaled when Ignis pulled away. He felt like he couldn’t move anymore, absolutely dazed. “Hello, to you, too!” 

Ignis chuckled, grinning so hard it made his smile lines crinkle. “You sound tired—when’s the last time you had a meal?”

Prompto softly giggled. “Iggy, it’s alright. No need to be so concerned!”

Ignis frowned. “I haven’t seen you in three weeks! I think I have a right to be concerned.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Prompto sighed.

“I missed you.” Ignis grabbed hold of Prompto’s jaw and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I missed you more,” Prompto said before leaning in to kiss him on the lips—much more gently than the way Ignis had greeted him.

After they let go, Ignis moved his hands beneath Prompto’s jacket, feeling all around his torso. “You seem thinner—be honest, I can cook something right now if you’d like me to.“ 

“Don’t worry about it! I can wait,” Prompto protested as he gently moved Ignis off of him, taking hold of his hands. “You know, I should take long trips more often if you’re gong to be this touchy with me.”

Ignis frowned.

“I’m kidding!” Prompto leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ignis’ jaw. “Besides, I’m the one who has to come back to you somehow getting even more ridiculously handsome every time I go on a trip! It’s not fair!”

Prompto loved seeing the light flush of pink on Ignis’ face every time he made a comment like that. Even after all these years.

“Oh shut it,” Ignis bashfully said as he scrunched his mouth into a grin.

“Kidding…” Prompto told him with a giggle.

“I know. But... what if I went with you on your next long hunting trip?” Ignis asked.

Prompto’s eyes widened and he was careful before replying, “You sure about that?”

Ignis nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. I’m ready to move on from dispatching small daemons at the outskirts of Lestallum.” Ignis glanced down, nervously, it seemed to Prompto. “I’m ready to spend more time with you.”

Prompto gently smiled, though Ignis wouldn’t see it. So he instead reached a hand out to grab and squeeze Ignis’ elbow. “Then I’m sure, too. We’ll go together next time.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm!” Prompto grinned wide. “Couples that slay together stay together, baby!”

Ignis laughed and bowed his head as he shook. “Very eloquently put.”

There was a silent pause, though comfortable, and Ignis reached a hand over to grab the space between Prompto’s neck and shoulder, giving it a massaging squeeze.“I’m glad you’re home.”

These days, Ignis never wore his glasses on indoors, and he had gotten so good at adapting to his blindness and at learning Prompto’s body, that Prompto sometimes forgot that Ignis couldn’t actually see him. Especially now, when he was directing a look at Prompto with such warmth—his entire face softly expressive of his love.

“How could I ever be so lucky?” Prompto thought out loud.

Ignis smirked. “You’re not that lucky—you’re home just in time to do all the grocery shopping with me.”

Prompto jokingly let out a long groan. “Do we have tooo? Right nowww?”

Ignis pouted his lips and crossed his arms. “Who else is going to hold my hand so that I don’t get lost in the marketplace?”

Prompto snorted. He knew perfectly well that Ignis had no trouble at all navigating the marketplace, nor most of Lestallum, for that matter.

“Wait till I tell Gladio what you just said!” Prompto teased.

“I can think up of at least five more embarrassing things you’ve said for every one I have, so go head,” Ignis told Prompto with a flick of his eyebrow.

Prompto laughed. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you, too.” Ignis reached out to squeeze Prompto’s arm. “So… do you need some time to get refreshed first?”

“Nah, that welcome home kiss of yours did the trick,” Prompto replied.

Ignis scrunched his mouth into a bashful almost-smile. It was another one of Prompto’s favorite faces. “Well…good! I’ll go get my glasses on, and the shopping bags…and I think that’s all we need!”

After they both prepared to leave and locked up the apartment, Ignis grinned and firmly took Prompto’s hand into his, lacing their fingers together. As cool as Prompto could try to be about it, it still made his heart flutter every time.

“Ready?” Ignis asked Prompto with a smile.

As they walked down the pavement outside of the building, Prompto grinned and then laughed. “Remember the days when you used to get mad about me holding your hand?”

“I don’t recall…” Ignis joked.

Prompto giggled. “True, you did always like it deep down, despite your squabbling.”

Ignis softly chuckled. “You know…that might have been when it actually started.”

“When what started?”

“When I started to fall in love with you.”

Prompto froze, not expecting an admission of this gravity from Ignis in such a silly moment.

“You showed me that you cared about me enough to challenge me more than anyone else, just to make sure I didn’t get hurt.” Ignis’ face was solemn. “I never thought you would do something like that, and it surprised me to see how much you cared. I think that’s when I finally started to really pay attention and perhaps it was the first time I saw it.” 

“Saw what?” Prompto asked.

“Your heart,” Ignis replied with a gentle smile.

“Oh,” Prompto breathed out, unable to say anything else because his heart felt like it was going to explode from the joy he felt at hearing that.

Ignis smirked at him, then leaned over to press one last kiss to Prompto’s lips before they left home. “Every time I hold your hand I remember that.”

“Ignis… you sure you want to go grocery shopping right now?” Prompto asked.

Ignis laughed. “Yes, we need to. Sorry for getting so sentimental.”

“I was really nervous the first time I held your hand, by the way,” Prompto started with a grin. “Thought I was gonna throw up from the anxiety, actually.”

Ignis made a sympathetic grimace. “Oh, you poor boy—what did you think I’d do?" 

“Kill me, maybe,” Prompto said in a low voice.

Ignis grinned and then threw his head back in laughter. “Oh, Prompto…”

“Hey, you got really mad! And besides, it’d be nerve-racking for anyone to hold hands with such a beautiful guy!”

“That’s fair,” Ignis conceded with a tilt of his head.

Prompto grinned and softly pinched at Ignis’ side, which made him laugh—beautifully, of course.

“It started way before that for me, though,” Prompto admitted.

“Really?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah…” Prompto glanced down at their clasped hands as they walked on. “Even before you were blind. I was having a bit of an anxiety attack one time—out of many, ha—but…anyway, remember when we had just found out about Insomnia? Everything was tense with Noct and I got so anxious with the yelling and dropped my phone on the ground, and I just felt like a fumbling idiot with you all—but you just bent down and picked up my phone for me and gave it back without a word.”

Prompto gently smiled as he thought of the memory. “It was very considerate. You probably thought nothing of it, because that’s just how you are. But I think…since then, I just always felt safer with you. Being around you brought me calm and I wasn’t afraid of you anymore. I don’t know if I could say that was when I started falling in love, but…something definitely started for me.”

Ignis smiled over at him. “I’m glad I was able to make you feel that way.”

Prompto wistfully sighed, “Man, if I had known back then where I would be six years down the line…”

Ignis breathed out softly then smiled. “Would you be disappointed?”

Prompto creased his brow. “Of course not! I have you and our home, and that’s more than I ever thought I’d have—and better than anything I could have imagined.”

“Even in the world we’re in?” Ignis solemnly asked.

“Yes.” Prompto lost his grin, as he couldn’t forget the reason that they all lived in darkness upon Eos. He couldn’t forget that his best friend in the whole world was still missing from their lives, nor the painful void it had created in his heart. 

But even so, he still had Ignis. And he had a home. And those were two absolutely wonderful things that had happened after Noctis was lost to them. Despite his heartbreak, he had gained a life that was full of joy because of what he had now. He knows that Noctis would be so happy for him, and that he would have wanted Prompto to stay with Ignis and/or Gladio while he was gone—although, perhaps it didn’t happen in the way Noctis thought it would.

_Wow, wait’ll Noct hears that me and Ignis are together!_ Prompto thought to himself with a blush.

“Sorry to make things heavy,” Ignis interrupted his thoughts. He lightly squeezed at Prompto’s hand. “I just meant… if you’re that happy, then I’m glad to be a part of that happiness.”

Prompto smiled at him, feeling his heart swell. “Well, you’re a big part of that happiness! I don’t think I even understood what a real home was…until I started living with you here. What it was like to have a place to always return to, to have someone who loved me and was happy to me you every time I came home…”

Prompto started tearing up despite himself and wiped away the forming tears with his free hand.

Ignis stopped walking and then reached a hand out to cup Prompto’s face and softly brush the hair behind his ear. He smiled and said, “I hope you’ll always feel that way from now on. I love you, and I always will.”

Prompto smiled. “I’ll always love you, too.” 

Ignis smiled and then squeezed Prompto’s hand before resuming their walk.

Prompto giggled, “You know, Iggy, maybe we should take this conversation back home… I mean, if you want. Feels more suited to pillowtalk, don’t you think?”

“No! We need to get food,” Ignis protested, although he was grinning. “So that way you can stay at home and then we won’t have to leave the apartment for days. And I’ll be able to keep you all to myself.”

“Oh! Good point,” Prompto replied. “Let’s hurry then, so we can get back home sooner!”

Ignis laughed as Prompto excitedly yanked his hand and they started to run down the pavement together. Prompto was grinning from ear to ear, glancing back every other second to look at Ignis, who was also grinning wide.

Sometimes Prompto couldn’t believe that this was his life now. After everything he had been through, and despite the uncertainty of what he might have to go through in the future, he at least had one certainty in his life that gave him comfort.

Ignis loved him.

And no matter where they were, no matter what dangers they had to face, as long as he and Ignis were together, Prompto would always be home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who kept up with this story for the months(!!!) that it took me to write it. I really appreciated all the encouraging comments--especially as this was my first FFXV fic! I hope you all enjoyed reading and that the ending was worth all the pain and the slow burn ♥


End file.
